The Archer and The Sniper
by TWDWriter
Summary: In this world anything can be taken away from you in a heartbeat. Daryl and Sasha are together...will they survive what this new world has to throw at them or will not survive this now world?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my Sasha and Daryl story, I been wanting to do a story about them for a while and finally got around it. There will be some flashback in the story. Well I hope you guys enjoy the story. The reason i reposted this story was because I to change somethings in the second chapter...I myself felt like it was rushed. So I am restarting this story, the first chapter is the same but everything else is gonna be different**

This was the second time in the same month that I have lost someone...first Bob(my best friend) now Tyrese (my brother). I put the rest of the dirt over him to fill up the grave. I sit down next to the grave trying to process this lost….trying to process him not being here anymore...this world can take anything from you in a heartbeat….I look over at the group to see there a couple of feet away from me, while Daryl is leaning against that's closer to me. I got lost in my thoughts, tears start to fall from my face. I rip at the grass, without realizing what i was digging up the hole, I wanted my brother back...he was the only thing i had left in this world. I felt strong arms wrap around me, pull me away from my brother grave. My tears blur my vision, I couldn't tell who was pulling me back, I started to hit the person repeatedly , trying to get out of their grip to go back to Tyrese.

"Sasha...newbie calm down" The person was Daryl, I slow my hits.

I feel him bring us to the ground, he just holds me. I turn around, put my head into his chest, and he holds me tighter, I didn't want him to let go of me. Tears start to fall again, I hear Daryl say something to someone, i was to weak to move...to see who it was.

That's when Daryl whispered in my ear "Look Sash remember when I told you bout my brother Merle?" Daryl asked, I just nodded my head. "I miss him a lot even if he was an ass...he had a side that nobody ain't see...he taught me to be strong and be prepared. But newbie you have to stay strong, Tyrese would want you to be strong, he would want you to remain strong and confident like you always are."

"I don't have anyone grumpy" I hear my own voice cracked from all the crying.

"Newbie you got me" Daryl said in a low whisper.

"I know but i don't wanna end up in a deep depression, pull away from you and lose you" i said looking at him.

"I got you Sasha" Daryl said kissing me. His lips chapped from the scars he got from biting his lip. A habit he got from me. I sit myself in his lap, deepening the kiss for five more minutes then i stop and put my head on his shoulder, and kiss his neck.

"Thank you grumpy" I said wiping the tear that was still falling.

"Anytime newbie, C'mon we gotta go to i'll carry you." Daryl said getting up, carrying me bridal style. I close my eyes, relaxing myself in his arms. As we were walking, I can't help but think about how we gave each other our nicknames.

 **Flashback**

It was a month after coming back from Woodbury, I was just wondering the halls of the prison in the early morning. About ten minutes later I went back to C-Block. Rick allowed Tyrese and I to stay in C-Bock with the rest of the group. As I entered C-Block in the farthest I saw Maggie, Glenn and Daryl on the steps talking about something.

I was about to go to cell block when Daryl called me over "Ay yo newbie come here" I roll my eyes and headed over to them.

"Daryl she has a name" Maggie said hitting his arm.

"You know I can't keep up with these people….plus for her nickname is newbie I don't know why" Daryl said.

"Well this badass newbie has a name which is Sasha" I said Maggie smirking at me then at Daryl causing him to roll his eyes.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go on a run with us?" Glenn asked pulling my attention away from Daryl.

"Sure when are we leaving?" I said hearing Daryl sucking his teeth.

"In about five minutes ya coming or ya aint?" Daryl said to me.

"Let me grab my gun and I'll meet you at the gate grumpy" I responded going up to my cell block, seeing Maggie,Daryl and Glenn going towards the sitting area to exit this part of the prison.

I go into my cell to grab my M5 that was next to my custom AR-15. Then i grab my knife and put it in my boot, i go over to the mirror to put my hair into a braid, when it's done, I go out of the cell block, passing Beth taking care of Judith while talking to Carl.

"Sash don't forget" Carl said pointing at me.

"I got you" I said exit the prison.

I go out of C-Block to see Daryl on his motorcycle, Glenn and Maggie was already in the car, as we exit the prison gates Daryl is leading the way. We are in the car for about twenty minutes until we see a supermarket. We step onto the premises to see a bunch of tents, we checked them to see that they were empty.

"This place is a graveyard" Glenn says we all nod not wanting to make a single noise.

We got closer to the building, as we got closer we heard walkers, from on top of the building...they must've thought it was a good idea or crashed maybe.

"So how could we get into the building without any of them falling off the roof?" Maggie said looking at the building.

"There must be something to keep'em up there...Lets spread out and look" Daryl said.

We spread out looking through the tents that was in front of the supermarket. The tents were nearly empty nothing that we could really use. I then see out of the corner of my eyes was an battery operated radio. I grab it and exit the tent i was in.

"Find anything newbie?" Daryl said scaring me as a bump into him.

"Yeah grumpy I found an old radio" I said showing him the radio.

"Grumpy huh? Hmmm must need batteries" Daryl examining it he opens the battery area "Yeah needs four double A"

"Well that's good actually we found a duffle bag of batteries" Maggie said opening it for us to see all the battery packs.

"iight" Daryl said grabbing the double A batteries. That we needed for the radio, then puts the batteries in the radio.

"Where are we gonna put the radio? It can't be in front of the building because that could attract a whole bunch of walkers." Maggie stated.

"Glenn you once told me that you're fast on your feet right?" I said.

"Yeah why what's your plan?"

"There must be a ladder around this building somewhere, so if you could get up there, we could put the radio in the center of the store top. So that way it could attract them to the radio...hopefully the ceiling is sturdy enough for a while."

"That's a suicide mission" Maggie integrated.

"Maggie I made out on many runs before, this isn't that bad don't worry." Glenn said comforting Maggie.

"Okay" Maggie said giving into the plan.

"Lets look for this ladder." Daryl said leading the way around the building.

I follow after him, then Maggie and follow a little bit behind us. I noticed that Daryl was like a wolf, once his head on was in the game he didn't give up. He was determined to do what he had to do...I admire him for that. I shake my head to get the thought out of my head. About five minutes we found a ladder.

"Alright if i'm not back in five minutes come up" Glenn said taking the radio from my hand, turning it on, then going up the ladder.

"So Grumpy?" Daryl said looking at me very amused.

"You call me newbie, so Why not? Its that or Squirrel since you love Squirrels" I said looking at Daryl with a sly smile causing Daryl to roll his eyes. "Grumpy it is"

That's when walkers started falling from top of building, Daryl and I look over to Maggie who looks worried. "Glenn are you okay.?" We didn't hear anything.

"I'm going up?" Maggie going towards the ladder.

"NO Maggie I'm fine" Glenn said coming down the ladder.

"You scared me" Maggie said hitting her husband arm, he wraps his arm around waist and kisses her cheek.

"We gotta get what we came to grab." Daryl said going towards the direction of the store front, but he stops and turns to glenn and pats his shoulder "You're a crazy korean man but i'm glad you're safe"

"And you're a crazy redneck and i'm glad you learned the difference between korean and chinese" Glenn said while laughing patting Daryl shoulder also. "C'mon man."

We were about to start walking until Maggie stopped. "Mags whats wrong?" I said looking at her very confused along with Glenn and Daryl.

"I don't have a nickname" Maggie said pouting.

Thats when Glenn and Daryl looked at each other then started laughing "Whats so funny?" Maggie said also confused.

"You do have a nickname." Glenn said in between his laughter."Yeah its Farmer daughter, you got that nickname when I told Daryl about us..Now C'mon" Glenn grabbing her arm,pulling her towards the direction we were walking in. I shake my head at them, this group was like a big family.

We enter the building to gather the supplies we needed, this supermarket was loaded with supplies could probably last a few months if a another group does not interfere. Once we get what we got, we loaded up the car and another car also. We got back to the prison my Brother, Bob and Carol came out to grab supplies. Thats when Carl ran up to me.

"Sasha! Did you get them?" Carl said running up to me jumping and down.

"Yeah here. Now don't get caught with the candy or your dad would have both of our heads" I said reaching into the glove compartment to get his candy. "Now you do have to share the Milky Way minis"

"Deal Thank you" Carl said hugging me tightly, I hug him back.

"Newbie here" Daryl said throwing a bag my way before he went inside the prison, I grab it, I look inside the bag.

"Thank you Grumpy." I said pulling out one of the hair products, it was Shea moisture leave in conditioner, I smiled because i needed this.

"Grumpy? Newbie?" Carl said then suddenly his eyes go big. "Yall like each other."

"Shhh no we don't." I said putting the hair product back into the bag and trying to shut up Carl.

"Yeah he gives you the hair product that you been trying to look for...Daryl never does that for anyone, and you didn't even have to ask. He must've heard our conversation the other day." Carl said smirking at me."

"You know what you're too smart for your own good." I said rolling my eyes "C'mon we gotta get inside and help Beth with inventory."

"So thats a yes" Carl said looking at me smiling.

"It's a you're not getting an answer yet." I told him.

 **End of Flashback**

I heard talking getting closer, Daryl put my feet on the ground with a arm supporting making sure I was supported then lets me go. That's when Rick stepped up to me and hug me.

"Sash don't forget we will always be here...We're family everything we feel and go through we get through it together. Don't forget that" Rick said letting me go and looking at me, I nod my head. "Now lets head out"

The group starts to walk Carol and Michonne leading the way. Rosita holding Judith talking to her spanish, Tara, Glenn behind then Abraham, Noah, Father Gabriel, then Eugene, Rick and Daryl who was hesitant about leaving my side but I told him it was okay, he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure I was okay. Then Carl right next to me smiling.

"So I was right huh?" Carl said causing me to look at him confused "You don't need to talk I understand, But about you and Daryl? How long? Since the prison? I knew it" I rolled my eyes at him and going into my backpack, going through it I found a mini milky way and hold my hand out for him to get it.

"Your secret's safe with me." Carl said taking the candy out of the wrapper,popping it into his mouth happily.

I look at Daryl to see him looking at me from over his shoulder, I slightly smile at him. I look into his eyes, we both are thinking the same thing _world be kind don't take the last thing that gives a reason to keep moving and makes me happy._

 **SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **In the middle?**

 **I can take criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy that I'm back...I have so many ideas for these two.**

 **One of the reason why i deleted the other chapter and took a break was because I wasn't writing like that makes sense. I felt like a rushed with this chapter...I had to do it over it bothered me. I'm more happier with this version than the other version...y'all can be honest and let a girl know.**

 **I took a break also because i had a lot of things going on at once...i am starting college in September but i am still going to write. it would just take me a while if you follow me on instagram i post when im gonna update or if something is changing.**

 **Well I don't want to keep y'all from y'all reading hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own the walking dead.**

 **Chapter 2**

It's been three days since we buried my brother, were still on the road. Everyone is exhausted….I can tell that everyone wants to give up but we all know that we can't yet….there has to be a place somewhere, that hasn't been touched or anything of that matter. Rick stopped on the side of the road and sat down slowly lowering a sleeping judith with him "we will rest here for a while" he stated closing his eyes. We all followed his lead and sat on the ground, I looked around still standing leaning against a tree with my gun in position just in case….everyone looked torn,dirty and hungry. This world has taken everything from us that we were so used too before the world went to shit.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Daryl looking at me, his face looks like he is fed up...his hair sticking to face from the sweat and dirt. His eyes telling me that he was gonna give up any moment. I shake my head telling him _no I still need you grumpy_. In our own conversation, our eyes saying everything that for us, that's when our conversation was broken by a pack of carnivorous wild dogs, their fur matted with dirt, drool dripping from their mouths. Rick hands Judith to Michonne. Daryl, Rick, Noah, Rosita and Carl were getting their knives out ready to strike the dogs….it's like watching two packs of wolves fighting over territory….or a carcass. I roll my eyes and shot the dogs; Daryl, Rosita, Rick, Noah and Carl backed away slowly, seeing that i had it undercontrolled..they took too long. They fall to the ground….yelping in agony. Everyone looks at me, I just shrug my shoulders...this is our first meal in days, maybe even weeks. Daryl, Rosita and Glenn go over to the dogs, stab them in their heads, then starts skinning them. Tara helps Maggie build a fire, so we don't have to eat raw meat. We sit around the fire, eating the meat like it would be our last meal...well the irony in that is that we don't know when our next meal will be after this.

After everyone's done eating, we start back onto the road. Daryl comes next to me, nudges me with his shoulder. I look at him and nudge him back.

"Newbie...you don't have to talk...i know you're hurting….I'm here when ya ready to talk...don't lose yourself to this world Sash" Daryl sounding very concerned, I nod my head...not ready to speak yet. I'm glad he understands that I'm gonna be mute for a while. He kisses me on my cheek causing me to blush. Daryl then walks a little ahead of me, that's when i heard laughing, I look behind me to see all the ladies expect Maggie, even carl looking at me with smirks on their faces, I rolled my eyes and turned my focus straight ahead until, I bumped into Eugene.

Daryl grabs my arm so I didn't fall, he turns towards Eugene and snaps "Ay mullet watch where you stop walking"

Eugene was about to say something but Abraham stepped in front of Eugene "what would you do if he didn't?" Abraham asked getting into Daryl face. Daryl pushes me behind him,he positions his crossbow in abraham face.

"Oh you're gonna act like superman in front of ya lady, why don't you do it?" Abraham asked again straightening his posture like he was getting prepared to take an arrow between his eyes.

"I never miss" Daryl hissed putting his finger on the trigger.

"Alright guys stop" Rick stepping in between Abraham and Daryl separating them apart "We don't need this right now, we're all exhausted, sweaty, and were all ready to give up. We cannot go at each throats….we are family. WE get through everything together regardless who pisses who off."

"I ain't family with this" Daryl shouted taking his crossbow out of Abraham face. He walks away angrily, Rick runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. Abraham punches a tree, no one says anything in fear that it would be the wrong thing.

I turn my attention back to Daryl, to see him go in between some trees. I go over to Rick, tap his shoulder pointed to the direction Daryl went in.

"You're gonna go after him?" Rick asked, I nodded and I started to walk towards that direction.

I felt a hand grab my arm, it was Carl "Do you want me to go with you Sash?" he asked looking at me with sad eyes. I shook my head telling him no.

I walk towards the direction that Daryl left in, I walk into the clearing with my gun in position just in case of any walkers come my way. The surrounding woodland area was quiet, there wasn't a walker in site. I look to the ground to see if I could track Daryl by his footprint, I walk a little farther north til I saw a footprint, the footprint looked heavy like the person was adding pressure onto their feet to keep going...to not breakdown, the print from the boot looked to be about size ten, and I know Daryl is wearing a size ten as far as I know, I smirked to myself at my accomplishment.

 **Flashback**

I was wondering the halls of the prison looking for Daryl, I wanted to know how to track just in case something was to happen,I got separated from the group and was looking for someone. But at the same time I wanted to spend time with Daryl, I wanted to get to know on a one-on-one. There was something about him that attracted me to him, ever since we went on that run together….I see him in a different way...like more than friends. I wandered back til I got to C-block, I saw Tyrese, Karen, and Beth sitting at the table while Beth was feeding Judith.

I go up to them and ask "Hey have you guys seen grumpy?"

"Who?" They all asked..I forgot that we only knew our nicknames.

"Daryl"

"He went to check the squirrel traps." Tyrese told me

I went over to Tyrese and held out my hand "Can i borrow your gun?" I asked.

"Wheres yours Sash?"

"In my cell but I dont wanna grab it." I told Tyrese as I smiled innocently at him. He rolled his eyes, went into his gun holder and handed me his gun. I kissed him on his cheek, headed out to the courtyard then towards the surrounding woods.

As I walked towards the gates of the prison, I saw Carl leaning the watchtower with his hat slightly covering his eyes. He was digging the ground with his foot, he seemed like he was lost in thought.

"You okay kid?" I asked Carl causing him to stop digging into ground.

"Huh? Yeah just lost in my thoughts… You heading out?"He told me as he seemed distracted by something.

"Wanna talk about? And Yeah but let's talk about this first, going to find Daryl" I asked as I put the gun in between my legs to put my hair into a bun. "Who do I have to beat up?"

He rolled his eyes then replied "No one Sash it's just that, I don't relate to the children from woodbury, they all wanna participate in reading stories with Carol...not thinking of the possibility of anything happening, I tried to help them kill walkers but they don't want it...to scared ….Lizzie was trying to interact with the walkers thinking they're her friends. And he went to check the traps" Carl now looking away from me as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well kiddo let me tell you this you had to grow up faster than the children from woodbury. What kid would down into the tombs of the prison by themselves to help complete strangers? You were like a little leader that day, everyone handles things differently. Another thing is that you weren't sheltered, you have a tougher skin, your dad and other members of the group taught you how to shot and look at you now. Different thing shapes us in different ways….you're gonna have to let them learn at their own pace, one day it would happen." I exclaimed to him hoping that would raise his spirits "Now why don't you go make friends with Patrick….he's a nice kid, I think yall have the same interest."

"Hes…aiight" Carl rolling his eyes as he removed himself from the watchtower.

"Hey Carl you never know he could be a great friend to you, don't be afraid to get close...even if it hurts." I told him as he started walking away "Oh Carl can you open the gate for me please?"

He ran back over to the gate, before he opened it, he gave me a look that I knew all too well "So why are you gonna go meet Daryl?" He asked now smirking while leaning against the watchtower again.

"I'm gonna ask him to teach me how to track….wait why am i explaining myself to you?" I asked caught off guard.

"Because we tell each other everything. Plus you like Daryl." Carl told me as he moved closer to me.

"No I don't."

"If you say so"

"I know so."

"Then why are you going into the woods?"

"When did you become a sheriff?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding the question."

"Yes you are. And one more thing you know we have the holes in the fence to make it easier...see you're not focused Sash...Damn Daryl is on your mind"

"CARL!" I yelled at him, he was slowly annoying me….even if it was the truth.

"Okay, I will be a nice kid and open the gate." He said as he pulled onto the string that opened the gate "Now go find Daryl, don't come to the prison too late. Be back before the sun goes."

I roll my eyes, walked out of the prison gates and headed towards the woods. I make sure to check my surroundings, I put my mindset in the zone. I walked for about twenty more minutes until I heard the sound of leaves crunching, under heavy feet. I hid behind a tree, my gun in position ready to attack whatever was there, I felt it get closer. Then that's when Daryl jumped in front of me with his crossbow in position, I lost my breath as he scared me but managed to keep my composure our weapons lined up in between our eyes.

He lowers his weapons,wipes the sweat off of his forehead "My bad thought you was a walker" he stats adjusting his crossbow back onto his shoulder. "Whatcha doing out here?"

I roll my eyes and chuckled at his answer, "What so I'm not allowed here anymore?" Moving closer to him squaring him off.

"I ain't say that, thought you had watch today." He told me as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well I don't. Plus I was can you teach me how to track?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest also.

He rolled his eyes "I ain't gonna go easy on ya newbie."

"Don't worry I'm a fast learner...lead the way grumpy."

Daryl looks around then goes north taking us deeper into the woods. He suddenly stopped and bent down, he whistled for me to look over his shoulder.

"Can you guess this kind of animal?" he asked as he pointed to the animal print.

"Ummm….a rabbit?" I asked as i looked at the animal foot print.

"Nope newbie, this is a squirrel running the feet are side by side each other. Plus count the number of toes ya see in the footprint cause that'll show ya the animal." He told me as I nodded my head.

He looked up at the sky to see that the sun was starting to set "C'mon lets head back."

As we walk back to the forest, silence takes over us, the sound we could hear is the chirping of the birds, and the crunching of the leaves caused by us walking. We sneak glances at one another until Daryl stopped us again, he pointed to the ground and said "Look at these footprints, there a walker"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"By the amount of pressure was added onto that foot, than it go in a diagonal way." Daryl explains "The footprint also looks lazy like someone was dragging their feet after a long of walking. So the thing must be near still."

I looked around us to see the walker a few feet in front of us "Wanna try to use my crossbow to kill the little fucker." Daryl asked.

I looked at him as he was taking his crossbow off his back, he pulls the string back for it to be ready to shot the target. "Sure" He helped me put it into position.

"Okay so now with this finger you would just pull the trigger" I pulled the trigger aiming at the walker, the arrow hitted the shoulder causing the walker to walk lopsided. "Do what i showed you" I put the crossbow down in between my legs and pulled back the string, as I was doing that I was looking up to see that the walker was coming towards me. I panicked, losing grip of the string, while focusing on the walker, while fidgeting with the pullback string I found its holder, put the crossbow into position, and shot the walker right in between the eyes. I stood there shocked, that's when Daryl spoke "Good job newbie" as he went over to the zombie that was on the ground, and took the arrow out of its head. I hugged him and said "I had a great teacher."

As we pull apart, we stare into each other eye, our faces move closer to each other our lips, our foreheads touching one another, our lips lightly graze one another; until the sound of leaves crunching breaks us around.

I noticed the sheriff hat first then roll my eyes, Carl stands there with his arms crossed looking in between Daryl, a smirk on his face "The sun is going down sash, you were supposed to be back at the prison."

"How did you know where we were?" I asked hoping it wasn't the answer I was thinking.

"Wild guess, I guess" Carol told us as he walked away he looked over his shoulder and said "C'mon I won't say anything to anyone."

"You ain't see nothing" Daryl going over to Carl putting him into the headlock as we were walking back to the prison.

As they were walking ahead of me Daryl looks back at me and winks, I start to blush as I put Daryl's crossbow back over my shoulder. We locked eyes both thinking the same thing _This is the start of something new._

 **End of Flashback**

A couple of minutes later I found Daryl sitting on the ground leaning against a tree, he looked worn, tired and like he has been beaten up without being in a physical fight. Well actually this world will make you feel like you are in fight in order to survive. I went over to him, to see him burning a cigarette into his hand, I put my gun down next to him pull his hands apart so he doesn't have to feel the pain of burning. I sat in his lap facing him, put both of my hands on either side of his face, we made eye contact. His eyes looked completely dead like his was giving up.

"Don't give up just Daryl" I didn't have to say it my eyes just said the words words for me.

Daryl puts his head on my chest, pulls me closer to him, it was his turn to breakdown, to let go of any feeling that he was feeling. I put my chin on top of his head and started to run my fingers in his hair, to relax a little bit. Once he was done crying, he still laid his head on my chest and stated "Sash we can't keep living like this, we have judith to worry bout, we haven't had food in over a week. I don't know how much longer we can survive." I moved him his head up again with my hands on either side of his face, we make eye contact our eyes doing all the talking.

" _Daryl you are a survivor. What you been through is survival"_ I put my one hand inside his vest, onto his back to touch the scars on his back, while the other hand was stroking his cheek.

" _Sash I know but I have to be strong for you...I'm weak"_ I roll my eyes at him and kissed his cheek.

I look back into his eyes " _You're always strong for me"_

" _I try my best..ohhh and i found a barn"_ he smirked at me causing me to roll my eyes again, that's when it started to rain we got up fast and ran back to the group, we walked back to see Abraham slapping a bottle of water out Eugene as he was yelling at him.

"Guys I know where a place we can go to...follow me" Daryl said as we reentered the cut and headed towards the barn.

We entered the barn, all breathing heavy from the running we had to do. Everyone sat down enjoying the feeling of sitting down, and that we don't have to worry about walkers until we decide to leave the barn. Michonne, Carol, Glenn and Daryl start to build a fire, While Rosita was rocking Judith to sleep singing her a lullaby in spanish. Eugene, Noah and Carl were talking about some superhero. Abraham stayed near the just in case of a threat would be knocking at the barn door. Father Gabriel and Tara were looking around the barn trying to see if their was any food to eat..which I highly doubt there would be. Maggie was leaning the far wall, where the fire would be built

As time went on, we all started to do our own thing, Maggie laid on the floor with my jacket from Bob under her head, her eyes staring into the darkness of the barn. Tara, Rosita, Noah,Carl and Eugene were laying down next to one another, while Judith laid on top on top of him. I was leaning against the far end of the barn, I looked across me to see Abraham who made eye contact right back...as he took a sip of his whiskey. I breathe heavily and rolled my eyes, my eyes then capture yellow-orange hues of the fire as Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Carol and Rick sat around it. They were in their own conversation in hushed voices, probably to give the rest of us a good night sleep, after their conversation

I heard daryl get up and he moved closer to the door. I heard the sound of a chain going around the handle of the door, then Daryl grunts as he adds pressure to the storm to stop it from swinging open. I see Maggie get up from her spot on the ground, the wind from the outside is still causing the door to open slightly. I get up,moved to the other side of Daryl, our eyes locked with one another's...both of our eyes saying _I got you babe, you're strong for me i'm gonna be stronger for you._ Effectively every person in the group, came to work on keeping the barn door close.

As the night went on we worked as a family, as one moving unit. We stayed strong for one another, even though we are in a rough patch as a group. We proved that, we're fighters, survivors...we are the walking dead.

 **Let me know what yall guys think about this chapter**

 **Review please! Also let me know what yall think about the flashbacks...should I keep doing them or every couple of chapters?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's another chapter, if you're wondering this is going episode by episode. Oh by the way, I am sorry for the long upload, I am in college, so thats why its taking me so long to update.**

 **Chapter 3**

I woke up to Maggie shaking me awake from my slumber, she nods her head towards the barn door, as I got up, I looked up to see Daryl was looking in our direction.

 _Well be right back going outside_ as I tilted my head towards the barn door

He nodded his head, I felt his eyes go to my shoulder seeing that I had my gun, he waved his hand in a way telling me to go before, Rick woke up. Maggie leads the way as we make our way to the barn door, I looked around to see that everyone was still sleeping besides Judith who was now sitting up, smiling at me, points my way "Titi" she says giggling then goes back playing with her toes. Since Rosita came into the group she's been teaching Judith how to speak Spanish.

Maggie holds the door open for me as she continues outside, the trees on the ground broken from the storm that happened from the night before. Walkers tangled in the tree branches reaching out to Maggie and I trying to make us their meal plan for today as we walked around them. We walked until we got to a semi clearing that had a log on the ground, overlooking the vast clearing of tall grass. We sat down, Maggie was looking out into the distance, while I was slightly confused on why we were out here.

"Why are we out here?" I asked Maggie as the sunset was beginning to rise beyond the trees.

"For this" Maggie told me as the sky starting to show an array of colors pink, purple, and light blue.

"I see...he said he couldn't make it and that's how i feel" as I was looking at the colors of the sky in various shades. Losing my best friend and my brother….even if I got Daryl it feels hard to go on without them here but I know Daryl is urging me to keep going.

"You're gonna make it...Both of us will, that's the hard part" Maggie told me as her voice was breaking as she was trying to hold in tears from crying.

I looked down at Maggie hands to see her fondling with the jewelry box that Carl have given her "Daryl fixed it" as she started to wound it up. She chuckled, expecting to hear music from it "You gotta be kidding me" I rolled my eyes, at least he tried. We both started to laugh, motorcycles, Cars, and etc were Daryl specialty not musical boxes or teddy bears of that matter.

 **Flashback**

As I walk into C-block with Judith on my hip, I hear the sounds of annoying grunting coming from my cell, I go towards that direction. Maggie was leaning against the wall across from my cell with her legs crossed with a smirk on her face. I step in between her and my cell looking in both directions, I saw Daryl sitting on the bottom bunk with something in his hand, I go over to Maggie, stood next to her, while still slightly confused.

"What's going on with Daryl?" I asked Maggie, while seeing Daryl struggle with something while he kicked the cell door, acting like it didn't hurt.

"Well I asked him to fix a jewelry box, I found while on a run and he "got it" under control" Maggie told me, as she was still looking at Daryl in an amusement.

"What was wrong with it?" I asked again, while readjusting Judith who was now playing with hair, putting it in all directions.

"He said it was also a musical box, the thing to make music play wasn't working. I should've just asked Tyreese." Maggie told me "You know Daryl isn't good with small projects cars are his specialty."

I nodded my agreement "Your a hundred percent right with that" I told her as Daryl slammed himself onto the bed with the jewelry box in his hand. "Imma go make sure he doesn't try to fix it, with just telekinesis"

"Okay have fun, I'll be right here waiting." Maggie told me looking up, at me "Want me to take Jud-Jud?"

"Nah I got her." I told her as I push myself off the wall, and walked towards my cell.

I leaned myself against the cell door, Judith still on my hip, who was now looking back Maggie while she was making faces at her. Judith's giggles brought Daryl out of his thought and he looked at the both of us.

"What you want?" He asked frustrated, looking back at the jewelry/music box in his hands. I gave him a look that said 'who are you getting smart with?'. He said without looking at me, "my bad Newbs, I didn't mean it like that, just getting annoyed with this damn thing." He told me without looking at me, it was like he knew I was giving him that look.

I go over the the bunk, sit next to him, put Judith on the bed and handed her my hair product bottle, that was nearly empty anyway. I turned my attention back onto Daryl, was who now trying to fix the box with his mind. "Are you done hurting your mind Grumps?" I asked as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"I can't get this" Daryl told me in a tiny voice, I chuckled slightly, he was a perfectionist, even if it did not show.

"So, Daryl if you can't fix it then doing worry about Grumpy. I know you're being nice by Maggie and doing her a favor but she said that she'll go to Tyrese if you can't fix it"

"HEY! Don't make me feel bad" Maggie yelled from her spot that she was still sitting in, now accompanied by Beth and Glenn who were eating a bag of stale chips, It looked like they were enjoying the show.

I roll my eyes, turned my attention back to Daryl "Are you everything on it is intact?"

"Yes" Daryl answered back quickly.

"Grumpy, why do I have a feeling that you didn't do one thing"

"What is that Newbie?"

"This" I took the jewelry box and turned the dial, then putted it down on the bed.

We waitid a couple of seconds then it started to play. The sound of beautiful music, it sounded like the nutcracker, Judith starts clapping her hands together acknowledging the jewelry box was fixed.

"How newbie?" Daryl asked me looking dumbfounded.

"I don't know, I got the magic touch but it runs in the family. My grandpa used to have a lot of these and he taught Tyrese and I how to fix it" I told as I got up and stood in front of him taking the jewelry box out of his hands, I took his hands into mine and looked into his eyes. "I think cars are you specialty"

"I think so too, I have another great specialty which is pleasing you" Daryl said as he brought me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist as he still sitting on the bed. He pulls me down to give me a kiss, just then that's when Judith, grabbed Daryl by the back of his shirt, trying to herself up from the bed, she has the leave in conditioner in her hand and accidentally somehow manages to hit Daryl in the head. I heard laughter coming out from the outside cells, where Maggie, Beth and Glenn were sitting. I tried to hold in my laughter, so Judith couldn't see this as a good thing but the little girl has been taught worst.

"Ow lil ass kicker" Daryl rubbing the back of his head, where judith hitted him.

That's when we learnt Daryl wasn't great with jewelry boxes or have some way to doubt me.

 **Two weeks later**

I was sitting the car, trying to start it up in order to get ready to go on a run with the group, to the the supermarket we found a while back. I grunt in annoyance, hit the steering wheel, open the car door, I put my elbow on the hood of the car and lean my head against my hand. I felt a hand touch the lower part of my back that jumped me out of my thoughts, I turned around to see that it was Daryl.

"What's wrong Newbie? Usually your car, the first one up and running." Daryl told me has his hand moved to my butt, he must've seen that I was frustrated, his weird way of calming me down.

"I don't know for some reason the car isnt starting up, I tried everything." I told Daryl in annoyance, as I kick the driver sit as hard as I can.

"Newbs" He gave my butt a quick squeeze, I inhaled deeply and then release the breath. "Pop the hood and I'll look at it" He kisses my cheek, then I reach over near the wheel and pop the hood open for him as he moves to the front of the car to examine it.

I put my hand on top of the door seeing Bob, coming towards the group, I look at him intently kinda wanting to hear what he has to say "Hey I would like to start pulling my weight around here" Bob told me.

"Bob it's only been a week" I told him as I heard Daryl put down the hood of the car, and starts to walk towards the truck.

"That's a week's worth of meals. Roof over my head. Let me earn my keep" Bob was trying to talk me into letting him come with us.

"You were out on your own when Daryl found you."

"That's right" Bob smugly told me, like I was supposed to see that if he can handle himself out there, he can be a great contribution to the group.

"I just wanna make sure you know how to play on a team." I told him matter of factually.

"Aint gonna do it unless its easy" Daryl told me as he walked pass me, going to his motorcycle "Oh newbs the car should be working now."

"He was a medic in the army" Now Glenn was Bob side. I roll my eyes as they tried to persuade, I can tell I wasn't going to win this debate.

Bob gives me a reassuring look that he has this, but I know my team...I know who's stronger and weak at things they do. I finally came up with a decision..he better not make me regret this.

"You one hell of a tough shell you know that" Bob trying to get on my good side, but I still look at him wearily.

"Okay." I quickly responded as he got into the car, I heard Daryl start up his engine and started to get into the car. I start it up, the car came to life, I chucked to myself I got out of the car and walked over to Daryl who was smirking at me.

I looked at him with my arms crossed my chest "How?"

"I don't know, I guess its runs in the family" Daryl revving his engine trying to prove a point.

I hit him lightly on his arm, turned around back to the car and put the car into drive. I chuckled to myself again, replaying those words he told in my head because those were the words I told him a few weeks ago.

 **End of Flashback**

Just then Maggie and I heard the sound of grass and leaves rustling, the footsteps didn't sound like anyone that is in the group. After being around them, so long I learned everyone different footstep sound and this one definitely wasn't the family. Maggie and I sprung into action, both of us pointing our guns towards this intruder. The guy has hands up in surrender, a backpack on his back, a sweater that looked like it was freshly clean, he had a smile on his face that would show us that he didn't mean trouble.

"Hey. hi, oh I didn't mean to interrupt" The guy who was nameless for now, told Maggie and I. "Good morning. My name is Aaron, I know" he chuckles "Stranger danger but um I'm a friend. I would like to talk to the person incharge. Rick right?"

"How'd you know?" Maggie asked Aaron.

"Why?" I asked very confused on how this guy knew Rick...maybe from the beginning but Rick would've mention him in a story.

"I have good news" Aaron assured us, oh so he was Jesus now.

That's when the jewelry box srtas to play a tune, Maggie and I look at it very confusingly, we swore the jewelry box didn't work. So why? Now did it suddenly play? Was is it a sign?

 **Let me know what yall think about this chapter. I would love to hear yall feedback. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We walk through the tall grass back towards the barn, Maggie leads the way with Aaron in the middle, then I'm behind him, I have my gun out just incase. Aaron tries to speak to us telling how'd we would have to audition in order to get into this community. Maggie tells him to stay quiet, reason being if anyone from the group hears him, they're gonna think he's there's to threaten the family without hearing us out first. Knowing with what happened at Terminus, Rick isn't gonna trust just any gonna hear some stranger out and trust them that easily, Rick is gonna need hardcore proof before he puts us in danger.

As we near the barn, Maggie nods towards me, I start to pat down Aaron for weapons as he starts to squirm, wondering what I'm doing.

"Knowing our leader, he's gonna want us to check for weapons,before we bring you around is children." Maggie firmly whispering to aaron so that only her, I and him can hear.

"If I wanted to hurt, any of guys I would have been done it." Aaron looking at Maggie in her eyes, I can tell he was telling the truth but it's not our call to make.

"Again it's not our decision" Maggie explained to Aaron, one thing I realized is that he's very stubborn "Sash did you find a anything?" Maggie now turning the focus onto me.

"Yeah" I handed her the hand gun and knife, that he had in his pockets.

Okay let's go." Maggie put the gun into her back pocket and the knife into her belt loop, as we closer to the barn, it was still quiet but I highly doubt, everyone was still sleeping.

We reached the barn, Maggie opened the barn door and started to speak "Hey guys" Maggie making sure she got everyone attention as she walked into the barn first "This is Aaron" Everyone put their gun into position, getting ready to shot the "intruder". Aaron turns arounds to look at me, I gave a look that said 'told you this would happen'. Daryl brushes us three, goes outside the barn to check, if anyone has possible followed us then he gets in front of me, I move a little bit so he could have more room as he researchers Aaron just in case we missed any weapons. As he, was doing Maggie was speaking "We met him outside, we checked him and we took all of his weapons." Maggie telling everyone mainly Rick that Aaron wasn't a bad guy. I see Tara closing the barn door, out of the corner of my eye, Daryl is still shielding me from Aaron just in case, I know Aaron wouldn't do anything to harm me, at this point but Daryl didn't know that, in Daryl's eyes he's protecting the last thing that means so much to him. Quietness, takes over the barn, as Aaron is looking over the group of people that is standing in almost every inch of the barn. Judith starts to cry, noticing the tension in the room she reaches for Carl who takes her, and starts to soothe her to keep her quiet, that may attract any walker that didn't get pick up from the storm.

"Hey" Aaron starts to speak with his hands still up in surrender "NIce to meet you" Aaron steps closer to Rick but everyone moves closer to Aaron. Daryl has an hand on my waist, so he knows how far I am from him. I put my hand on his, take it into my hand.

"You said he had a weapon" Rick spoke for the first time in a while. Maggie walks over to Rick, to give him the weapon, that was Aarons. "There something you need" As, Rick started to check the gun.

"He has a camp, near by he wants us to audition to get in" I told Rick what Aaron told us, when he saw us in the clearing.

"Well….I wish there was another word for it, audition makes it seem like we're some dance group, that's only on friday nights" Aaron trying to make a joke out of the situation. "And it's not a camp, it's a community, I think you all would make valuable additions to the community. MY job is to convince yall to follow me back home, but I know if I were you, I wouldn't either not until I knew what I was getting myself into." Aaron trying to convince an convinced Rick.

"Sasha can you hand Rick my pack?" Aaron asked me. As I was removing the pack off my back, I felt Daryl hand tighten on mine, I looked up into his eyes my eyes saying _Let me give this to Rick, I'll be right in eyesview._ He lets go of my hand, but puts his crossbow at the back of Aaron head, just in case. I go over to Rick, to give him the backpack then go back to my spot behind Daryl, I put my hand on his arm, telling him to lower his crossbow. Aaron realized our interaction, he looked like he was gonna say something, but figured it was wise if he was to keep his mouth shut. I don't think, he wants to end up like the last guy.

 **Flashback**

It was a cloudy day at the prison, Daryl and I were outside, checking the inventory for the guns in the bins that we kept outside only during the day. Daryl was counting and I was writing them down in a notebook. Everyone had there own gun, but usually just incase, Rick would like us to double check so no one is getting more than one gun. Usually we would rotate different people, it was supposed to be Maggie and I, but Maggie asked Daryl Can he take her shift, so she could go onto watch with Glenn. I was shocked to hear wake me up this morning, so we could get this started and possibly done by lunch.

"Thats weird" As I looked at the previous pages of the inventory then I looked at yesterday

"What Newbs?" Daryl asked me.

"There are some guns missing"

"How many?"

"About th-" before I could answer a guy from Woodbury, bumped into me, I sucked my teeth and looked in the guy direction but it wasn't me who said anything "You could say sorry to Sasha" Daryl getting into the guy face.

"If I don't" The guy looking at Daryl than at me "whatcha gonna do about it" The guy sizes up Daryl, this guy should know if you challenge Daryl, just get prepared.

Daryl grabs the guy my the collar of his shirt, and put him up the wall "Say sorry now" Daryl holds the guy more higher off the wall.

"Dary don't" I put my hand on his arm, he starts to lower the guy but doesn't let him go "He's not worth it"

Daryl lets go of the guy but with a slam against the ground, slowly some people who were walking around started to stop and stare. "Go while you got the chance" Daryl turns around seeing the few people behind us "What yall lookin at?" Daryl starts putting the guns back into the bin, gras his crossbow and walks away angrily. I close the notebook, go back to C-block, go into Rick cell and put the notebook under his mattress, so he could the inventory for this morning and give the notebook to whoever is bringing in the guns later.

 **Later that night**

I'm leaving the showers and on my way back to C-block to my cell. I wonder through the maze of hallways, while towel drying my hair. As, I was walking I heard a noise coming from behind me, I turned around to see that there no one there. I turned around and quicken my pace, even though this side of the prison is secured, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a walker that got in somehow. I keep walking, when I feel a hand go over my mouth and pulls me into the darkest corner, I try to scream but can't. He puts me up against the wall, I see his blue eyes glowing in the night. I try to push him away, but he takes my wrist and holds it down and puts his legs covering mine so i can't kick him.

As his hand is still over my mouth I try to scream, he laughs "No one is here to help you even your lover boy" He says in a creepy whisper, I feel him lightly graze a knife across my cheek, then he licks the knife….I realized that this was the guy that bumped into me earlier today….the guy from woodbury. I hear the sound of the gun clicked, and the barrel of the gun go on my temple. "I hated you when you, were in woodbury. You thought you were so perfect, you walked around with your head held high because you were a 'wonderful' sniper. I worked hard to be put on watch at Woodbury but you just came into Woodbury and took that from me." He angrily holding the gun tighter to my head, I felt the tears from my eyes flow down my face. "Oh now the not so brave Sasha is crying. Well my daughter, was crying when you didn't help her from those walkers during yall run." My eyes go wide at the memory of his daughter getting bitten by walkers. I remember going to him, telling him how sorry I was and that I wished it was me. "I hope, you said goodbye to your brother, sometime today he'll be feeling my pain." He clicks the gun getting ready to shot me. I close my eyes, waiting for the bullet for go through my temple but it never does.

I hear the sound of him choking on his own blood, I tried to open my eyes but i couldn't bring myself to open them, I then felt someone pull into a hug and then they start leading me out of the corner and into the hallway. We walk until we reach my cell, everyone must be seeping because it's still so quiet. I feel the person lay me down onto the bottom bunk, and put the cover over me, I grab the pillow that underneath my head and cry into it. I hear whispers from what sounds like two males and a female, I hear the two set of footsteps walk away. Then I hear the other person, take off their shoes and crawl into my bunk with me.

The person turns me around, takes the pillow out of grib, put me into their chest. I cry harder unaware of who I was crying into...that's when the person spoke "Shhh it's okay Newbie, I got you, I'm here, I got cha...as long as I'm here no one will hurt you. I promise" Daryl whispered into my ear, as he kissed the top of my head, he starts to rub my back in order to calm.

I realized that I am safe with Daryl.

 **End of Flashback**

That's when Aaron started to speak up again about the community. I roll my eyes, I knew he was trying explain himself but Rick wasn't having it, because Rick got up from his squatting position and punched Aaron in the face.

 **There were some changes that I made. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please let me know about the flashbacks. So please enjoy and review.**

 **Once they get to Alexandria, I will be changing it up a bit. I know Sasha death in the show but I'm thinking that I don't want her to die in the my story, so someone could possibly take her death**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After listening to Michonne, Rick lets Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Rosita and Abraham go check out Aaron story, to make sure he wasn't lying. Rick told Tara, Noah, Carl, Carol, Eugene, Father Gabriel, Daryl and I to go watch the perimeter of the barn. We walk around till we completely cover the barn, Carol was to my right, Tara was on my left, Daryl was in front of the barn wanting to be near the barn just in case, Rick needed backup.

As I was looking ahead, I felt two pairs of eyes boring into me like I was being experimented for the cure. I don't have to look at Carol or Tara to know that they had questions, about Daryl and I. I finally look at both of them, just to see that they had smirks on their faces, I roll my eyes at them.

"Ask away" I told Tara and Carol who seemed like they were itching to know the details of Daryl and I.

"When did y'all start dating? Who knew?" Tara asked.

"The prison. Beth, Maggie and Glenn found out when they asked Daryl to fix a jewelry box then Carl knew there was something going on between us but it was confirmed when he walked into my cell." I told them now looking ahead, remembering that day.

 **Flashback**

"C'mon Sasha really?" Carl exaserated as I was walking ahead of him, rolling my eyes.

"Carl, I'm not telling you if he asked or not yet...you know he keeps almost everything to himself, I don't wanna jinx it." I exclaimed as I grabbed the gun that was hanging on the gate.

"Sasha, you tell me everything…." trying to sound as innocent has possible

"Yeah i know we do tell each other everything" I exclaimed as I made sure the gun has bullets.

"Exactly my point Sasha." Carl runned next to me and putted a hand on top of mine to stop me from examining the gun "So you're just gonna be going on yall weekly picnic or meetup. Sash I'm not a little kid anymore, you can tell me the truth." I look up too see him giving me his best puppy dog eyed look. I roll my eyes, trying not to give in but I feel like I don't have a choice. I looked at the sky, silently asked the lord "How did I get blessed with these people?"

"Ill let you know what happens, when him and I get back." I told him walking away to the fence before he gets a chance to any other question.

As I walk into the woods, I take in the scenery, the sounds of nature that almost made me forget that we are living in the zombie apocalypse, that our lives aren't sparred in this world, my thoughts running wild as I go to Daryl and I spot. It was like survival of the fittest...what animals have been doing for years but now it's our turn to become survivalist without them like how they survived without us. Thinking about it, my skills that I had has helped me out, being a firefighter I had to be quick on my feet and ready whenever a challenge came my way.

I walked a little longer, till I reached mine and Daryl spot, our usual black and red checkered blanket laid on the ground, and a flashlight was on the blanket so we could walk back at night his back was facing me, while he had his arms crossed across his chest with his crossbow on his back. I didn't want disturb him, so I quietly stepped where there were less leaves. As, I approached him, I noticed he perks his head up...noticing that there was a slight change around him. I sow my steps down, as I looked at the ground making sure I'm quiet, I looked up to see that he was no longer standing there. I stopped to look around, my gun into place in case….Daryl was just here a second ago. I walk a little bit ahead, looking behind trees making sure Daryl isn't trying to hide behind a tree in order to scare me.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand goes around my mouth. I fight back trying to hit the person to the best of my abilities, then I use my gun and hit that person in the gut. I hear them hit the floor, then I turn around to see that it was Daryl. I bend down to his level, put his head into my lap and stroke his hair. "I'm sorry Grumpy, I thought you were someone else." I kiss his forehead, as he holds his side. His blue eyes meet my brown eyes, I stroke his cheek as he told me "I'm gonna get a bruise later"

"You should've never sneaked up on me, your nickname should be squirrel instead of grumpy since you moved so fast" I exclaimed to him as he rolled his eyes.

"I prefer grumpy." He tells me as he tries to get up, I help him up "Let's go back to our spot."

We walk back to the direction of our spot, we reach our spot in a matter of minutes, I lower him down gently onto the blanket, while he sits up I remove his crossbow, so he could lay down in a better comfortable position. He laid down, waiting for me to join him, I removed my gun off of my back, laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he runs his fingers through my hair. I didn't want to put it into a braid or bun. I lifted up Daryl shirt to check on his side, where I hitted him, there was a slight bruise that was starting to form. I ran my hand over the lightly bruised area "I'm sorry grumpy" I looked up at Daryl as I traced the outline of the forming bruise.

"Newbie I said it's okay, I should've thought better than to sneak up on you while you were looking for me" He looks into my eyes "You know I had worst" Daryl stats as he, traces my back with his fingers.

"I know but still" I close my eyes as I hear the beating of his heart going into a slow rhythm. His breathing is steady and slow, indicating that he has fallen asleep.

I open my eyes, to notice that it was nightfall, I sit up to fall Daryl pull me closer, I giggle softly, his tight grip on my waist. His eyes slowly open adjusting to the nighttime, the light that is lunating around us is the light from the moon. We then stare into each other eyes, each of us looking for an answer that we possible already knew...but who was gonna be the one to say ask the question? This world was unpredictable place.

Daryl clearing his throat brought me out of my train of thought "Did you hear me Newbie?"

I looked at him confused "What did you say?"

"Do you want to be my girl?" He asked in such a Daryl way that I had laughed. I started to play with my fingers, I suddenly got nervous even though the flirting, teasing banter, sleeping in each other bunks has led to this moment. It's not the most romantic but it works for me. Daryl and I were similar in some ways, since this world started we had to think about survival, our lives before also built us for this survival. The pain and suffering of losing someone was always fresh because of the unknown that lurks within this world. Was I ready to take this plunge? I was ready.

"Yes I would be your girl Grumpy" I happily told him as I brought my face closer to his whisper along his lips.

Daryl grabs the back of my neck to crash our lips together, our tongues fighting for dominance, this kiss was like a hundred sparks being lit up on the fourth of july. I maneuvered myself so, that I was straddled him, deepening the kiss that would slowly turn the kisses, slow and passionate. We broke apart our foreheads touching, our breathing being the only sound that could be heard.

"C'mon let's get out of here" Daryl getting up with me still in his lap, he putted my feet on the ground. my down as he grabbed our weapons,then the blanket. As, he was folding the blanket, I was running my hand up and down his back getting kinda antsy knowing what's about to happen. We walk hand-in-hand to the prison in silence, sneaking glances at one another as we got closer. We reached the fence, he lets me go first, as I enter through the gate I felt his hand fall from my lower back to my ass and gave it a quick smack, I held my butt ,yelped at the initial shock, while giving him the death glare. He smirks at me then walks a little ahead of me leaving me stunned, I caught up him to effectively, he takes my hand and kisses it, then he puts an arms around my shoulder to bring me closer to him, Daryl wasn't the one to any form of public affection unless we were alone, well we are alone but you know there could be eyes in the watchtower. Entering the courtyard, wa sorta like walking into a graveyard, our steps along the gravel with the noise of the dead in the backyard. I peered over my shoulder to see that there was about two at the gate. Those two would probably roam to another area in the morning or if they hear some kind of noise. We finally reached the gate to the prison, open slowly, slip through, and we head towards C-block. On our way inside I put the gun I used into the bin, Daryl was putting the blanket on the shelves with the other blankets in the lockers. I walk over to C-block door, lightly tugged on it to find it open. As, I was opening the cell door Daryl wrapped his arms around my waist, moved my hair to the side, started to kiss my neck. I moaned lowly, biting my lip trying to wake anyone up. I broke away from him and slipped through the door, my laugh, echoing through the C-block, Daryl put a finger on his lips in order to shush me so I could wake anyone. I stopped at the stairs biting my lips, as I saw Daryl coming towards, he looked like to be a wolf stalking on its prey getting ready to attack.

Daryl picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, my fingers go into his hair, and our lips meet again, our kisses intense but passionate, the sounds of our moans echoing through the cell block. He starts to walk up the stairs, and head towards my cell. When we get to my cell Daryl puts me onto the bed, goes over to the cell door to pull the blanket over the door then to close to cell door, to give someone a bigger hint. I start to take off my shoes, not noticing that Daryl was now near me, I brought my hands to my hair getting ready to put it into a bun until I felt Daryl hand on my wrist "No don't put it up, I love you hair out" he tells me as he ran his fingers through it, then his fingers lightly brushed against my cheek.

I took his hand, pulled him closer to me, I put my hand on the back of his neck, while his hand went to my back, we kissed this time the kiss still intense but passionate as he lower me onto my back, he goes back to kissing my neck as I tug at his shirt for him to take it off. He takes off his shirt, I let my fingers brush against his scars he got as a child, I feel him tense up. I bought one hand to the back of his neck, placed a kiss on his neck, then leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his ear and whisper into his ear "I got you Grumpy, I'm here, no one is gonna hurt you. Those scars who you are and made you the guy who I fell in love with. The archer and The Sniper. Grumpy and Newbie" I still traced the lines of scars.

"Us against the world Newbie" he kissed my neck as he spoke those words. In his way that was his way of agreeing to us becoming an item. That was his way of reassuring himself that I wasn't going anywhere.

Not to long after that our clothes we ripped off of our bodies, tonight wasn't gonna be rushed, we took our time in the presence of each other, exploring our bodies taking each other to new heights. Daryl looked into my eyes, making sure I was ready, I nodded my head as he filled me, he kissed me to suppress my moans as he started to move, I wrapped my legs around his waist, held him close encouraging him, but quietly we couldn't be as loud, we reached our climax, I whispered his name into his ear I cummed around him, taking every ounce of him, our kisses slow as he pulled out of me, he laid next to me not breaking our kisses. We fell asleep in each other arms that night.

The morning came too fast the following day, I stretched my body looking next to me, seeing a sleeping Daryl, I rolled my side facing him, I moved a couple of strands from his forehead, he stirs slightly but doesn't wake up, out of the corner of my eye, I see a shadow pacing in front of my cell, I slowly get up find a shirt that I believed to Daryl and put it on along with my jeans. I grab a ponytail holder from my dresser to put my hair into a bun.

I go over to the cell and slowly open it not trying to wake up Daryl, then a drew back the sheet to see Carl who now stopped pacing, stand in front of me. His eyes roam my entire, I fidget under his staring eyes.

"So what happened with you and Daryl?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Um we'd talked" I nervously looking back at Daryl to check that he hasn't woken up yet.

"And?"

Just then Daryl starts to yawn, which makes my eyes go big, Carl pushes pass me. His eyes go big like they were trying to not pop out of his head. Daryl was now on his back, had the blanket across his middle section luckily, Carl's was hanging open and closing he wasn't sure what to say. He pointed to me then to Daryl repeating this action for about four times then put his hands in surrender "Next time i'll wait later in the day to find out the info….I need to go find something to burn my brain of those images" Carl now walking out of the cell with his head down.

I followed him out of the cell and told him "This stays between us."

"What stays between us?" He told me with a smirk on his face as he walked away leaving me slightly dumbfounded "Dixon I gotchu" Now he was trying to be funny as ran down the stairs. I knew this was between him and I.

I walk back into my cell to see Daryl awake, he pats the spot next to him for me to lay down, I do as I put my head on his chest. "I woke up and you were gone" Daryl sounding kinda sad but i know he was joking.

"We had a visitor" I looked up at him and kissed his chin.

"Who?" Daryl asked as He put a hand on my waist.

"Carl, he knows about us"

"Hopefully he can keep his mouth shut."

"He will if he knows what's good for him. He called me Dixon"

"Of course he would, he started calling Maggie, Rhee when her and Glenn started to date. We just started dating, I dont want to scare you away with the idea just yet"

"Well it doesn't have to happen just yet, I wouldn't mind being when the time is right" I told him as a took his member into my hands and gave it a few bumps, Daryl put a finger under my chin so I could look at him, and he kisses me. "Maybe I should have you start thinking of the idea" He told me as he maneuvered me onto my back causing me to laugh out loud as his subtle bear brushed against my cheek.

 **End of Flashback**

"Does he make you happy?" Carol asking in a curious tone of voice.

"He does...it's just you know." I look down to the ground and start kicking at the ground with the heel of my shoe, trying to find the rest of the answer, with a large amount of doubt at the back of head . "There's a lot of side that afraid of losing him after losing Tyreese and Bob"

"You won't lose him" Tara and Carol said at the same time.

"Yall dont know that...this world is so uncertain sometimes….anything good that you have, it can be slipped out of fingers"

"Sash, listen to know if you think like that you just might, I know you won't lose him, you say how he protected you from Aaron. Plus, we got the whole family to protect each other. After Terminus, losing Bob and Tyreese, Rick is gonna make sure that's not gonna happen." Carol exclaimed to me as a silent tear, went down my face. Tara wiped away the tear, that was falling. "I'm not tryna scare you Sash but I want you to know that we feel your pain." Carol bringing me into a hug, stroking my hair as I felt Tara hand on my back. "We all lost someone Sash, that pain reminds us to keep going and gives us the reason to keep fighting. Dont shut us out, even Daryl" Carol now taking my face within her hands, she wipes away the remaining tears from my face.

"Now don't worry, we already gave Daryl the talk so he knows if he hurts you he's gonna have to deal with us" Tara wrapping her arms around my waist, putting her chin my shoulder then she kisses my cheek. I pat her head and smile "See I got you to smile" I roll my eyes, let a small chuckle.

"Thank you Tar-Bear" That's when we heard the crinkle of leaves come near us, we turned around to see Daryl standing there with his crossbow on his back.

He walks over to us, Tara till didnt let me go yet as he was walking over to us. "Ya tryna steal my girl" Daryl stopped in front of us with a smirk on his face.

"Well I could if I wanted too but nah, she has your germs" Tara unwrapping her arms from my waist with a disgusted look on her face, I looked at her shocked not knowing what to say "What? You're cute and all but c'mon Daryl has germs." I shake my head at her antics, turn my attention back to Daryl.

"Tara, let's go around the front, lets go check if Carl and Noah didn't kill Eugene or Father Gabriel yet." Carol pushes Tara away as the go around the barn, before she fully goes around the barn, she looks back at us and says "Pookie don't hurt her she's in a fragile state of mind." Then she continues to barn towards the front of the barn.

Daryl then closes the gap between us and pulls me into a hug. The smell of sweat and forest hitted my nose strongly, It wasn't a pleasant smell for anyone else but for Daryl it fitted him. I rest my head, against his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist. The sound of birds chirping, surrounded us, neither of us making a sound. "Sash when we go to this place that's if we go, know that I still got you I'm not going anywhere" Daryl told me as he stroke my hair, I nodded my head but feel like I couldn't hold onto that promise. Hopefully this place is what they say it is.

"Lovebirds, C'mon they're back" Carol coming back to get us, we let go of one another, Daryl leads away as he takes my hand.

As, we enter the barn Aaron eyes fall to our hands, Daryl puts me behind him as he stares down Aaron. I rub Daryl's arm in order to calm down, so he wouldn't feel threatened while Aaron was here. I looked over Daryl shoulder, behind Rick to see that Aaron was telling the truth, indicating by the amount of cans that would be too much for one person to go on a run. Daryl over to the other side of the barn, next to Abraham, he sits down a bench that was in the barn, and I go to stand next to Michonne, Daryl doesn't see anything wrong with it.

"This is our now" Rick stats to Aaron as he holds the can of food in his hand. I see Michonne roll her eyes at Rick antics, she was getting impatient.

"There's more than enough" Aaron replies back to Rick who was still tied up to the barn column.

"It's our rather or not, we go to our camp" Rick exclaims to Aaron, this side of Rick was the Rick you wouldn't want to mess with.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we go?" Carl asked Rick. Sometimes I tend to forget that Carl is still a kid that grew up in the zombie apocalypse. He had stability at the prison, that was broken in the when governor attacked. To him, this place sounded like it could actually be home. To all of us, it sounded promising.

"If he were lying. Or if he wanted to hurt us" MIchonne stats to Carl, she turned her attention back to Rick "But he isn't. And he doesn't. We need this, So we're going all of us. Someone say something if they think differently" Michonne being the voice of reason. Rick doesn't say anything, but nods his head, he lets Michonne take the lead on this.

"I'on know man this barn smells like horseshit" Daryl tells me, as he plays with his fingers, causing me to chuckle. He looks at me and winks, I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Yeah we're going" Rick says aloud finally giving in to the idea of going to this community, he turn his attention back to Aaron "So where are you going?"

"Everytime, I done this, I've been behind the wheel, driving recruiters back" Aaron answers with nerves in his voice. "I believe your good people...I-I bet my life on it, just not ready to bet my friend life" Aaron starts to stutter as he got nervous again.

Michonne goes towards Aaron and tells him "You're not driving, so you wanna get 'll have to tell us how"

"Go north on route 16" Aaron tells Rick, as he was looking at the map.

"And then?" Michonne asked.

Aaron looks up at Michonne "I'll tell you when we get there"

"We'll take 23 north" Rick tells Aaron, Rick is definitely doing this his way. "Youll give us directions from there"

"Thats, I don't know how to say it but that's a bad idea, we've cleared 16, it'll be faster" aaron tells matter factly.

"We'll take 23" Rick giving Aaron his final choice of the matter. "We leave at sundown"

"We're doing this at night?" I ask Rick, Daryl comes over to me and puts a hand on my lower back as I lower my head and shake it. Night is a bad idea.

"Look I know it's dangerous, but if something was to happen we could, leave before they even know were there" Rick tells me "Its better then to ride up to the gates in the morning" Now he was speaking to the whole group seeing if anyone else would disagree to his idea.

Aaron continues to tell Rick that he was putting us, his family in danger. Rick, has seen enough to know that he wouldn't want to do that but also he was thinking of the easiest way to do this just in case we had to escape. Rick exits the barn with Michonne following after leaving the rest of us to stand there looking over Aaron. A second later, Michonne tells us to stand packing up the RV.

Carl hands Judith to me as he went to grab some of the supplies, and weapons into the RV. Abraham was talking with Glenn on who was gonna drive the RV, effectively it was decided that Abraham would drive and Rosita would be in the passenger sit. Father Gabriel was in the corner praying, and Daryl was watching over Aaron. Noah, Tara, Maggie, Carol load up the RV along with Carl to get the job done faster. Everyone wants to see this "new home", to see if it would really be legit that they weren't lying to us. I have a feeling that we would be seen as the outsiders, that would have to do things their way for awhile, they wouldn't understand why we fight like we do since they been behind the wall for who knows how long. This could be a place where Judith could grow and Carl could make friends. Where many if we wanted to start building families.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Judith started to clap her hands, to get my attention "What Jud-Jud?" I ask the little girl who was playing with the string on my jacket.

"Tia" she points to me and puts a finger on my nose.

I pretend to bite her finger, as she laughs pulling it away from me everytime I try to bite it, "Where's Daryl?" She turns in my arms and points to Daryl "Ummm where's Tara?" She looks around then sees Tara coming into the barn and Points at her. Judith was starting learn who everyone after terminus, Rick figured to teach her, so even if its a vague memory of that person she would remember. We play this game til the RV is ready and packed up to go. Rick takes Aaron into the car along with Michonne and Glenn. While the rest of us go into the RV, I'm the last one to step into the RV with Dary behind me and Judith still in my arms.

As, I sit down with Judith on my lap, Dary sits next to and puts an arm around my shoulder. Judith is making up words that I don't know trying to have a conversation with me. I pretend to know what's she's talking about. I start to think, this is the start of something new. A New Life that is waiting for us as a family.

Let me know what y'all think! Review!

Do y'all like the idea of having longer chapters or the normal length of the chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! How are y'all? Here is another chapter...sorry I haven't been posting as much I have a huge college paper that is due soon. I wanted you guys to have a chapter to read. I will be working on this story and others while I am on winter break. That will be in a couple of weeks.**

 **So please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

We were still in the RV as nightfall surrounded us. Carol was sitting near the window watching the game between Eugene and Maggie. Maggie was also holding a sleeping Judith, somehow Judith didn't wake up from the constant Gabriel, Tara, Carl and Noah were in a heated debate about some superhero. They were trying to educate Father Gabriel on a topic he didn't understand. Rosita was sitting passenger as Abraham was driving the RV. Glenn, Michonne and Rick were driving in the car ahead of us with Aaron. I was sitting on the bed looking out the window taking in the lifeless woods that we were just passing by. Thinking was this place really worth it? Would we lose people? We couldn't lose me people...we lost enough already. We were done fighting battles that couldn't be fought. Our energy was drained from each passing day. The constant struggle of having to search for food that would last a group this big long enough til we find another place. We were losing ourselves and fighting one another. Rick is trying to hold this the group together for as long as he can, but I could tell we're slipping. But just somehow we are still holding on to that last bit of hope. Hope felt like a fish gasping for air, no longer was a word that held a definition.

I heard footsteps come towards me, that broke me out of my thoughts. I looked to see that, it was Daryl. His crossbow was on his back and arms were crossed across his chest. I patted the spot next to me. There was a sheet on the floor and thumbtacks next to it, he covers the entrance with the sheet and putting the two thumbtacks in order to hold it in place. Aaron or his boyfriend must've had it there for more privacy when traveling. He comes to sit down, put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I felt him kiss the top of my head, as he rubs my arm. I closed my eyes, my head on his chest, taking in this moment. The smell of forest and sweat taking over my senses. I come to fall in love with the smell, anyone else would've thought it was gross. I was someone who managed to somehow love it. I felt Daryl put a finger under my chin, to make me look at him. Our eyes locking with one another's. Blue meeting dark brown a conversation that was being said without words. As, I looked into his eyes, I could see answers to the questions I was asking myself. Were we going to be okay when we get to this "home"? Was this a place where we could possibly start a family? Or maybe even get married? Would we live that long to even see those days? Would we have someone terrorize our happiness? His words were….We are gonna be good just gonna take some getting used too in this new place….We haven't talked about a family just yet….Marriage was mentioned once or twice….We would both live to see those days…..We would have each other backs.I believe his words,I nod my head in agreement to the silent promise.

 **Flashback**

We'd just left Terminus and are continuing on the train tracks. Daryl was walking next to me as we were walking to nowhere at the moment. We didn't have to say anything to know that we missed one another. It was a good reunion when I seen him walk into the tran cart back at Terminus. I hugged, kissed and cried with him as he scooped me up into a hug. I missed his sweaty forest scent that I grown used too. I missed everything he'd did and I miss our conversations. We'd knew that we couldn't talk right away, we'd had to fight our way out first. Daryl knew I could handle it, so he didn't feel the need to look over his shoulder during the battle of terminus to make sure I was okay. But I felt his eyes land on me making sure I was still there. I understood completely, he lost his brother who was near and dear to him. He didn't want to lose me as well.

Daryl touched my side, points in the direction of the towards the woods "We're gonna see if we could catch some squirrel. It'll be awhile Rick." Daryl told Rick who nodded his head and sat on the ground. HIs hand on my lower back, we go into the direction he pointed in as the group stops for us.

We walk for a while, as we look into the ground for the squirrel footprints, The silence surrounding us, it was a comfortable silence that didn't phase us. We were used to it, we knew what the other were thinking and how close to sanity or insanity we were. It was kinda crazy how sync we were sometimes. If you would've told me that I was gonna be with Daryl Dixon I wouldn't believe you. Even if this world takes the important things from you, it could possibly give you something in return. I heard Daryl stop and he setted up a trap for the squirrels. I stand behind him watching his every movement setting up the trap. My gun in position just incase a walker or someone comes out of the trees. I highly doubt anyone would but you never know with everything that's going on with us as a group….we're having a bit of bad luck. We didn't know when luck was on our side.

I turned around to check our surroundings when I felt Daryl's hand on my lower back. He points towards a tree for us to sit by as we wait for the squirrels to make their way to the trap. I go over to the tree, sit down in front of it as I put my gun in front of me. Daryl comes to sit next to me, and puts his crossbow in front of him also.

"You'd think we'll find somewhere?' I asked Daryl as I put my hand on the back of his neck and play with his hair.

"That'll be hard Newb. We'd thought therminus was good, look what happened they tried to make us breakfast, lunch and dinner" Daryl replies as he put a hand on my teigh. I put my other hand on top of his, and caress it. I bring then bring it to my lips and place a kiss on it.

"You gotta point" I agreed with him as he put his head onto my chest.

"I can't lose anyone else." Daryl told me as he wrapped his arms around me causing me to slide down the tree a little.

"You won't lose me" I told him as I kissed the top of his head and continued to runs my fingers through his hair. "We will find somewhere soon." We'd stayed in this position for a little while longer. I suddenly felt droll going on my breast. Daryl must've been tired I dont think he even had a proper amount of sleep since we left terminus.

"Daryl wake up….you're drooling." As I move Daryl's head to wake him up. He grunts as I move his head but forces it back onto my chest. I let out a chuckle, once Daryl was asleep there was no way of waking him up, it was like waking up a sleeping bear. Only this sleepy bear would be grumpy, snappy and not talkative. "Daryl c'mon no sleeping on the job" I smirked as I tickled the side of his stomach that was showing a bit

"Leave me alone woman, tryna sleep" Daryl mumbled as he tried to snuggled closer into me.

"Daryl ya gotta wake up and check the trap" I told him as I tried to push him off of me.

"You know how to check it"

"I need you to get up, so I could check it"

"You ughhh" he let go of me as I got up from my stop that I was sitting at. As I walked over to the trap he'd laid himself on the floor and cuddled with my gun. I shaked my head at his antics. I went over to trap to see that there was about six squirrels in the trap. I untied the trap, picked up the bundle of squirrels and back towards Daryl. I tapped him on his shoulder to wake him up, he didn't move or make a noise. I rolled my eyes, put the squirrels onto the ground and laid next to him. I wrap a leg around him and put my face as close as I can to his. I moved my other hand towards his other arm, started to move a finger over his muscles.

"Daryl honey, you gotta get up" I told him in a low voice he slowly stirs.

"No" he mumbles moving his face closer to mine.

I gave his lips a quick peck "C'mon everyone is waiting for us" I hope that would get him up.

"They can wait" There was no way of getting him up.

"Daryl c'mon for me" He opens his eyes to look at me, I gave him my best puppy eyed look. I heard him suck his teeth and then he got up. "You're lucky I love ya woman" He told me as he gets up and holds his hand out to help me up. I took it while, grabbing my gun and handing him his crossbow. He takes his crossbow, puts it over his shoulder onto his back, he reaches down to grab the squirrels.

"Your life would be boring without me" I told him as he wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me closer towards him.

"Your right" Daryl says he places a kiss on my lips than turns me around "You better get going." Dary sets the pace and leads the way as we walk back to the group.

He holds onto my left hand. I look at my hand and it felt like it was missing something. For some reason I imagined a ring on my ring finger. Not a big flashy ring but just a ring. Something simple, gold perhaps. Why was I suddenly thinking of this? Was it because of our life or death situations? I truly did love Daryl he's the best thing that has happened to me. We haven't had that talk yet. I remember one time I caught him talking to patrick and he told patrick my name was Sasha Dixon after Patrick had called me , I didn't want to talk to him about it in hopes that he was scared. I know how Daryl was with letting anyone inside his tight circle of family. To Daryl his family was Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Rosita, Abraham, Carl, Judith, Tara, Carol, Eugene, Tyrese, Bob, Glenn, Noah and I. We wouldn't forget his brother Merle who died trying to protect his brother and prison. From what Daryl told me Merle was a good person he just sometimes let his mouth get in the way….he had no filter. Which is a Dixon trait that no filter ran in the family. I wonder how'd would our kids be. Would they have to deal with walkers? Would they have to run in order to stay alive? These questions were suddenly coming to my head for some reason. I think maybe I was ready to settle down but was Daryl? I knew he would possible be afraid of bringing a child into this world. If we could protect Judith, maybe we could protect our child the same way. I know we both could, that child would be our reason to keep going, to never give up.

We reach the group, they put there weapons in position "We'd got dinner" Daryl told them holding out the squirrel.

"We'll eat here then we'll keep moving" Rick told us as Daryl letted go of my hand and went to help Rick skin and cook the squirrel along with Noah and Rosita.

We'd eat the squirrel, knowing this was the best meal we had in awhile. The thoughts from earlier comes back to surface. Would this be our child? Scraping for food in order to survive? Would he or she know the skills Daryl and I have? Will he or she be able to take our weapons into their hands and pass them down generation through generation? Or will our bloodline end with us? We won't know until we have that talk. Right now isn't probably the best time to address this talk. After we ate, we were on the road again. Our feet and Rick leading the way to an unknown destination as long as we'd had each other we were good. Suddenly we heard screams, Carl told Rick we had to check it out. It was a priest on top of a boulder trying to keep the walkers around him from getting him. Daryl, Rick, Rosita and Carol took out the walkers, the priest got of the boulder and thanked us, just as he started to throw up. He told us, he had a church where we could stay, for a while. Rick was hesitant but we knew he had to think of his children to give them a roof over their heads even if it was for a temporary. We went to the church, it was a small white church. It looked big enough fit the group, Abraham didn't think we needed to take a break but Rick and Michonne thought it was for the best. For everyone to rest up so we would have enough energy to move on. The church had glass imagines of different biblical stories as windows, as the light was shining through, leaving a beautiful ray of colors dance around seats and walls. I let a finger linger on the seats of the church and took in tiny church this would be perfect to get married in...if we were to stay here. Father Gabriel was his name told us that there was shelter that was having a fooddrive before an acoclayopse and there was a high chance of food still being in the building. Michonne, Rick, Bob, Father Gabriel and I went to the shetler to the collect the food. We came back with bins of food that would last us months if we rationed it correctly. That night we'd had a feast, it was the best thing that happened to us since the prison or even finding one another. The sound of laughter was a magically, our spirits were not completely broken just yet. It was a moment that I didn't want to ruin or have anyone else ruin. We went to sleep with our bellies filled of food, Daryl and I were sleeping on the floor in between the church seats with his jacket covering me and his vest was covering him. The thoughts from earlier came back alive. Children. Future. Were we ready?

"You're thinking to loud Newbie" Daryl whisper to me as my head was on his chest. He kept his voice low so he couldn't wake anyone in the group. I moved my head to look at him, slightly confused. "Ya forgot I been around you long along enough. When my head starts feel like someone is poking at my temple over and over again...it means ya thinking" Daryl tells me has he massages my head, his fingers rubbing my scalp. I felt my head relax as he was massaging it my thoughts were going away. "So what ya thinking about?" He tells me as I sit up.

"Future. Are we gonna make it?" I asked him looking for reassurance.

"Newbie we are" Daryl answered back taking my hand into his

"Are you sure about that Grumpy?" I saw Daryl roll his eyes in the darkness and the growl comes up from the back of his throat.

Daryl tugs on my hand and puts my closer to him. My hand is on his chest and our eyes meet."Yes I am sure Newbie. I am just as scared as you here but let's get through this first"

"We can be scared together?" I asked causing Daryl to roll his eyes.

"Nah we can be scared badasses together" Daryl tells me as he takes me hand that was on his chest and kisses it. "Yeah, I lost majority of my family Sasha. I would want a family with you but lets wait till we find a place. I don't want our kid to attract walkers every time they cry. Surprisingly Judith is still alive, not tryna say anything. She last longer than most adults, she'll know how to handle this world like Carl does. Our kid will be the same way. They would be able to use the crossbow and your gun. I know they aint gonna be stupid." Daryl admits it was like he was in my head answering those questions "There would be a time where, they will live comfortable not having to worried about food storage. We will pass down our skills to them Newbie. With a mother like you, they will be prepared. And one day not yet though I would make you " Daryl tells me as I tear falls down my face. Daryl wasn't the one to be sappy so for him to say all of this gave me that reassurance that our future together was bright and that we could make a life together. "Just tell me when you're ready" Daryl tells me as I lay back down.

I nod my head and lay my head onto his shoulder, our faces inches away from one another "I will Daryl"

 **End of Flashback**

I felt a tear fall down my face, as our eyes we still locked. Daryl wiped the tear away, and kissed where the tear fell. I put closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling his lips against my cheek. His beard slightly tickling my cheek, I felt Daryl kissing me all over my face lastly kissing my lips. The kiss was a quick peck, our foreheads were touching then I put my fingers into his hair, as I brought our lips together. Daryl pulled me into his lap, so I was straddling him, the kisses become desperate but filled with need. I tugged harder on his hair, he let out a low growl as our tongues fought for dominance, I deepen the kiss as I felt his hands on my waist. He takes my bottom lip, in between his teeth causing me to quietly moan. As I grind against Daryl, his member becoming hard underneath me. Daryl hand move the band of my jeggings, into my underwear. I moaned as I felt his finger against my clit he rubs it, he kisses me to suppress my moans from getting any louder. Daryl starts to kiss my neck, as I threw my head back in pleasure. Daryl starts to move kisses towards my breast kissing them through my shirt, I put my fingers back into hair and brought him back into a kiss.

"Let it out Newbie" Daryl whisper against my lips as he inserts a finger inside me

"Grumpy….Daryl" I moaned as I cummed all over his finger, I feel him bit my neck as I was getting over my high.

Just then we fell off of the bed and onto the floor as if someone was stepping on the brakes to hard. Daryl took his hand out from my pants, and stood up. He adjusted his crossbow and gave me his hand in order to help me up. "You good Newb?" he ask I fix myself.

"Yeah babe" I told him as he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Imma go check it out" His hand lingers on my waist as he goes to the front of the RV.

I took down the sheet, avoiding any eyes that was looking in my direction, but when I looked up no one was, thank god. I put the sheet back where it was on the floor and put the to thumbtacks on top of it. I looked back up at the front of RV to see everyone standing up looking out the windows trying to look for someone or something. I walk towards the front, to hear Judith cries,she was awaken from her sleep. She clings to Maggie as Maggie was trying to calm her ,Tara and Carl were getting the guns ready. Noah, Father Gabriel and Eugene were packing up the food that was in the RV….were we gonna have to go through this again? I walk over to Daryl as he was in a heated discussion with Abraham and Rosita. I put my hand on the back of shoulder. He turns to look at me, his eyes filled with fear and confusion. He looked like he was about to jump out of the RV and find a salutation to the problem.

"I can't find them….their car got lost in the horde of walkers" Abraham says out loud to no one.

I slowly take my hand off of Daryl's shoulder….Were we gonna lose people again? I feel myself stepping back and moving to sit onto the couch, I was unaware of what Daryl was telling Abraham. My thoughts were going insane, I wasn't up to lose a member of the family again. Was this it? Was it stupid for Maggie, Michonne and I to persuaded the group to go to this unknown place already knowing what terminus did?

I looked up and saw that we were now in front of a building. Daryl stood in front of me holding his hand out, I grabbed it, let him lead the way. We walked into the building as the whole group was standing there waiting for some type of instruction. It was until Carol came out of the back room along with Maggie "The guy Aaron was telling the truth, he was with another guy. His boyfriend Erick is in the room. Maggie wrapped up his sprained ankle." Carol stats as she moved, stood to Eugene who was next Rosita who was holding sleeping Judith.

"Imma go talk to him" Daryl tells me as we released hands, I didn't want to let him go.

About five minutes later, Daryl comes back with a flare gun "Imma go shot this outside, hopefully Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Aaron sees it." Daryl steps outside and shots the flare gun. He comes back in quickly shutting the door, he waves me over for me to stand on the other side of the door. I can tell he wanted me close, just in case. Just then we heard a whistle Daryl opens the door and whistles again. The whistles was identical to Rick's, Carl flew outside of the door to hug Rick. I can see why he was scared of losing his father to a countless act. Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Carl and Aaron stepped inside the building. We'd hugged them all and it was Aaron who ran into the backroom to go check on his boyfriend. Rick followed him into the room, I can tell Rick was still suspicious of these guys. A few minutes later Aaron and Rick exit the room and come back into the main room. Aaron tells us thank you for finding Aaron and that Alexandria would worth the wait. Rick being the stubborn bull he is tells Aaron he has to "sleep by the door." Glenn being the voice of reason, basically tells Rick to chill and that we would be okay. We fall asleep that night, the morning came too soon. We piled into the RV with Aaron and Eric in the backroom so Eric could relax. In another car behind us was Carl, Michonne, Judith and Rick. Rick wanted to keep his kids close to him for safety precautions. And he knows the other person that would protect him the same way he would is Michonne. Rick needed someone that would keep him sane til we got to Alexandria. This was a long ride from Georgia to Virginia, yeah along the way we lost people but it made us stronger as a group. As a family. A family bond that couldn't be broken in life or death. The Rv starts to breakdown, halfway through our trip towards Alexandria. We climb out of the Rv to stretch our legs. Abraham discovers that the battery is no longer working, Glenn shows him where there would be a second battery and they install it together. As, we wait Daryl comes from the side of the RV and puts a hand on the back of my neck. His hand goes from my neck to my brush against my arm and lastly catching my hand.

Our eyes lock with one another, his eyes asked "I'm here Newb. Don't overthink anything."

Before, I could respond the RV comes back to life, we climb back in. I find my seat on the couch watching Eugene and Tara play a card game that only Eugene would understand. Daryl comes to sit next to me as drive to our new "home". I hope this place doesn't give us false hope in any kind of way. I hope it holds to its potential just like Aaron promised Erick even put in a good word for this community that seemed almost to god to be true.

A couple of hours later we roll up, to the gates. Everyone steps out of the RV, onto the streets that was leading us to the path of the promised land. We'd could always turn our backs right now and don't even step a feet into these walls. The main gate opened as Aaron and Eric led the way into the walls. There stood a guy who looked very confused on why we were here. We heard the sound of leaves rustling, our guns were in position getting ready to shot the intended target hoping to be a walker, it was a possum. Daryl shots it and says "We brought dinner" I rolled my eyes and chuckled, the guy who was still standing at the gate looked like he was about to shit his pants.

Rick leds the way and we walk into the gate, not lowering our guns in case of a potential threat. As, they were closing the gate, the sound of our enemy was coming the gate. "Sasha" Rick didn't have say much on what I had to do. I turned around, shot the walker right in between the eyes. It hits the ground and I turn around, the guy still looks confused as Rick says "Good thing we are here" he leds us deeper into the community.

As I was walking, Daryl comes next to me he puts an arm around my waist and we follow the group to wherever Aaron is leading us. I felt the eyes of the guy from the gate on us, maybe all of us. I can feel the jealousy, envy and confusion rolling off of his body, being projected onto the group. We are in the center of the community when Aaron exclaims to us the rules and that we all had to talk to Deanna. Abraham boisterous voice comes out of nowhere and he asked "Who Deanna?" Aaron explains that she's the leader of Alexandria.

Aaron leads as to a brick house, there was a short middle-aged lady with brown hair and a smile plastered on her face, the smile was so big that it looked like her cheek hurt from the smile she was putting onto her face. Next, to her was a guy who looked to be about 5'9 next to her, he had glasses and silver-white hair that was brightened by the sun. He also had a smile on his face that seemed a little too real for my liking. Behind them was a guy who looked to be about in his early twenties or his late-thirties, his blue eyes and brown eyes made him desirable, but his whole attitude seemed like a one-night stand kinda type. We locked eyes, he smiles showing off his flashy white teeth. I felt Daryl arm wrapped tighter around waist as he was sending a message to this guy to back off..which he better if he knows what's good for him.

"Hello, My name is Deanna Monroe, this is my husband Reggie and this is our son Spencer. Our son Aiden is at the armory so yall would see him walking around here as you guys get settled into your new homes. I will be questioning you guys one-by-one just to get to know y'all better. Welcome to Alexandria." Deanna exclaims as she gave us a smirk, I couldn't figure out if it was a good smirk or a smirk that held a lot of secrets behind it.

There was no turning back now.

...

 **Let me know what y'all think. I know I havent posted in a while and I'm very sorry I hope you guys are still enjoying and reading the story.**

 **Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was sitting on the steps of the Monroe house, as I was waiting for my turn to talk to Deanna. The front door was open, so I could hear for when my name is called, and just in case a member of the family was coming to get me. My fingers tapped along my gun, as I stared at the people passing the house. They were looking at me with curious eyes. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was gonna need to be getting some used too, this community was used to each other not newcomers. In a way I can tell that we intimidated them….we weren't trying to, we just wanted a place to call home. I, Daryl and the rest of the family just wanted to rest and to hopefully start a new life. Sadly, we had to seek approval from Deanna which didn't help my nerves, I remember the feeling waiting for Rick as he went to Woodbury to save Maggie and Glenn. That day minutes felt like hours as we talked to Hershel, Carl, Carol, and Beth….that was my first time seeing a baby in the acoclaopse. Judith was a sign of hope, even though we lost so many. Sadly, I no longer can count them on my fingers. This world is too cruel, how and why did this have to happen. None of us didn't ask to lose our family members, friends, and enemies. Even I could say this one thing, this world brought people into my life that I thought would never be in my life. People that I probably wouldn't meet if this didn't happen. Or maybe we would've have met, just under different circumstances.

I heard two set footsteps from behind me causing me to break out my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder, to see Spencer. Rick was behind Spencer he stepped down the steps and put his hands on his hips, taken in the stares he was getting from people. I can tell Rick was preparing himself, just incase of an attack, I understood him thou but we still had to give this place a chance. Even thou doubt is in my thoughts also. I felt a Spencer's come sit next to me, he was showing off his pearly whites as he smiled.

"I'm Spencer" He held his hand out to be as I looked at his hand. I just nodded my head, I wasn't up for human interaction just yet. "Not much of a talker. Its okay you don't have to talk just yet."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Rick who was looking at Spencer with narrow eyes "Tell me more about this place." Rick told Spencer.

Spencer let out a breath then spoke "My mom told you everything already."

"How many people do you have on watch during the day?" Rick asked for the safety of the family.

"I watch during the day and Tobin during the night." Spencer replied as Rick ran his fingers through his hair as sign that he was getting frustrated.

"One person?" Rick now pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's gonna have to change, I need to talk to you mom about that." Rick now pacing back and forth.

"We haven't had any problems before, these parts don't usually have people looking for trouble" Spencer responded to Rick.

"You never know what lurks outside of these walls. If my family is gonna stay within these walls, there are gonna be more people on watch. If my people have to protect this place on their own. I trust they will get the job done. My children survived on the road longer than you think, I'm taking precaution and making sure there's not one slip up." Rick stated as he now stood in front of Spencer. I looked over who looks like he was going to pee his pants. "Got it? good" Spencer shallows hard and nods his head as Rick nodded his head as they had an understanding.

I hear another pair of heavy footsteps come from inside the hallway coming towards the front porch. I look over my shoulder again to see that it was Daryl, he comes behind me and taps my shoulder "This prick bothering you Sash?" Daryl asked as he stared at Spencer who made eye contact with Daryl.

"No, he was just talking to Rick." I told Daryl as I took his hand into mine to give him reassurance.

"K. Oh plus mrs. prissy perfect wants to talk to ya now" Daryl tells me as he keeps his eyes on Spencer. I let go of Daryl's hand and I got up from where I was sitting, dusted myself off.

I grabbed my gun before, I'd walked into the house. I felt a tug on my hand, Daryl pulled me towards him, my hand lands onto his chest and I felt him kiss my forehead as I close my eyes. "I'll be here when your done Newbs." Daryl whispered against my head as he'd places another kiss on top of my forehead.

I pull away from him, walk into the house. The staircase in front of me was leading to a story floor, that would be big enough for the family of four. On my right there was a door that lead, to a living room, there was bookshelves lined against the east wall with two windows on either side, letting in natural light. A fireplace that was on the center of the next wall. Across from the bookcases was a small sofa that looked like it could fit about three people. The living room, felt like home but there's was something about the room, that I couldn't put my finger on. I walked into the living room, taking in my surroundings, and looking at the high ceilings of the home. The pictures along the mantle of her sons, husband and herself showed them during a happier much simpler time.

"How are you liking the place?" A voice came from the kitchen that was attached to the living room. A short woman, with brown hair walks through the backdoor. She has a smile on her face that almost looked plastered on, I can feel the sense of pride coming from her. She walks closer to me, putting a glass that was half full on the table "My name is Deanna" She holds her hand out to me and I shake it.

"I'm Sasha" I responded back to her.

"Well, Sasha why don't you sit down? And we'll get the interview started." I sit down in the sofa, and I let out a sigh of relief, the feeling of being off my feet felt wonderful. I saw Deanna turn on a video camera, i asked "Why do you have a video camera?"

"To show show you later on how far you come within the community. To show ourselves how far we came as a community." Deanna with a smile plastered on her face, she was smiling so hard that it looks like her cheeks could hurt. "This community is the future, and I believe yall group are the right people who could lead us into the future. I already talked to everyone in your family and yall seem very trusted of each other. You guys trust each other with yall lives. Am I right?"

"Yeah you are. We've been through a lot" I replied back to her. "Lost people"

"Rick, told me about the people you guys lost. I can see how close knit y'all are. Especially you and . Married? Dating? Engaged? Maybe starting a family soon?" Deanna says to me causing me to look at her.

"Um yeah we're together. Maybe...but when we are ready" I told her as the smile on her face goes away. "I know for him and I we want to be settled first then we'll talk about it...wait why am i even telling you this?" I caught myself,even though Aaron said we can trust her there was something, I couldn't put my finger on.

"So, its out in the universe, that this place would feel more like home if you have goals that would satisfy you. So you could help us build this place up. I want this place to be a new start for numerous of importantly I want you to be comfortable, Sasha." Deanna says as I nod my head.

"I understand" I muttered to Deanna as I looked into her eyes.

"Good. Now tell me about yourself, what did you do before this?" Deanna asked me in a curious tone.

"I was a firefighter, in Altahana, Georgia. Eugene, Rosita and Abraham are from Texas. Noah is from the carolinas. The rest of us are from Atlanta, Georgia, Rick must've already told you about that."

"Oh, so you have some leadership roles. I can see if I could figure out something for you. So you guys just found each other along the way? That's amazing. Y'all guys seem so different, I wouldn't think of you guys ever meeting up and considering each other family.."

"We get jobs?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, everyone pulls their weight around here. There's no slacking, we all have a part to play to make this community function." Deanna replies back. With those words of wisdom being spoken she sounded like Hershel. The one person who I truly wanted back, to see how far we'd made it. He would've loved this place, along with Bob and Tyrese. I felt a tear roll down my face as I remember the ones we've lost. I quickly wiped it away, trying to hide my weakness, she didn't need to see that side just yet and then use it against me.

"Well, I believe our interview is done here. It was nice meeting you Sasha" Deanna gets up from her sit, holds her hand out to me and I shake it. "Lets go get the rest of your family and I'll let Aaron show y'all to ya new homes." I get up from my sit, and goes towards the front door as Deanna went towards the backyard. "Imma grab Daryl and Rick for you" I tell her as I went the front porch to see Daryl and Rick near a tree talking in hush voices. Spencer was still sitting on the steps, I didn't acknowledge him.

"Daryl, Rick" They both looked at me "C'mon Deanna is going to assign us houses" They nod their heads, walks up the steps and into the house. I move out of the way, so Rick could go into the house first. Daryl puts a hand on my lower back, indicating for me to go before him, we'd walked through the attaching living room/ kitchen and into the backyard.

Rick slid open the door, down the porch steps and stood next to Michonne who was holding a sleeping Judith. Carl, Rosita, Noah and Tara were sitting on a bench with Abraham and father Gabriel standing behind them. Eugene was standing on the other side of the backyard with Carol, with Maggie and Glenn standing next to them. Daryl and I went to stand next to Rick and Michonne. Deanna smiles at us like she was looking at a new painting in the museum.

"Okay so, before you guys get your official homes, yall would have to give up your weapons." Deanna looking at every single one of us. Our eyes fell onto Rick. He knew we didn't want to give up weapons, the last time that happened, we'd had to fight our way out of the place.

"C'mon guys. Just guns, We're keeping out knives. Michonne and Daryl are keeping their katana and crossbow on them. " Rick negotiates as he takes off his gun and puts it on the cart. We'd all follow suit. I put my gun into the cart with the others and I felt truly naked.

"Good, now you guys can follow Aaron and he'd would show y'all to your new homes." Deanna says as she'd follows Olivia with the cart of guns.

"C'mon follow me" Aaron says leading us towards the two houses.

As we'd walk through the community the stares from the community members does not end. I heard their whispers, it was a sign of curiosity but also intimidation. With a group this big, they were not used to it. With a group this big in their eyes it could mean trouble. But in our eyes, they could be seen as a threat, we didn't know how'd they operated. This was a learning for both us and them, we've been through scenarios that these people wouldnt understand, we've been through situations as a group that would make us stronger, that made us one. It didn't matter what our background was….we were one.

"These people looking at us like we're some kind of goddamn rare masterpiece" I heard Abraham say behind me as walked to the house. We didn't have to say anything to let him know we agreed, he just knew.

We arrived in front of two victorian style homes, one was light blue and a white house. The blue house had a semi-wrapped around porch that had two doors one for the main entrance then one leading to the kitchen. We'd go inside to leave Rick and Aaron outside to talk. I walk up the steps on the porch and enter the house. In front me was Tara who was checking out the kitchen along with Carol. I saw Glenn go upstairs to the second level to check it out. In the living room Abraham,Noah, and Daryl were sitting on the coughes. There was a fire place that michonne was leaning against as she was bouncing Judith. Out the corner of my eye, I seen Carl sit at the dining room table with a satisfied look on his face. Across from the dining room was a door, I opened the door for the room to be a bathroom. The walls were white, it looked like one of those bathrooms you wouldn't want to get dirty. The shower was big enough for two people, the glass door touched the ceiling. I ran my hand across the sink counter as I looked in the mirror, bags under my eyes from the sleepless nights I've endured while on the road. I touched the mirror almost believing that the person in the mirror could be me.

I heard a nose come from outside of the bathroom, from the hallway. I reached into my boot and grabbed my knife. I slowly exited the bathroom, ready to attack in intruder that was possibly ready to attack. Was this place already tainted? Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Carl raise from his sit at the dining room table, he's behind just in case I nod my head, and move closer to the voices.

Their shadows were casted on the wall, their footsteps got closer and leaned against the wall. We jumped in front of them, Maddie and Rosita scream and clutch there chest. "Damn Sash and Carl. Why did y'all have to scare us?" Rosita asked as she was trying to catch her breath.

"We didn't know, who was walking into the house, we heard voices and footsteps" Carl responded to Rosita "Y'all should've said something"

"Should've, could've but we didn't" Rosita sassied back as Carl smirked at her, she goes over to Carl and puts him a headlock as they'd walked away.

"Why'd did you guys come through the back?" I asked Maggie very curiously.

"Rick wanted us to check out the other house with him, he's gonna be here in a little bit. I know he wants to discuss the living situation." Maggie told me "You gonna be good thou? I know you're talking again but I wanna make sure that we won't lose you again." Maggie now concerned.

"I'll be good hopefully" I told her as I started to walk away, I felt Maggie hand go onto my shoulder and she said "We are here for you Sasha" I nodded my head and we go into the living room where the rest of the family is.

Daryl was now leaning against the sitting at the dining room table as Maggie and I entered the living room. Maggie went to sit next to Tara. About five minutes later, we've heard footsteps coming into the living room from the front porch. We took our knives out getting ready to go into defensive mode. Rick came into the living room with his hands up in surrender, he looked around the room at all of us. "For the next few nights, we will stay in this house. Everyone will sleep downstairs for now. We do have two houses but since we've have such a big group we might get two more. I discussed it with Aaron already. Glenn, Maggie, and Carol in the house next to this house. Noah, Rosita, Abraham, and Eugene. Then Sasha, Tara and Daryl. I know Deanna said she's giving you, your own place near the church. So that's how it's gonna be, for now. I know she wants to expand so once that happens then we can live in our houses." Rick stated to the whole group.

"What about me?" Michonne asked as she readjusted a sleeping Judith in her arms.

"Yeah about that" Rick mutters under his breath as he rubs the back of his neck "I was gonna ask do you wanna live here with Carl, Judith and I" Rick asked as Michonne smiled at his nervousness.

"Yeah sure why not?" Michonne responds back to Rick "Someone gotta keep an eye on you" Michonne winks as they make eye contact. Rick blushes as he ducks his head to look at the floor. "How many rooms are in this house?"

"There's four. A master bedroom upstairs, a small room for Judith, a room big enough for carl and one downstairs" Glenn says as came down from the second level.

"Ya, then I can definitely stay here and help you with the children" Michonne says to Rick.

"But for the next couple of nights I want all of us to stay in this house, till we know for sure about this place" Rick says as there was a knock on the door.

"Already got a visitor" Rosita says as she tried to look out of the window to see who it was.

Rick goes over to the door and opens it, she began to speak "Hey my name is Jessie Anderson, I help out at the pantry with Olivia and I brought over some supplies for you and your kids." She says.

"Well that's very kind of you" Rick takes the basket from her and places it on the kitchen counter. Rick goes back over to the door and says "Thank you for that….have a nice day" as he tries to close the door.

I heard her stop it with her hand "If you want I could also give you a haircut" She says trying to sound seductive. That's when Rosita rolled her eyes and got up from her sit at the dining room table, she goes over to the door, puts an arm around Rick's shoulder and says "I'm the one who cuts the hair in the family. Plus at the moment Rick has his eyes on someone else, I see the ring on your finger, my hermano here is not a guy who tries to break a happy home" Rosita says as a smile is on her face as she told off Jesse, I heard the sound of feet stooping away from the door as they went down the steps.

Rosita walks back into the living room with her arms across her chest and says "Damn puta, doesn't know her place" Rosita go over and sits on Abraham lap. Abraham kisses her cheek as he tries to calm her down.

"Rosita I'm not seeing anyone thou" Rick sounding confused as he finally walks into the living room.

"no todavía, de todos modos (not yet anyway)" Rosita responds in Spanish as Rick looks at her with a confused look on his face. Rick went over to Michonne, took a sleeping Judith from her arms and bounced her in his arms as she'd stirred awake. He sits at the dining room table rocking her gentle back to sleep.

 **Later that night**

I sat criss crossed on the table, looking onto the streets of the night. The only sound of the night were the crickets making their nightly music. I wasn't used to this, not yet at least. It was weird to know that we had a roof over our heads but didn't know if we had to prepare for a fight. They say it's safe hopefully it is, I don't want to be wrong even if I still have my doubts from the back of my head. This should be an interesting start, to a new beginning, we were lead here for a reason. I look up at the stairs, to see the stars shining bright in the night sky. I lightly smile to myself knowing that, the ones we lost Hershel, Beth, Bob, Merle, and Tyrese were watching over us. They would love this place, I just know it even though it was still hard to believe they were gone. They would make this place feel even more like home, more than before.

I felt a hand on shoulder, I looked over my shoulder, to see that it was Daryl, I smiled at him "We're laying right there" He points on the floor where his crossbow propped up against the fireplace. I seen Judith crawl towards it, until Glenn scooped her up into his arms and placed her into the playpen, that was next to Carl was he sat at the dining room table with Rick ,Noah, Carol and Michonne. Michonne couldn't take her eyes off of the freshly shaven Rick, she looks like she's about to jump across the table and kiss him at any moment.

I nodded my head, getting ready to say something when a knock at the door caused us to jump. "Its Deanna" Maggie says as she looked through the curtains.

Rick goes to the door and opens it "Wow you clean up nice Rick, I didn't know there was man under the beard" Deanna jokes, she steps into the house, stands in the archway of the living room and smiles at all of us "Wow, y'all guys are really close-knit. All of you have different backgrounds and still are family just by sticking together." Deanna amazed at the fact that we would still watched over the safety of one another.

"Yeah, we're family that why" Rick admitted to Deanna seriously. She looked a little taken back at the tone of voice he used, I seen her almost flinched back into the darkness of the porch.

"Well anyway, I have a job for you, you can report to me in the morning. Same with Maggie and Michonne. Glenn, Tara, Rosita I could have something for you. Father Gabriel you already your job. Carol, I've assigned you to the pantry/inventory. Abraham, were going to need those big muscles for construction when the blueprints are finished. Eugene, I'm thinking about science teacher for the school we're going on during the day. Noah and Carl there is school, I'll let the teens explain it to you better, so that way you could get to know them better. Sasha I could have something for you and I'm still trying to figure out ." Deanna explains as her eyes fall onto Daryl last. "So I'll be heading out. Have a nice night and sleep well" She exits through the door and Rick closes exhaling deeply through his nose.

"Let's try to get some sleep guys" Rick says as he comes into the living room and tells Carl to turn off the light.

We nod our heads and go into our respective spots on the floor. I felt Daryl hand give my shoulder a light squeeze then he let go. I heard him walk away going to where we were going to lay on the floor. I zoned out onto the darkness as the crickets were still chirping making a newly night song that we were only so used too. I felt in my heart that I was ready to give this place a chance, to see it flourish from the hard work we will put into it. But there was a side of me that was screaming to come out and say "This is too good to be true. Y'all guys shouldn't be welcoming us with open arms." But I have a feeling that they'd would just smile in our faces and tell us we're the ones who are insane. I looked over my shoulder to look at Daryl, his arm over his head, his fingers touching his crossbow just in case something was to happen. He looked peaceful away from his thoughts but I know once he wakes up, his tough guy persona will come back for the protection of his people. And for me. I believe that I was his reason to keep going, to keep fighting this insane world. I get up from my spot on the table, carefully trying to step on anyone as I made my to the front door. I opened it slowly hoping to not wake anyone, I step onto the porch as I slowly closed the door behind me. I sat on the steps of the porch, looking over the town. This town looked way too peaceful at night. I was secretly hoping something would pop out to give these people a reality check. To give them a dose of reality, just so they could see that the life outside these walls is not easy. That you have to fight you way out of situations, in order to survive. I put my head in my hands, I felt wrong for wishing this on these people, when I was the one who agreed to come here. My head already felt like it was going to explode by the amount of thoughts running through it like a track star running a race.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I jumped up onto my feet, ran off the porch and turned around to see who was behind me. It was Daryl, standing at the top of the steps, I'd stood there catching my breath as I looked at him.

He stepped down the steps, to reach where I was standing. He wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me closer to him, pulling me into his chest. My head on his chest as he rubbed my back and placed a kiss on the top of my head. Daryl usually wasn't the one for affection but when it was just him and I, the soft side of him came out. The side of him that made me fall more in love with him. "You okay Sash" Daryl asked as he places another kiss on my head.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I came out here" I told Daryl as I nodded my head.

"I can see that." Daryl sassied back to me "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I was overthinking, I don't want to be wrong about this place grumpy."

"And if it's not no one's gonna blame you for deciding to come here. We all agreed to come're, to get a fresh start even if its temporary. The family and us we know how to survive, just incase something was too happen. We'd know what's outside these walls, these people in their nice houses drinking tea or coffee trying to make life normal again don't. They've would be ready for a surprise attack or even an attack at all." I felt Daryl put a finger under my chin, so that way we were looking into each other eyes. "We got this Newbs. Our children will be able to grow up here, with their cousins, aunts and uncles. They will know how to shoot a gun, how to properly use a crossbow, and how to use a knife. Ain't no kid of mine gonna be a softie" Daryl tells me as I let out a light laugh. "There's that sound I like to hear from my girl, well one of my favorites….Damn woman you got me getting sappy, ew" Daryl scrunching his nose as his face turns into disgust, I laugh out loud, that was the first time in awhile, that I actually laughed.

"But you love it and me thou" I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Looking into his blue eyes. The eyes that could take me to anyplace I wanted. The blue eyes that were as blue as the sky and ocean. The eyes I felt like I could get lost in for all eternity. The blue eyes that showed me the reason why, I fell in love with him.

 _I was sitting in the courtyard of the prison at one of the picnic tables, legs crossed as I sat on top. I wasn't used to this new surrounding just yet. It usually took me awhile to get used to anew place. To think that I would end up back here again, to a less insane Rick. To know the true meaning of why he was going insane. I haven't lost anyone yet to go that insane yet, I don't know that feeling. Since the beginning it was always Tyrese and I. I'm not entirely sure of what happened to my father, we were close but he was closer to Tyrese. I looked up at the night sky, to see the shining bright stars dancing along the clear night sky. If, my father is alive, I hope that he is looking at the same star I am. I hope he is alive but if he isn't then I hope he rest peacefully and went down in a peaceful. Surrounded by people that cared about him in his last minutes,hours,days,weeks, or years. I know he's strong because he's person who has taught me how to be strong. He's the person who taught me how to shoot a gun, the one that persuaded me to be a firefighter. "I hope your safe father" I whispered into the night sky as my eyes closed, wishing it would come true._

"Ya talkin to yaself now newbie?" I jumped at the sound of the voice, I looked over my shoulder to see Daryl Dixon approaching the table. A lantern in his one hand and his crossbow in the other. The lantern lummiding light, casting his shower along the wall. His steps heavy as he walked closer to me. He approaches the table, puts the lantern next to me, and sits next to me.

 _I look at him as he puts his feet on the bench and his elbows resting against his knees. "I was just saying a wish" I told as I seen him play with his fingers._

" _Can i kno?" Daryl ask._

" _Its won't come true if I tell you, well that's if it does"_

" _Well, usually wishes I make don't come true, but lately they have"_

" _Meaning?" I asked Daryl curiously._

" _I can't tell ya cause if I do then it won't come true" Daryl responded to my question as I rolled my eyes at him._

" _Okay, I'll tell you. The wish was about my father, staying safe and alive but if he isn't then I hoped he would have peace in his death" I told Daryl in a low voice. "My father raised Tyrese and I according to our personalities. Everything, Tyrese did I had to do, but out of the two of us I was more of the leader. Our dad, pushed us to our full potential. He was a war veteran, so you could see where I get my self-discipline from. Since, I was a leader at heart I became a firefighter and Tyreese became a football player. Our dad was proud of us, proud that we did our own thing. His last words to me was "Sasha you got this, you will make it. You're job trained you to be alert and be prepared. I love You Sash"_

" _I know that feeling, wishin ya loved one was still alive. And if they still are that they are surviving in this world somehow just like we are." Daryl replies knowing laying against the table. "But if they are dead then wishin they rest peacefully. Plus ya dad is really smart, I would've love to meet him"_

" _Yeah sad that this world has us, thinking like that. I think you guys would get along" I told him as I laid down next to him, my back slightly arching as it slowly lowers to the cold table. "But anyway, did your wish come true yet?" I asked_

" _I can tell, it's slightly working up to it, surprisingly everything is working in my favor." Daryl replies as he looks into my eyes. Brown eyes meeting blue eyes, both set of eyes telling a story that they would only understand shockingly. Daryl breaks the connection by looking at the sky and asking. "Do ya ever wonder what would happen if the outbreak didn't happen? Like ya know would we meet a different way. Who would we know already? Would we still get along and consider each other family."_

" _Yeah, I do, They say you cross paths with people for a reason. People in your life could be blessings or lessons. I feel like we would still get along. Just like how the outbreak showed people's true colors, I feel like that would also show our true colors but in a different way."_

" _True. I would never think that, I would be friends with Glenn when I first met him but now I consider him my brother. The outbreak taught me that I could be friends with people of different backgrounds"_

" _Your saying it like you were never able to be friends with people who were different from you?"_

" _My dad was strict about it. You could say he was a racist that put his teachings onto his sons but only one of them actually opened his eyes."_

" _You were that son?" I asked him._

" _Yeah, this outbreak made me realize that sometimes blood relation could be poison. If the outbreak didn't happen, I'd probably be stuck in my ignorant ways. Calling people all kinds of slurs that they would be offended by"_

 _By the end of his short speech, I seen Daryl in a different light. He was different from his brother Merle, can tell he was open to change. He embraced different cultures, ethics, and nationalities once he learned that all people are not bad. He saw the true nature of people before he judged them. I felt my heart warm up to him, he was different from the Daryl before the outbreak. If we did crosspaths I could tell he would be open minded to being my friend, lover, boyfriend, or even husband. He would be very different from his family meaning his dad teachings, he would be very different from Merle just like how he is now. Living under the shadow of his father and Merle he had up a wall that was_

" _I'm glad, I've learned what I've learned because I'm starting to fall for someone who's completely yet similar to me in many ways. I hope she sees it."_

" _You just gotta make a move. I bet she'll understand"_

" _I hope she does."_

 _For some reason, I was feeling slight jealous of this lady. Thing is, I didn't even know her. I hope she finds her way into the lonely wolf heart, the only only heart that would be impossible for anyone to get through unless you could deal with the ways of Daryl Dixon. She would have to deal with him going tracking for numerous of hours, would have to deal with him randomly licking your face throughout the day that was his sign of affection but also saying hey. She' would have to deal with him giving the kids of the prison ridiculous nicknames like lil'ass kicker or flowerbug (mika). She would have to deal with him not taking showers days on in and finally a way to persuade him to take a shower. She would have to deal him grunting or nodded is a way of response in Daryl's mind. But when you need that heart-to-heart talk with Daryl, he's there for you to give that opening ear, advice and respect you'd need. She would have to deal with him being very protective of her, even if she knows how to fight her through this world. She would have to realize he has a lot of scars even though he won't show them to just anyone. She would have to know that his walls only comes down, when he alone with you._

 _I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I thought of every interaction Daryl and I have had since I came to woodbury, yeah we became fast friends because I proved myself that I was an equal to him. I look over at his side profile, I wanted to kiss him but I had to respect he was falling for someone else. I wanted to hear his heart beating under my ear as I slowly drifted to sleep. I can't help but realize I'm in love with Daryl Dixon._

"That I do" Daryl puts his hands on both sides of my face and he brushes his nose against mine and captures my lips with his. The kiss was passionate yet slow, I felt Daryl pull me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. I kept on hand at the nape of his neck, moved the other one to his chest. I didn't want this to stop, sadly Daryl pulled away leaving me wanting more, but I know this wasn't the right time...not yet. "I will never let you go, Sash" Daryl says as he puts his forehead against mine. Our breathing the only sound in the night. "C'mon let's go inside" Daryl leads the way up the stairs and into the house. He holds onto my hand tightly letting me know he wasn't going to let go.

As, I went up the steps, I got the sudden feeling to check my surrounding. Near the pond, I saw someone standing at the edge of the pond. The person waved at me, I felt myself flinch closer to Daryl holding onto his arm, I know he could sense that something wasn't right. He put a hand on my lower back and let me enter the house first. I was scared that I couldn't tell who it was...Was it normal for these people to be out this late of night.

I stepped over Father Gabriel, laid down in mine and Daryl's spot. I seen Daryl doing one more check as he looked out the door, before he closed it. Then he came and laid next to me. Once he laid down, I'd put my head on his chest. His fingers slowly grazing my back as slowly drift to sleep thinking….Who have waved to me?

 **-TWD-**

 **Who waved to Sasha? Who caught them? Can this person be a threat or a innocent bystander just being nice? Lets see how this changes Sasha but also Daryl. Next chapter would probably be in Daryl's POV unless you guys like the story in Sasha POV.**

 **Let me know if you guys like the length of the chapter, I wanted to give y'all more since I haven't updated in a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back sorry for the long wait..I hope some of yous are still reading thid story. I had writer block also thats why I wasnt working on this story. I am coming back to this story working on chapter nine as we speak. I'm back, this chapter is very lengthy so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **TWD**

 **Chapter 8**

The sounds of birds chirping in the early morning woke us up from the peaceful slumbers that we were in. I heard Rosita and Tara talking from outside the porch. Maggie, Michonne, Carol sound like to be in the kitchen most likely trying to fix the group breakfast. I didn't hear Carl or Noah, so they were probably checking out the other house. I stretched my body putting my arms above my head with my eyes still close not waiting to wake up just yet. I breathed out a huge breath of relief and went back to snuggling with Daryl with my head on his chest not wanting to wake up just yet. Even though my thoughts are not running rapidly through my head at the moment it feels great to wake up in his arms. I know we are sleeping on the floor, still his arms was the best place to be. Suddenly I heard Daryl "humph" in his sleep. He quickly sits up causing me to sit up along with him, I rub the sleep out of my eyes to find Judith smiling up at Daryl. I look over at Daryl to see that he'd was not pleased about being woken up by Judith. I grabbed Judith so she wasn't messing Daryl any longer "Morning Jud-Jud. I see that you woke up Uncle Grumpy" I said to Judith as she points a finger to Daryl and says "Tio"

"Yeah you woke him up, he was still going night night" I told Judith as she put her head on my shoulder. She mutters night night under her breath as she snuggles closer to me. Daryl grunts then lays back down putting my jacket back over his head into order to catch a couple more minutes of sleep.

I chuckle at him while shaking my head at his antics. I look around the room to see Rick sitting at the table playing with his beard zoned out obviously still deep in thought. His face looks worn, he must've stayed up all night. Sleeping in an unfamiliar must be even harder for him because he's the leader...he has to stay up to make sure no one comes into the house.

I kissed Judith head as I held her close rocking her side to side. The thought of holding my own child in my arms came to mind. A kid that looks like me but with green eyes or maybe dark brown with curly hair. Or a kid that looks like Daryl with brown eyes and maybe light or black hair. That child would be so strong and protective like Daryl yet logical and self-disciplined like I. I know for a fact that she or he would be very compassionate about goes in their life. I look over to Daryl who was snoring loudly, he would be able to show our child how to shoot the crossbow and how to track, while I would be able to teach our child how to shoot my gun. For the first time in a while I felt hope that we would live long enough to see our children grow. I can see Daryl and I future once we get settled. The children will grow up with a solid family who comes from all walks of life. They will know the trouble we have face as a group and even individually, I truly hope this place is right for us.

I felt a sudden stir coming from my arms, I looked down to see that it was Judith. Her brown eyes making contact with mine as she'd was rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. I kissed her head again, she smiled up at me showing me four teeth smile. I heard my stomach growl from being hungry. Judith looked confused as she looked down at my stomach almost like was a monster in there, I lightly chuckled at her, held her close and got up from my spot on that floor trying not to wake up Daryl. I go over to Carol, Michonne, and Maggie as they moving around the kitchen, well Michonne and Carol was Maggie was just sitting there eating fruit.

I sat down next to Maggie at the island "Morning Sasha. Mornin Sash. Good Morning Sasha" Carol, Maggie and Michonne said to me at the same time.

"Morning guys. What's for breakfast? And where is everyone?" I asked a placed Judith into my lap.

"We found some eggs and fruit, it's not a huge meal but its something" Carol says as she put a plate in front me and holds her arms to take Judith. Judith reaches out Carol, Carol puts her on her hip and hands Judith a piece of strawberry. I put a piece of egg into the mouth, I moan loudly closing my eyes, the heat from the eggs touching my tongue. I didn't even care if they were hot, the feeling of hot food in my mouth was the best feeling ever. I swallowed the eggs almost forgetting the feeling of true meaning of a hot meal.

"They're good?" Michonne asked curiously.

I nodded my head opening my eyes again and going in for a second another bite. "But where is everyone?" I asked again my mouth full with food.

"Father Gabriel is checking the church he has a house behind the church so he would be staying there. Some kids from the neighborhood came over wanting to hang out Carl and Noah. Abrahams already at the construction site checking it out with Tobin. Eugene is checking the school that the children and teens have to go to. Tara and Rosita are on the front porch. Glenn is already on his first run with Deanna's son Aiden, Tara was suppose to with them but Aiden just wanted Glenn alone, I'm guessing to see what he made of. Rick didn't agree with it but he was going to start a problem after we just got here yesterday." Michonne explains as I pop a strawberry into my mouth. That would explain why Rick is sitting at the table looking like he would murder someone if something was to happen to his friend.

"And you don't like that idea either Maggie?" I asked as she took a strawberry from my plate.

"I don't like it. We're used to going with more than one person just in case something goes wrong, we have each other backs. I trust Glenn of course to come home safely but I don't trust Aiden just yet, the only one I do trust is Aaron so far thats outside of the family." Maggie replies a she was playing with her fingers.

"Glenn will come home" I reassured her as I patted her shoulder. "Anyway what jobs does everyone else have?" I asked as put the last bit of eggs into my mouth.

"Well you already know I'm inventory/pantry. I work alongside Olivia, She's nice so far but you never know." Carol says as she feeds Judith another strawberry.

"I am the constable along with Rick. Even though I'm not even sure what could possibly go wrong in this community. I understand if it was bigger but we will have to wait and see" Michonne says as she looks over at Rick.

"That's the one thing you really could do at the moment" I agreed with Michonne thou this community was still so small that really anyone could stop the crime here but Deanna trust Michonne and Rick. "What about you Mags?" I asked Maggie.

"I am Deanna's personal assistant for when she's ready to expand on the community. Good thing I know about farming." Maggie stats matter factually

"Farmer daughter coming in handy" I replied to Maggie as she smacked my arm causing me to laugh.

Carol and Michonne looks at us confused, Maggie and I look at one another and start to laugh again. "Inside joke guys don't worry." I heard Daryl voice coming from the livingroom as he was standing up and stretching.

Daryl walks over to us, his hair all over his face covering his blue eyes. He puts his elbows on to the counter of the island and I remove his hair from his face. "You need a haircut soon grumps" I told him as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"I thought you liked it long?" Daryl asked.

"I do. I also want you be able to see."

"I'll think about it" Daryl tells me as he flashes me a smirk. "Do ya want to go hunting with me?" Daryl added I know that was his way of saying he wanted to spend time with me.

"I'll think about it." I joked to him "Nah I'll go with you. We should asked Deanna first and then get our guns."

"We don't have to ask her nothing" Daryl protested while looking at me.

"Okay we can go get our guns but if we get in trouble. You're taking a shower when we get back Mister. Dixon. But if we dont you still have to take a shower" I told Daryl as I stood up from sit and crossed my arms across my chest squaring my shoulder.

Daryl sucks his teeth but agrees to the deal "Okay woman you gotta deal newbs." Daryl tells me as I put a smirk on my face.

"Oh Daryl are you hungry?" Carol asked Daryl since he must've been the last one who ate.

"I'll get something from out there and cook it" Daryl tells Carol as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Somethings never change" Carol mutters under her breath

Daryl and I gave everyone a hug before we went out of the door, Daryl grabs his crossbow and puts it onto his back. We heard Rick say to us "Be careful out there" "We will" both Daryl and I said as we let through the front door.

As I walked onto the porch to see Rosita and Tara. "Good morning yall two" Tara says as she was braiding Rositas hair.

"Morning. Mhm" Daryl and I said it back to the two ladies.

"Did y'all find out your jobs yet?" Rosita asked.

"Nah not yet. Daryl here just woke up, he wants to go hunting for a while. I'm not sure what job she would give me just yet. What did yall get?" I told both Rosita and Tara.

"I'm gun/knife trainer someone has to teach these people how to kill walkers just incase they were to somehow find their way in here" Rosita says as she looks out into the street of people passing by.

"What bout you Tar?" Daryl asking Tara speaking for the first time since we got out here

"I will most likely be helping Rosita but will e going on runs with Glenn when he needs me too. I was supposed to go with him and Aiden today but Aiden didn't want to go for some reason. I'm just as good as Glenn maybe not as fast but I can still go out there" Tara states matter factually. Tara didn't have to say that was phased by Aiden not letting her go. She was one of our trusted people so why wouldn't Aiden not let her go? THat made no sense whatsoever.

"Dont worry Tar when we have to go on runs we will let you go with us. Plus you know Glenn isnt going to leave you behind if he has to go on a run. The one thing these people fail to realize is that they dont work like a tea or family like we do." Daryl reannsure Tara so she could feel better about not going with Aiden.

"Thanks I needed that" Tara smiles brightly as goes back to Rositas hair.

"Alright see y'all later" Daryl says as he puts an hand on the bottom of my back and we start walking to the armory.

As we're walking to the armory I admire the different houses. Each house almost looked the same but also their own indivaluty. There were people sitting on the porch laughing having a good old time like this world didn't take anything they loved from away from them. I wonder how long did they live behind these walls and if did any walkers ever get inside these walls. There are most likely so many blind spots within this community that any enemy or intruder could find and slip in. These people didn't know how to handle the outside world...maybe they did but blocked it out for so long that they no longer believe what is out there. Was that also the reason why Deanna needed us here? Was for us to show her people how to survive? We all have our different ways of surviving and who knows if they would even try our way of surviving, to them we are outsiders. Daryl and I passed a house were a bunch of teenagers were sitting just hanging out laughing. Noah and Carl met my eyes and waved in mine and Daryl direction, I smiled at them it felt to see them interact with teens there age. They spent so much there time with adults that you even forget that they're still teens living in this world. But there was a small side of me that is scared for them. I don't want them to lose their sense of survival. I know they will make it to see the next generation but I don't want them to get lose in this laidback lifestyle that the community has corrected for themselves.

I feel Daryl put his arm around my shoulder and he pulls me closer into him. He kisses the top of my head and says "We're almost to the armory sash and once we're passed those walls you can breath again."

I looked up at Daryl confused "You think I feel trapped here?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand.

"I know it only been a day but yeah I do" Daryl sighs as he answers the question.

"I can kinda agree with you but I would want to wait a while before I fully get to say that. You are more of an nature person then I am."

"Yeah you damn right. Its better being around nature then people not including the family. You know I love y'all"

"I know you do. Even though would you like to live in one of these houses here?"

"I don't know these houses are too prissy for me. I would settle for them for you, We don't know how much she's going to expand on the community. I always wanted to build my own house but if you love these houses then we can take up one of these."

"We would have to wait and see with what happens. I like the idea of building our own house, but I always wanted to live in these houses. Before all of this I lived in a condo in the city, but now looking at these houses they give me hope and I hope not a false reality."

"Yeah I understand Newbs"

We reach the armory before I could respond. I opened the door went inside and held the door open for Daryl. He mutters a "Thank you" I nod my head so he knows that I have heard him. We go over to the guns that was hanging on the wall. I smiled as I grabbed my M5, I hugged her closely to me not wanting to let her go from my clutches ever again.

We heard two set of footsteps coming around the corner, there before us was a short curvy woman with black glasses she was marking things in a book while there was someone talking to her. Behind her was Spencer, he smiled as soon as he seen me. He winks in my direction, I roll my eyes, hoping he would get the hint. They stepped into the small room Daryl and I was standing in and looked at us her eyes wide. "Oh hey my name is Olivia, I'm sorry I was doing inventory before the next person comes in. Can I help y'all with anything?" Olivia asked

"No I just came to grab my gun." I told her as I put the strip around me so the gun could me on my back.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Spencer biting his lip "Oh you have to sign those out before you go out" Olivia says turning my attention back to her.

"Do I really?" I asked surprised...too many rules in this place.

"Yeah a couple months back someone came into the armory and grabbed a gun without anyone knowing. Was planning on killing inside the community, my mom put a stop to it. So now we have to sign them out and at night the door is watched over by someone." Spencer interjects "And what is a lady like you doing with a gun that big? I could teach you how shoot it properly." Spencer winks at me again, and rolled my eyes again.

"I don't need to taught how to shoot properly I already know how too" I told Spencer. "I can handle myself"

"That's what I admire in a lady." Spencer tells me as he steps around Olivia and comes closer to me with a smirk on his face.

"Dude backup" Daryl steps in between us as Spencer looks puzzled that Daryl was stepping up to him.

"And who are you?" Spencer asked as Daryl squared his shoulders getting ready to hit spencer if he said one more wrong move.

"I'm her husband. Respect that" Daryl steps closer to Spencer there faces inches away from each other. I can see Spencer squirming under Daryl's glare.

"I don't see a ring on her finger" Spencer tells Daryl "A real man will put a ring on her finger, even if he had to kill a walker for one or find a jewelry store"

Before I know it, Daryl goes punch Spencer in the face. I step in the between the two as Spencer comes up holding his face. "C'mon let just go" Daryl grabs my hand and leads me out of the armoy. I don't speak to Daryl just yet knowing he has to calm down first. We reach the gate to see Aaron on watch. "Ay man can you open the gate" Daryl demands Aaron.

Aaron climbs down from the platform that was overlooking the outside woods of the community. "Are yall heading out? Does Deanna know you guys are headed out?" Aaron asked as he goes over to the gate and opens it. The loud screeching noise of the gate opening letting the whole community know we was leaving or entering.

Before Daryl could answer, I'd answer for us "Yeah we are...we'll be fine and no she doesn't. Daryl wanted to go hunting this morning, didn't think it would take this long to get outside these walls." I stated to Aaron as finished opened the outside world never looked more beautiful and hopeful. We only been behind these walls for a day, and I can already feel my natural instincts kick in.

"I know yall guys will be okay out there. I trust you guys. Have fun." Aaron says as Daryl led the way holding onto my hand tightly.

Once we passed the gate, I heard Aaron closing it again. I looked over my shoulder as Daryl led the way into the woods, the only I'm able to see is the roof tops of the community, I can hear the sounds of children laughter as we got farther away.

We enter the woods, the sound of nature around us, the sounds of leaves crunching under our feet. So far there wasn't a walker in site which was a good thing. We wouldn't have to deal with trouble just yet from those things. I look up at the sky to see birds flying above us, I look at the see it was very high up in the sky meaning it was eleven in the afternoon. Even though we don't have clocks yet, it feels weird to know that time is just moving fast and we're just here leaving our somewhat normal life. I look at Daryl as he's leading the way, I know he is still upset about what Spencer said inside of the armory. I didn't have to be inside of Daryls head to know many thoughts are running through his head, Daryl is most likely thinking about different ways of killing Spencer. I would hope that Spencer is careful, the way he was talking at the armory made it seem like he was going to take me away from Daryl. I personally know for a fact that I wasn't going to let that happen and Daryl damn sure wasn't going to let it happen either. Daryl was protective over the people he loved and I was the last person who was in his life. Suddenly we came to a stop, Daryl lets go of my hand and takes his crossbow off of his back. I look over his shoulder to see that he shoot a bunny. He goes over to it and picks it up from where it was laying on the ground, taking out his crossbow. He nods his head towards me in the northerner direction and we continue deeper into the woods I didn't know how far we were going but I trusted Daryl.

Every couple of seconds Daryl would look over his shoulder to make sure I was still behind him, we effectively come to a huge clearing that is great because we would be able to see any threats from miles away. In the middle of the clearing was an old car that looks like it was here for years. Daryl sat on the ground, I still stood in front of him, he reached over to my leg and took my knife from out of my boot and started to skin the bunny. After he was done skinning the bunny, he started the fire, in order to cook the meat. He had a sticks next to him, which he put the meat from the bunny on and put them over the fire.

Daryl sighs and closes his eyes as he puts the back of his head on the back of the car. "You okay Daryl?" I asked putting my hand on his thigh as he brought his legs to his chest.

"I just hate that prick" Daryl tells me as he now starts playing with his fingers "He made me feel guilty for not giving ya a ring yet…."

"Daryl you know I told you that I wouldn't mind waiting. I could wait for a ring...its only a ring." I told him as I started to play with his hair with one hand and with the other lipped over the meat.

"I know newbs...but I called me your husband in front of him"

"Well you are in a way...your trying to say you don't want to marry me anymore?"

Daryl sucks his teeth and rolls his eyes "Nah I still want too but I want to do it the right way. I wanna ask you the right way. Saying I'm your husband was the first word in my mind so I could get him to stop hitting on you" Daryl tells me as he looks into my eyes.

I put my arm around his shoulder and look back into his blue eyes "I'm not going anywhere. Okay? You know he's not my type of guy. He wouldn't know how handle me, even if his depended on it. Plus he's not you he's not the person I fall in love with at the prison. Ring or not I know one day you would make me your wife." I told Daryl as I put my forehead against his.

Daryl gave me a quick peck on the lips and replies "Trust me one day I will. Even though I did like hearing myself calling your husband."

I smile and laugh "Oh now your the one getting all mushy on me? I thought that was me" I told Daryl as I laughed kissing him again on his lips.

"Yeah it is more your style" Daryl says as he kisses my nose. "Oh our bunny could be done now" Daryl reached for the sticks and handed me one. Daryl kicked dirt into the fire so that way it could go out faster then we ate the bunny in comfortable silence.

We were both stuffed from the bunny, even though it was a small one. We laid on the ground Daryl's vest underneath us...well more like underneath him. I was curled up against his side playing his fingers. Today so far was a good day besides the fact that Daryl punched Spencer in his face. In a way Spencer did ask for it. I'm not one ounce mad at Daryl, he was defending me and in my eyes there is nothing wrong with that. I remember when he did at Terminus.

 **Flashback**

We heard the train open for the first time today. We didn't know it was strangers or Rick, Michonne, Carl and Daryl. I heard a voice that I was used to already "Maggie where's Sasha?" I heard Daryl voice reach my ears as I sat in the corner of the train car.

"She's right there" I heard Maggie say to Daryl, I stood up from my spot.

Before I know it, I felt Daryl's arms wrapped around me picking me up and swinging me around. I wrapped my legs around his waist not wanting to let him go, burying my face into his neck as I took in his scent. I felt tears fall down my face I couldn't tell if it was my tears or Daryl's but it didn't matter, they were happy tears, we had one another again. I felt Daryl kissing the side of my face all over. He effectively put me down and held my hand not wanting to let go.

"Did they do anything to ya newbie?" Daryl asked as I put my head onto his chest.

"No they didn't." I replied

"Good. I'm glad you're alive."

"I know. I'm glad as well. Have y'all guys seen Tyrese?"

"Nah, don't worry we'll find him Newbs." Daryl tells me as he puts a finger under my chin so I could look into his eyes. "We will find him. We never rest until we find our people Sash." I nodded my head feeling confident in Daryl world but I know we have to get through this obstacle first.

 **Later that day**

The door to the train car opens again. In the daylight two muscular guys came into the train cart, smirks on their faces. "Who are we going to take first?" The taller bald guy asked as his eyes went around the cart. "Hmmm you asian get up." He demands from Glenn. Glenn gets up willingly squaring the guy in the face not breaking eye contact. Michonne went over to Maggie and hugged her as she started to cry.

"You. Orange shirt and the leader." Bob and Rick both got up from their spots. As Bob got up he was shaking but didn't want to so a sign of weakness. While Rick, looked completely unphased by them….he had to be strong for his family.

"Hmmm whose next?" The short guy walked around the train cart, smiling at us as he his roamed along us. His eyes landed on me, I felt disgusted as his eyes roamed along my body. "You look pretty enough to eat." I moved closer to the wall of train cart, not wanting him to touch me. "C'mon woman I wont bite" He bites his lip as he moves closer to me.

Suddenly he falls to the ground holding the back of his head, I look up to see Daryl standing over him "Don't touch my girl." His words shoke my core but I had to react and get up. I put an hand on Daryl's arm to calm him down, he breathes heavy as he looks at me. The next thing I know he's up against the wall of the train by his neck. I gasped as the shorter guy had a tight hold against Daryl's throat "You're coming with us" he tells Daryl as he drags him out of the train cart. I grab Daryl's hand not wanting him to go, I pull on his hand trying to keep the short guy from taking him from me but we had to let go. The tran cart slams shut as I sink onto my knees tears falling down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and jumped from the contact, I looked behind me to see that it was Carl. His eyes telling me to stay strong….but could I really?

 **End of Flashback**

I felt Daryl finger start roaming against my back, I snuggled closer to him putting my leg across his waist. He puts a hand on my leg, and kisses my forehead. Moments like this I wish could last forever. Moments like this that could be spent with each other in the other arms. Moments like this where we didnt have to deal with the stress of constantly running. Moments like this where we can cherish each other for however long we want. Moments like this where we don't need to talk our silence was the conversation. Moments like this where our thoughts can roam without being interrupted by someone. Moments like this where I know our love, bond, and hope can not be broken.

"When we have kids what would you want to name them?" Daryl spoke for the first time breaking the silence between us

I looked up at him "Do you have any names in mind? Are you really getting this mushy? I thought I was the one to get mushy?" I asked him

"Maybe and I was just thinking but only for ya I'm mushy but I definitely wanna name our kids after that people who have died in order to honor them so like Tyrese, Bob and your brother Merle"

"Well I think Merla or Boba would be a good girl name maybe Tyresa. I like those names" Daryl joked as I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"We could always go with the first letter of each name like M,B, and T because aint no child of mine having those names." I stated

"True. We could so like what names?"

"Meredith for Merle since they both have the beginning Mer, Bliss or Birdie for Bob, Talia for Tyrese"

"I like Bliss but also Birdie. Meredith and Talia can be used as middle names"

"Can we name one child after my gun?"

"Arabella?" Daryl asked

"Yeah. Plus the name is different and unique and it seems like a very strong name."

"Okay we'll do that to make you happy so we have Arabella Talia then Birdie or Bliss Meredith."

"We don't have any boy names" I told Daryl "What names do we have for them?"

"We can name them after our fathers." Daryl told me

"I know you and father didn't get along…."

"I mean my grandfather. He was the closest thing to my father, so I could honor him in a way. My father would've been proud if Merle named a child after him"

"So then Isaiah Levi for my father since his name is Isaac Langston and we're only going with the first letter and for your grandfather?..." I asked Daryl. I know he wouldn't mind me coming up with the names but I wanted him to since that person was very near and dear to him.

"Hmmm...Emmett Nathaniel, you know his name was Emerson Nigel. These children are going to have very strong names."

"Well they do have strong parents" I told Daryl as I kissed him on his cheek.

We were quiet for awhile, taking in the comfort of our conversation. Today was a good day that I enjoyed, even though I know we have to go back behind the walls effectively. I loved this time we spent together, it felt endless.

"I love you Newbs" Daryl speaks for the first time breaking the silence.

"I love you too Grumpy" I replied back as I sat up maneuvering myself to straddle his waist.

Daryl's hand went to my waist then to my legs. "You're perfect"

I blush at Daryl's words "Thanks babe" his hands roam my sides, he brings them up to my breast and squeezes them. I bit my lip to hide a moan not wanting to be loud.

I grind against his manhood as his hands continued to roam my body. I leaned forward capturing his lips with mine. The kiss filled with passion and want that I didn't want it to end. His hands on my ass as I deepened the kiss, moaning every time he slapped it. Our tongues fighting for dominance as we become hungry for more. We make out a little while longer, then we stop our forehead pressed together as we catch our breath.

"We have to get back" I told Daryl in between every breath.

"Do we really?" Daryl asked me as I get up and grab my gun.

"Sadly we have too" I hold my hand out to him to help him up. He took my hands into him and I pulled him up, He grabs his crossbow and vest from the ground. He hands me his crossbow so he could put back on vest. Once he puts it on we head back towards the community.

As we start walking back, Daryl takes his crossbow and puts his arm around my waist. The comfort in each others presence. Daryl would stop every once in awhile to hunt so our reasoning to go outside of the walls could be justified enough. I for one didn't want to hear Deanna mouth when we got back but we are going too. I don't regret coming out here, I enjoy it as much as Daryl does. But I already know Daryl could possibly be in trouble for punching Spencer in the face. But if there's one thing Spencer hasn't learn is don't touch what is Daryl's. Even though there is no ring on my finger, I do consider Daryl my husband, even though I know we both want to it the right way, When he proposes I know it would it be perfect. Especially Daryl, he wanted to make me happy even if he comes off as a hardass, he's my teddy bear when we are alone, even when we are around the family. But that's the family, they're used to it but outsiders can always guess about us.

I felt Daryl come to a stop, I looked at confused "You okay?" I asked Daryl as put his crossbow down on the ground next to a tree along with the rabbits and birds we have captured.

"Yeah, we're about halfway to the community and I want to do this." Daryl tells me as he picks me and puts me against a tree. I dropped my gun near his crossbow, wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He captures my lps with his as takes my hands from around his name and put them above my head. He starts peppering kisses along my jaw, and down to my neck. I moan as he kisses my neck, putting my fingers in his hair "Daryl what's if someone hears?" I asked in between every moan.

"If a tree falls over in the forest and no-one is around to hear it, Does it make a sound?" Daryl asked as I felt him smirk against my neck.

"Smartass" I whispered into his ear.

"But you love it" Daryl telling me as one hand wonders under my shirt while the other one is still holding my wrist, he squeezes my breast, kisses me again, and starts to play with my nipple.

I'd moan into the kiss as he plays with my nipple. Daryl lifts up my shirt and then takes my nipple into his mouth causing me arch my back off of the trunk of the tree and caused me to gasp. Closing my eyes enjoying the pleasure, I was receiving from the guy I love the most. This is the moment I wanted to last. Then I felt Daryl release my wrist as he unbotton my pants and slip his hand into my underwear, his finger touching my clit. I moaned at the contact as Daryl kissed my neck, I opened my legs wider, I felt him insert a finger "Mmmm baby faster" I told him as he pumped his finger faster.

I sighed at the release of his finger from my wetness. Daryl takes off my pants and underwear in order to continue. I watched him undo his belt, watched his underwear and pants fall to the ground. I bit my lip as I saw his member sprung into action, the thought of him entering me was taking over my mind. "You ready Sash?" Daryl asked as he stood in front of me. I nodded my head, he brought my legs back around his waist, kissed me as he started to enter me. I wrapped one arm around him while my fingers went into his hair.

His thrust making my head spin, nails clawing against his back, pulling his hair as goes deeper inside me. "Daryl...,yes! Fuck...harder baby" I moaned and demanded. He listened to my plea and went harder.

"Damn Sash you feel so good" I felt Daryl remove me from the trunk of the tree and put me on the forest ground. He kisses me as he went rougher. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist as he went rougher.

"I'm so close baby" I whispered into his ear.

"Cum for me Newbie." Daryl says in his sexy husky voice as he bit down on my shoulder.

"Ah! Yes grumpy" I whispered into his ear again as clenched my walls around him, coming undone around him and not letting go till I was finished.

"Damn Newbs" I hear Daryl say as he cummed inside me. I should be worried but I was on cloud nine.

Daryl pulled out and layed next to me. Both of catching our breath, and coming down from our high. I felt Daryl take my hand into his and he kissed it "You're the best I ever had and will forever be the only one I have" I roll onto him and kiss him again "You damn right"

I look up at the sky to see that the sun was going down, the sky in various different colors of yellows and pinks. "We have to get up and go"

"Do we have too?" Daryl asked as pouted his bottom lip.

"Yes we do" I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair "Trust me I don't want to either but we have too" I now get up from laying on top of him, hold out my hand to help him get up. He grabs my hands and pulls himself up. We dress in silence, but catching glances out of the corner of our eye.

I grab my gun and Daryl's crossbow, put them both on my back. Daryl grabs the bunnies that we captured earlier. "Hopefully those will still be good" I told him as I grabbed his hand and went into the direction of Alexandria.

"Yeah they will we just gotta make sure we skin good and salt them good also. We ate dog before and we didn't know what they ate last when we shoot them" Daryl replies matter factually

"True you do got a Point" Daryl pushed his shoulder against me as we continued back to the community.

Thirty minutes later we approach the gate, Daryl wraps an around my waist. He nods to Aaron so he could open it. Once the gate is open we'd walk through, head towards the armory so I could put my gun back. Olivia gives us a shy smile and thanks us for returning MY gun. I can't wait til I can hold my gun in my hands again. As, we walk back to the house I notice everyone is looking at us...not our people the community. I squirm under their stares, the feeling of being unappreciated art in a museum is back. Daryl held tighter onto my waist, I know Daryl saw them staring also but he was ignoring the the stares from everyone. He was becoming that wolf again, the one who would snap if anyone outside the group had anything to say. As I looked around, I seen the figure near the pond, I looked confused at this person and the person waves at me again...there was a smirk on the person's face. I knew that smirk from anywhere it was Spencer. Don't understand how come he didn't learn the first time. I wanted to slap that smirk off of his face but right now I was in a good headspace. As, we approached the house there was yelling coming from the inside. Daryl and I looked at one another confused then Daryl opened the door. We both walked inside the house to see the group standing in different areas of the living room, Rick was in the middle of the living room and Deanna was in front of him. I couldn't tell if she was angry or not but by the yelling she was. Daryl took the bunnies from my hand and put them onto the island his eyes never leaving Deanna body. I stayed near the entrance of the door until I felt Daryl's hand on the lower part on my back, we moved into the living room. Daryl stood next to Rick, while I went to stand in between Rosita and Noah.

"Whats going on here?" Daryl asked putting his defense shield back up.

"Shes explaining that theres rules here and we must follow them" Rick fills Daryl on what he missed.

"Yeah , from what I heard you had a confrontation with my son today. Explain how did that happen" Deanna now standing in front of Daryl. I saw him take a deep breath and then release it. _Stay calm Grumpy, tell her the truth_ Daryl and I eyes locked as I nodded my head telling him to continue.

"Sasha was going to the armory, to get her gun. So she could have somethin to protect herself when she huntin" Daryl explains. "He started to flirt with her in front of me, so I had to put him in his place." I can tell Daryl was getting angry just by the retelling of the story.

"Oh well he told me something completely different."

"Which was?" Daryl and I asked at the same time both of us narrowing our eyes at Deanna. Deanna looked at both of us, her eyes surprised with shocked that we were in sync with one another.

"That you and Sasha were arguing in the armoury, he saw you grab her arm and threaten her, you told him bid out, he wouldn't so you punched him in the face." Deanna explains Spencer story. Daryl starts cracking his knuckles. "He even followed y'all into the woods. Daryl he saw you taking advantage of Sasha…"

Before she continues Daryl goes to attack her, Rick, Glenn and Abraham holding him back. I run over to Daryl, putting his hands on both sides of his face "Daryl look at me" Daryl looks into my eyes. I can see that hurt that is in his eyes "Let me talk to her okay" Daryl nods his head "Guys let him go, he won't pass me to get to her."

They let me go and I turn around to face Deanna "You know Daryl and I are together right? I do remember telling you that during the interview"

"Yeah Sasha you did" She replies back to me.

"Okay than. Daryl wouldn't take advantage of me in anyway, shape, or form. If he did he wouldn't be living right now my brother who is no longer with us would have gotten to him before this world took him. Rick would have killed or kicked Daryl out of the group. Glenn never killed anyone but he would have kicked Daryl out of the group as well. Shit even Carl probably would have killed Daryl. Daryl knows he would be dead. Daryl would never do that to me. Nobody not even your son is going to falsely accuse the guy I love of something He would not do." I told her matter a factly "Daryl as not once put his hand on me...and plus we didn't even have any argument. Your SON implied that Daryl is not a man yet because he didn't put a ring on my finger because Daryl called himself my husband, he was trying to give your son a message of back away she's my girl."

"Its just that we have a no domestic abuse policy after the first case happened. And what about the woods?" Deanna tells me trying to justify her son being right.

"So you're telling me its wrong that my man went hunting, you see the proof is on the island literally. You're also going to tell me that its wrong for my man and I to have sex in the woods."

"Kinky" Rosita says out loud. We all look at her "Sorry that was supposed to stay in my head."

"Explain to me this..why did your son feel the need to follow us? Most of all watch us thats pretty disturbing." I told her as I was about finished with my reasonings. "Deanna I'm telling you the truth, Daryl is not that guy I promise you that. And before you say anything...no one in this group is covering for us. We tell each other everything and plus we have two people in this family that can't keep a secret so either way we will always know what's going on." I finished telling Deanna as Daryl gave me a kiss on the cheek then he goes out the backdoor, causing it to slam. I hear the sound of metal being hit, I look towards the sound and out of the corner of my eye I see Deanna flinch. "I hope your son is happy" I told her as I followed Daryl outside, I Deanna heard say something to the group but I didn't bother to even to listen.

I stepped onto the back porch to see Daryl hitting the metal gate, I run over to him in the short distance. I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on Daryl's back. I felt Daryl's touch mine as I held him. I felt tears fall onto my hand as Daryl was crying. I then turned him around and start wiping his tears with my thumb.

"I hope you know, I'm not crying because I'm a little bitch?" Daryl tells me guessing me to chuckle.

"No I know your frustrated and angry at him making accusations about you."

"I want to hit him so badly. Does he really think I'm not worthy of you or anything?"

"Daryl you are worthy of me. If I didn't think you were, I wouldn't be with your right now trust, believe that. You are the one I want, I don't understand why he doesn't understand the meaning of no."

"Thanks Sasha."

"No need to thank me, I rather take the guy who has seen me at my worst and at my best. You know all my secrets and scars..I wouldn't want to reopen them for just some guy who thinks he knows the outside world better than me. You're the one for me"

"I wonder if the world didn't go to shut would we still somehow manage to cross paths. Cause i can see you helping me through everything I was going through. You would open my eyes to a world I would have never gotten to know"

"Same here mi amor same here. Wanna stay in the other house tonight? You did promise me you'll take a shower."

"I did and okay"

"I'll go tell Rick we're staying in the other house tonight."

"Okay, I'll wait here"

I release Daryl from my hold and went up the porch and into the house. I walked into the living room to see everyone looking at me. I look over at the kitchen to see Tara, Carol and Rosita skinning the bunnies. "Um Rick Daryl and I are going to stay in the other house tonight...if that is okay with you?" I asked Rick just to make sure he was okay with it.

Rick gets up from his spot on the sofa and comes over to me "Yeah its okay. Just take care of my brother...after the accusations Spencer told Deanna I know he would need you tonight" Rick pulls me in a hug then lets go. "We'll talk more in the morning"

I go to leave before Carol calls me. "Sasha! Here take this, I already cut up pieces for you and Daryl it should be enough if not feed him something sweet" Carol tells me as she winks at me and hands me a plate with the chopped rabbit on it, leaving me standing with my mouth hanging open. I never heard Carol speak that to me. I felt close my mouth then turns me around knowing I have to ge back to Daryl, I was thankful he did that.

Daryl was standing in the same spot as I left him in. Daryl looks in my direction as I come outside, I go off the back porch, take his hand and lead him in the direction the other house. I opened the back door leading Daryl into the kitchen, I put the plate on the counter and have have sit at the island.

"I'm going for cooking you tonight, you have to relax." I told him as I took his hand into mine, he nods his head, bringing my hand to his lips and kisses it.

He releases my hand, and I go over to the stove and turn it on...surprisingly it still works. I go into the cabinets to find a pan. I found one, I go over to the sink and quickly wash it then put it on the stove. I go over to the counter, get the plate of rabbit and put the pieces of rabbits/bunnies into the pan then put the plate into the sink. I go into the other cabinets to see if there was any seasoning and there was only salt, I sprinkled some salt onto the rabbit. I went into the drawer next to the stove to a spoon to stir the rabbits meat. As, I was stirring I felt arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned into the Daryl's chest.

"I thought I told you to sit and wait til I was finished."

"Not my fault you look good cooking" Daryl tells me as rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Well I do try"

"You aint gotta try, you just are"

I blushed from Daryl's words. I'm happy that I get to see this side of him. I'm happy we got through each other walls that we built up for so long. We were strong for one another, I know we would have each others back archer and the sniper were a duo that could never be forgotten. Once the meat was done, Daryl lets go of me and got two plates from the cabinet and I put the rabbit on both plates. Daryl sat down at the table while I grabbed two forks and put them on each plate. I put the plate in front of Daryl, he started to feast on the rabbit like it was his last meal. I sat in the chair next to him as we'd ate. The silence was comfortable between us, I don't understand why Spencer thinks Daryl and I wouldnt work out or why he would even lie like that.

"Newbs ya thinking and about what?" Daryl asked me as he dropped his fork onto his plate.

"How...did you know I was thinking?" I asked Daryl tapped the side of his temple. "Oh yeah I forgot. I keep thinking about the situation with you and Spencer"

Daryl sighs really loud, puts an arm around the chair I was sitting in, leans into me and says "Don't worry about him, He's a prick he wants you and I'm not going to let that happen. No one misses with the Dixons and after tonight he tries to get us kick out again, we got the whole group behind us to back us up." Daryl kisses my forehead "Now c'mon we have a shower to take."

Daryl picked me up from my sit and carried me throughout the house, he kisses my neck as we go enter the hallway. He puts me on the table that was against the wall in the hallway. Our kisses filled with want and need. Daryl takes off my shirt and I work off my bra, the land somewhere on the floor. Daryl kisses my neck and makes his way down to my breast, he takes one of my breast into his mouth while he plays with the other nipple. I moan and throw my head back by the amount of pleasure I was receiving. As he was doing that, I was able to reach for his belt and unbutton his pants. I push his underwear and pants down so they could fall to the ground. He stops what he's doing, and steps out of his pants and looks me into my eyes. His eyes now a dark blue filled with lust and want. He comes towards me, captures my lips into his again causing me to moan deeply,his hands on the botton of pants as he to take them off. I wiggle out of my pants and underwear. Daryl picks me up, carries me up the stairs as kiss and leads me to the bathroom. Daryl sits me on the sink and starts the shower.

Daryl gets in first surprisingly and tells me "C'mon the water is fine"

I walk to the shower and step it, the hot water makes contact with my body as I feel my muscles relaxing. Daryl takes the bottle of body wash that on the edge of the tub and it against his hands, and start to wash my body. I close my eyes at the contact of his hands along my body. I feel Daryl push lightly so that way I could under the water, he starts running his fingers through my hair, massaging my felt good to feel his fingers going through my hair as the water was hitting it as well.

"Sadly we don't have none of your hair products" Daryl pointed out to me "I miss going on runs for your hair product. Hopefully soon"

Daryl moved me, so that way he was now under the shower head, I washed hair first with the shampoo and conditioner, Daryl closed his eyes, I massaged his scalp he fell slightly back almost like he was was falling asleep "Grumpy don't fall asleep on me now"

"I'm not" he mumbled under his breath. I smile at him, Daryl reminds me of one of those children that would fall asleep at the sink when they're parents is watching their hair.

I remove my hands and take the body wash, rub it between my hands and wash Daryl body. Once done I turn off the shower head and step out the shower. I found a towel that was on the towel rack next to the shower and wrapped it around my body. Suddenly I felt strong arm around my waist "So not gonna tell me we were done with the shower?" Daryl asked being a smartass

"I thought you heard the shower go off no one told you fall asleep" I told him as I turned around in his arms and kissed his nose. Daryl picked me up and took me into the bedroom and put me on the bed.

"I'll show you what a quick falling asleep in the shower could do" Daryl says as he removes the towel from my body.

That night we made love, our bodies doing its usual dance. Our bodies reaching the climax and enjoying this time we had with one another. Our troubles pushed away to the back of our minds as we made each other a priority. We were each other loves and we weren't going to leave each others side that easily. That night we fell asleep in each others arms, holding on another closely to one another. That night I had an eventful dream.

 **Dream**

I stood in the middle of what looks to be Daryl's and I house, the familiar of warmth, hope, and love. I looked in the mirror that was on the right wall my hair in a clip, slightly longer from over the years. I didn't looked like I have aged just yet, I'm black doesn't really crack. I heard laughter coming from the living room. I looked in the living room there was a tall male with curly hair, caramel skin complexion, I moved around to try and and see his face but I seen his smile...he had my smile. He was taller than me, next to him was a young lady who I didn't recognize. She was heavily pregnant as she held onto her stomach from laughing. I felt a sense of happiness coming from him, his whole vibe was positive.

I heard a noise coming from the kitchen area. I go into the kitchen to see a another male on top of the counter, looking over his shoulder as if he shouldn't be looking their. His hair straight and also a caramel skin complexion. His eyes were green, as they met mine, those were Daryl's eyes but I can tell he didnt notice me. He effectively grabbed a crossbow from the cabinet then runs outside through the backdoor. I can tell he this boy was mischievous and most likely got into a lot of trouble, and he also had own crossbow, probably to hunt or something.

I heard a girl voice over by the dining room table. I go into the dining room to see a female with tight curls, her hair past her shoulder. She had the same caramel skin complexion as the other two males, I have seen so far. I hear her say "Mom I'm strong you and dad have raised me to be able to handle myself outside these walls. I know how to survive, I can survive, he won't let anything happen to me...trust me. I won't disappoint. I will always be a Dixon at heart" There was a sense of pride, determination and a sense of loss. The way she spoke she was definitely sure of herself.

I heard gunshots coming from outside. I rushed outside to the backyard to check out the noise, there were two females the same age one was shooting a crossbow, while the other one was shooting a gun which looked to be a AR-15. The two girl were complete opposites, one had straight hair while the other one had curly hair like the girl in the dining room. One had on jeans, while the other one wore a dress. Definitely one was a tomboy and the other one is girly-girl. The two females witched their weapons, both hitting the target standing feet away from them. They were both wonderful at their weaponry, they were taught well. That sense of pride went to my heart again as I watched these two females.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something shimmer from my left hand, it was a wedding ring. A gold band with a simple diamond rested upon it. I was shocked because my dream does into a reality.

I was suddenly at the pond, across from the house, the figure was standing there and waved at me..I was confused. I didnt know who this person needed and what they wanted. Suddenly the person runs in direction tackling me holding a knife to my neck and whispers "You will never see your husband again."

 **End of dream**

I shot up from the bed, breathing heavy as I remember the dream. Were those ours kids? And who was this stranger at the lake? And what did he want? I looked over to Daryl to see that he was still asleep. There was so many different questions I had running my mind, as I laid my head back on the pillow.

 **Let me know what yall guys think about this chapter. Until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**I truthfully hate Spencer in this chapter, y'all would see why. There are going to be happen moments between Sasha and Daryl but like they say you gotta go through pain to experience the joy. These next couple chapters are going to be cray cray. I know there is not a flashback in this chapter, I'm sorry about that...**

 **Chapter 9**

I woken with the sun hitting my back as it was coming up. The birds chirping letting everyone in the community know that it was morning time. I snuggled closer to Daryl my bed on chest chest, the sound of his heart beating under my ear and the sound of his snores lightly in my ear. I opened my eyes, looked at Daryl, in his sleep he looked so peaceful. I propped myself up against my elbow and played with his hair. I wouldn't trade this man for another, not even Spencer. I have to talk to him, I know daryl wouldn't like that idea but for me, it was so I could figure out why he feels the need to want me so badly. He knows I am with Daryl and that I wouldn't leave Daryl. Daryl is everything to me, we been through scenarios that Spencer himself would not understand. He would not understand the lose that the family and I harbored away overtime. Spencer wouldn't understand those stories of the ones we've lost, he wouldn't understand the values and lessons of Hershel. He wouldn't be able to understand why we are so protective of Carl, Judith and Noah even if Noah and Carl are capable of protecting themselves in this world.

I suddenly felt Daryl stir, his tightens around me and his eyes flutter open exposing his blue eyes.

"Good Morning" I told Daryl as I kissed his cheek.

"Mornin" Daryl stretches his body looks over to the window to look outside. "Still quite early"

"Yeah, I was enjoying my view" I told him as I smiled down at him.

"I aint a museum piece, I'm a zombie piece" Daryl moves me so I was laying on top of him.

"You're my piece of art" I gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"If ya say so." Daryl running his fingers through my hair.

"I know so" I kissed him again, I sat up putting my hands on my chest.

"What we doing today?" Daryl asked me as he putted his hands on my legs tapping his fingers along my legs.

"I know Rick, wants to talk some more to us about yesterday, Deanna said something as I was leaving to talk to you outside but i don't know what was said." I told Daryl as he rolled his eyes and growls at the thought of Deanna.

"I can't stand her already. I understand thats her son but no...he doesn't know me from a can of paint" Daryl angrily tells me.

"Grumpy, I know...that why I know you won't agree with this...but I wanna talk to Spencer" I told Daryl as I bit my lip already knowing the answer.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at me then says "Why are you thinking about doing that?"

"I want to talk to him about this situation, it's not fair you are the one who's looking like the bad guy in Deanna eyes."

"There's nothing that could be said. I want to go with you"

"No, I'm going on my own. If you go you might end up punching him in the face again and do we need a repeat of that?"

"No we don't"

"Exactly, so you have to trust me on this"

"I do trust you, it's him who I don't trust. If he tries on slick shit you, you tell me and I'll handle him myself"

"I will let you know " I told Daryl as I got up from his lap, and headed towards the closet to find new clothes.

I found a pair of skinny jeans that were the perfect fit. A long sleeve brown shirt, I pushed up the sleeves half way, so that way I would still be cool in the summer heat. I put black socks that was halfway up my calf. Then on the floor I found a pair of combat boots a light brown. I put them on and thankfully they were my size. I went out the closet and went over to the bathroom out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Daryl sitting on the edge of bed. I heard him get up from the bedroom and go out of the bedroom. I looked in the mirror, for once I looked refresh for once in my life. There no longer were bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I washed my face and dried it off with the towel from the towel rack. I went out the bathroom and into the room, I went over to the dresser to try and find a ponytail holder but couldn't find one. I sucked my teeth and made my way out of the room and down the stairs.

I went around the corner into the hallway where Daryl and I clothes were from last night. I seen that my clothes were picked up from the floor and neatly folded on the table. I walk into the dining room/kitchen to see Daryl fully dressed in his vest and black jeans sitting at the dining room table putting his arrows into his crossbow. I wrap my arms around his neck with my chin on his head. "You still going to wear the same clothes from yesterday?"

"Yep" Daryl responding quickly to my question.

"What's wrong grumpy?" I asked Daryl

"Nuthin"

"Daryl there's something wrong, don't lie to me" I remove my arms from around Daryl's neck and stand in front of him crossing my arms.

Daryl puts his crossbow on the table, runs his fingers through his hair and then looks at me "I don't like the idea of you talking to him alone….Sash you never know what he is capable of"

"He won't put his hands on me, i can defend myself easily. I know you don't want another incident that happened in the prison to happen to me again"

"Like I told you when we were upstairs. I trust you, it's him who I don't trust."

"I understand Daryl. I will tell you everything when I come back. You know I'm not going to hide anything from you."

"I know I know." Daryl gets up from the table and puts his arms around my waist, looking into my eyes "I hope you make him see sense" Daryl smiles down at me then kisses me lightly on the lips "C'mon the group is probably waiting for us to start breakfast"

"Usually its me that has to push you to get you out of the door" I told Daryl as I led the way through the back door and walking over to Rick's house.

"This morning it's me" Daryl picks me up and puts me over his shoulder causing me to laugh.

We reached Rick's house, Daryl stepped onto the porch, opened the door and walk through the house. I heard various good morning and mornings from around the room. I lifted my head as I seen the table set up with plates, enough for the family to sit around the table and eat together. "Whats for breakfast?" I heard Daryl say out loud to anyone.

"I got eggs from the pantry, we got some leftover rabbit from last night….and Carol says she found some apples growing along the outside walls so she could be making something with those" Michonne tells us as she puts a big bowl of eggs onto the table.

"Applesauce, I know it's not much but hey it'll be warm at least" Carol says as she chopping up the apples

"Morning Sasha" Carl says as he bends down to look at me "Having fun?"

"Yeah plenty" I sarcastically told him, he laughs then pats me on my back, then walks away going to sit in the livingroom.

"Did they say anything to you about taking eggs?" Daryl asked Carol.

"Nope, they know we have a big group."

"Where are the eggs even from?" Tara asked Carol.

"Olivia said they get them from another group, that they trade with every couple of days"

"Did she mention names by any chance?" Rick asked Carol, I looked up to see Rick standing behind us, holding Judith who was wrapped in towel.

"Yeah, the hilltop and the kingdom." Carol tells Rick as she puts starts putting the apples into the water on the stove.

"Looks like we have more to find out about these two communities….they must be good if they are trading with these communities." Rick says as he walks around us to go into the livingroom and get Judith dressed. Daryl puts me down onto my feet, I fix myself and gave him the look that said 'don't ever do that again' he smirks at me and goes over to talk to Glenn and Noah.

A couple minutes later and the food was finally done, Daryl sits down at the dining room table and I sit next to him on his right, next to me was Rosita and Tara. To Daryl's left was Carl and Noah, those two were peas in a pod. Across from us was Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Eugene, Father Gabriel, and Abraham. On one end of the table was Rick and on the other end was Michonne, Judith sat on MIchonne's lap as she gave her applesauce. The bowls of food was getting passed around as we filled our plates, it felt great to sit together as a family. Our differences is what make this group a family, and it's our strengths that make us a team. We were closer than most groups were, and somehow we managed to stay together as a whole.

The silence was broken when Rick asked Daryl "Would you want to go talk to Deanna with me?" Rick says in between bits.

"Ya positive that would be a good idea?" Daryl asked Rick. I put a hand on Daryl's knee to give him reassurance.

"I don't see why not." Rick stats "Last night she said she would talk to Spencer but she would be keeping a close on you. I told her she wouldn't have to do that but she said just in case."

"Seems like everyone gotta to talk to Spencer" Daryl says as he looks at me.

"You wanted to talk to Spencer also Sasha?" Rick asked me as I looked around at everyone who had their eyes on me.

"Yeah, I had to see what his deal was." I told the group "Plus there is something I have to ask him"

"What is that?" Abraham asked putting a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"Spencer stands at the lake at night, for some reason in the direction of the house. I'm guessing he was there the first night we got here...I couldn't sleep so I went outside. Daryl came to get from outside and he was standing there he waved to me but I couldn't tell who it was" I explained to the group. "Then yesterday when Daryl and I came back from hunting, as we were walking back to the house, Spencer was at the lake standing, as I was looking at him he had this smirk on his face like he was up to something. And thats when we got to the house and Deanna was here"

"When you go talk to him have something with you." Rick states "Actually I'll go with you"

"I can do this on my own. Rick I know your concern and everything but if I told Daryl to trust me you have to also"

"I do trust you, it's spencer who I don't trust" Rick mutters under his breath causing me to roll my eyes.

"The same thing Daryl said" I'd put my fork onto the plate, push my chair back and stand up. I reach into Rositas boot and take her knife. We look at each other and nod, I didn't need to explain to her that I was going to take it. I put it in my boot and nod towards Carl "You're coming with me" Carl gets up from his seat and goes over to the front door.

"Sash…." Rick starts to say before I cut him off.

"You want me to take someone with me, so I'm taking Carl he won't get hurt. Daryl is going with you to talk to Deanna so point blank"

I bend down and kiss Daryl's cheek, he nods his head, letting me know he wasn't upset. I'd wrapped my arms around his neck and say into his ear "I promise you nothing will happen. I will tell you everything. I love you grumpy." I remove my arms from his neck and go towards the door, before I do. I heard the legs of a chair scrap along the floor as if someone was getting up from the seat. I felt Daryl grab my hand, he brings me closer to him, he puts a finger under my chin. One hand on my waist, he brings our lips closer together, and places a kiss on my lips. He deepens the kiss, pulling me closer to him. I put my hand at the base of his neck, fingers in his hair, he moans into the kiss telling me he likes what I'm doing. We kiss for a couple of minutes, completely forgetting we have an audience.

Our forehead touches one another, our eyes closed and Daryl says "Ya betta come back in one piece newbie. I love ya too newbie" Daryl places a kiss on my forehead.

"I will and I know" I muttered under my breath.

I turn around, head towards the open door. Carl must've already gone outside. I close the door behind me as I step onto the porch. I look to the left, to see Carl sitting in the porch chairs, he has a smirk on his face, I nod my head indicating that we can go now. As, we stepped off the porch and onto the street, I felt eyes on Carl and I, If I'm correct then words travel fast around here and everyone already knows what Spencer has said about Daryl.

"When will they ever stop staring?"Carl asked curiously as we walked down the street.

"Honestly, that I cannot tell you nephew" I told him as I looked around to the people passing, their eyes lingering.

"Well you would think they would get used to us being here by now but sadly looks like not going to happen" Carl says as he'd kicked a rock along the street.

"Yeah especially after Spencer made those assumptions about Daryl, which is why I want to get to the bottom of it."

"What is making him even say him this?"Carl asked me "Daryl would never do that to you"

I shrugged my shoulders "Carl I don't know, or maybe he was mad that Daryl punched him in the face because he was flirting with me when Daryl was right there"

"What? Does Spencer have a death wish?"

"Maybe he does, who knows"

"I know, Deanna knows you and Daryl are together. So why would she believe Spencer over you?" Carl asked me.

"That's her son. And they had domestic abuse cases before that's why she was on high alert."

I heard Carl stop walking, I looked back at him, stopped walking as well. "Daryl wouldn't put his hand on you like that. Dad would have something to say about that...shit even me."

"I know Carl I know now c'mon"

"Why did you ask me to come by the way?" Carl asked as we continued to Deanna's house.

"Spencer is going to think, you don't know anything. I know you're not stupid but he wouldn't believe we tell everything to each other in the group" I stated to Carl who nodded his head in agreement.

We reached Deanna's house about five minutes later, I knocked on the door then leaned against the railing of the porch as I waited for someone to open the door. "Carl you're going to stay outside. Okay'

"What if he does something to you?" Carl asked, adjusting his sheriff hat.

"He won't. That's why I grabbed Rosita's knife, it's in my boot." I told him as I showed him which boot it was in.

"I'm surprised they didn't think we had more weapons."

"I know right." I told him as I agreed with him.

Suddenly the door opened and Spencer was holding the door open, a smirk on his face that I wanted to slap off of his face. "Hey Sasha. Rick son...whats up?" Spencer asked. I heard Carl suck his teeth by the name he addressed him by.

"My name is Carl" Carl agnerily tells Spencer as he crosses his arms across his chest and squares his shoulders.

I pushed myself off the railing on the porch and stood in front of Spencer "Can we talk?" I asked him.

Spencer gulped and looked scared which he should be looking scared. "Sure come in"

Spencer opens the screen door wider, stands aside, allowing me to enter the house. I looked over my shoulder to Carl and said to him "Stay here. I'll be out soon." Carl nods his head and sits on the steps of the porch.

I enter the monroe house, the house quiet letting me know Spencer was the only one home at the moment. We walked into the living room, both standing a few feet away from one another.

"So why are you here?" Spencer asked as he'd sat on the arm of one of the sofas that was in the living room.

I put my hands on my hips and said "Yesterday your mom came to the house saying that you told her, you saw Daryl and I in a heated argument. That he grabbed my arm and you had to break it up. Why would you tell her that and not the truth?" I asked him

"What is the truth?" Spencer asked playing stupid.

"That you were openly flirting with me, and then Daryl punched you in the face" I told him the actual facts of the story.

"Oh yeah...that. My mom doesn't like violence either way."

"You do know I'm with Daryl right?" I asked Spencer stepping closer to him narrowing my eyes.

"You don't seem happy with Daryl" I looked at him confused….was he feeling alright.

"You don't know anything about Daryl and I relationship. You don't know what we been through separately and as a couple."

"Sasha you are not happy with Daryl...you just won't admit it yourself just yet. What does he have to offer? Yeah y'all have experienced senercarios together but does that really mean anything. Could he provide you a family? Would he be able to protect you from unknown groups?" Spencer was trying to manipulate the whole conversation by making me see a false reality. Spencer stands up from the arm of the sofa and comes closer to me, I feel my back up against a wall. "IF he is your husband like he says he is...why hasn't he put a ring on your finger? He doesn't know he has a beautiful woman in front of him who could easily slip away. A true man would value that woman"

"Daryl is a more of man then you will ever be" I told him as I reached down into my boot and grab Rosita's knife. I put it up against his neck "I will not choose you as my lover, husband, nor best friend. Daryl knows I am not a damsel in distress, I can handle myself. Those scenarios we have gone through together has made us stronger as a couple….they have tested our loyalty to one another. Daryl would be able provide for me and vise versa. I don't need you to tell me how you think he is when I truly know his strength and weaknesses. When I know his true values, morals, and beliefs." I push myself off the wall causing Spencer to stumble backwards.

I put the knife back into my boot and walked towards the front door, I'm in the archway of the living room when I look over my shoulder to Spencer "Oh and one more thing when Daryl decides to put a ring on my finger is none of your concern. He will when he is ready." I walk away towards the entrance of the house leaving Spencer there to collect his thoughts.

I walk onto the porch, seeing Carl leaning against the railing of the porch, he looks at me and ask "Did you tell him off?"

I walk down the steps with Carl, following behind me. "I hope he got the memo." I smirk in Carl's direction.

Coming closer to us I see Rick, Daryl, and Deanna walking towards us. Daryl and I make eye contact with one another, I mod my head letting him know that I was finished talking to Spencer. A smile comes onto his face, I smile back. I love when Daryl smiles, it lets me know hes going to be good.

We catch up to the three of them, I wrap my arms around Daryl waist and put my head on his chest. I feel him rub my back and kiss the top of my head. I felt home in his arms, his arms would always be home. I heard Deanna asked Rick a question, both Rick and Carl respond. I didn't want to let go of Daryl, it didn't matter if Deanna saw us. She had to see through her sons lies. Suddenly there was a scream coming from behind me, I broke away from Daryl's arms and turned around to see who screamed. It was an Alexandria woman with her hand over her mouth, looking in the direction of Deanna's house. Coming down the stairs were Spencer holding his neck, blood dripping onto the streets. He comes towards us, Deanna takes him in an embrace both of them falling to the ground.

"Who did this?" Deanna hoping Spencer would be able to answer.

Spencer points to me, causing Deanna to give me the dirtiest look I have ever seen in my life. My eyes go wide, Daryl is in front of me...protecting me from a yelling Deanna. Suddenly I felt dizzy, I held onto Daryl as I fainted. I felt a pair of arms catch me from hitting the ground. I heard Rick yelling out various names from the group. Was this place really bad?

 **REVIEW and let me know what y'all think.**

 **I wanted this chapter to be suspenseful and it happened.**

 **Also let me know if I should continue the flashbacks...I feel like I should since they do make the story and would be able to see deeper into the relationship.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so sorry about this chapter being late, I started up college again and finally found time to finish this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Sasha POV**

"Will she be okay?" I heard Daryl say to someone the person's voice was unrecognizable

"She should be fine. She had a bad anxiety attack and passed out" The voice said as she walked to another side of the room.

I slowly started to open my eyes, the sun rays from the outside shining brightly into the room. Slowly sat up from the bed looking around at my surroundings. It looked like to be a makeshift hospital room, I seen Daryl pace the floor back and forth, trying to calm down.

I got up from the bed and ask Daryl "How long was I out for?"

"Twenty minutes" Daryl says as he comes closer to the bed I was sitting on

"Damn. What is Deanna saying about the group now? I hope Rick or the group doesn't blame me if we get kicked out"

"Rick is talking to Deanna with Carl. Carl is the only witness who was there, even if he was outside."

"I hope she doesn't kick us out of here, I'm so sorry babe" I looked down to the ground.

"Sasha no one is blaming you." Daryl says as she puts a hand on my shoulder "At least no one in the family is...we know Spencer has been coming for you, it's crazy. There must be a reason for this." Daryl says as he takes me into his arms and holds me tightly.

I breathe in and let go of the breathe, I couldn't understand why this was happening and why Spencer felt a hold on me. I hope we don't get kicked out, because of the situation. I know the group will not fault me for this but I don't know how the people in this community will react.

"Everything will be okay, trust me Sasha" Daryl says as he kisses the top of my head. He lets go of me and takes my hand into his "Lets go home and let you relax in the bath"

"Okay. But can we go talk to the group first, I know they are probably confused, about today's events"

"Yeah lets go" Daryl leads the way out of the makeshift home hospital.

We walk onto the street of the town, the community people looking at us, like we were the crazy ones. Maybe we are, in their eyes, how do you take people from the road who been traveling for months inside a well established community. That's like dressing up a pig putting lipstick on it and trying to pass it as a human. This place was supposed to be a safe haven for us, but is so far turning into a circus. I looked to Daryl to see that he was holding his composure, he was choosing to be the strong one between the two of us. I appreciated that he was being strong for both of us, but how much longer will that hold. We would have to be stronger for ourselves. I wanted to get to the bottom of this situation. I wasn't sure who to be mad at, myself for pulling the knife on Spencer? Or stupid enough to talk to him to think that it would get through to him? I felt like I could have avoided this but when something good comes along there's usually something there to break it.

We reached the house, where the group was staying in. We enter the house and all eyes fall on us. Michonne comes over to me and hugs me, we pull apart, I can tell there's plenty of questions in her eyes. "Glad that you are okay Sasha" Michonne says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nod my head "Thanks"

"Now, explain what happened inside the house. You know we will believe your story." Michonne says as I felt Daryl rub the back of my hand with his thumb to give me reassurance.

I sighed deeply and started to explain my side. "So y'all know I took Carl with me to Deanna's. So when I got there, I did knock on the door, he welcomed me inside….I told carl to stay outside because I could handle myself and I figured Spencer wouldn't talk if someone was there. I asked him why did he lie to his mom and didn't tell her the truth."

"What did he say?" Noah asked sitting at the dining room table.

"Basically implying that I'm not happy with Daryl. Asking me what does Daryl have to offer? Asking if Daryl would be able to provide me a family. Then he goes on to say that Daryl is not a man and that I'm not truly happy with him, that I'm faking being in love with Daryl." I explained to the group.

"Why doesn't he think you're happy with Daryl? Dude is crazy." Tara says as she sits on the arm of a sofa.

"What did you use the knife?" Rosita asked as she playing with Judith.

"Yeah, he was coming closer to me, so I put the knife up to his neck. And told him that he would not have to worry about Daryl and I, I truthfully never met him even before the break out." I told the group "I don't know why he would think that…."

"We got your back Sasha, dont worry" Carol says as I looked around the room to see everyone nodding their heads agreeing.

Suddenly the front opened Rick, Carl and Deanna walked through the door. I felt Daryl move to the middle of the living room and put me behind him, a snarls comes out of his mouth. I put a hand on his arm to let him know to calm down. Deanna stands in the archway of the livingroom as Rick and Carl took different spots in the living room, the looks on the faces did not sit well with me, shown that they were pissed off by the conversation they had with Deanna.

The quietness of the room was unbearing, we didn't know who should speak first. Deanna finally spoke after a few minutes of silence "Tonight there will be a meeting, we would be addressing the issue that has occurred this morning between my son and . The community will decide if you Sasha are capable of staying inside this community" Deanna says as her eyes landed on mine. She narrowed her eye, I can tell there's so much hatred in them for the reason of her son lies.

"Hold up, Deanna when we talked about this you didn't say anything about Sasha possibly being kicked out" Rick states as he moves towards Deanna.

"The community has a say also. Rick there are kids here, families. What she did to Spencer, what makes you think she can't do that to someone else." Deanna say tuning her attention to Rick, squaring her shoulders trying to measure up to him.

Rick runs his fingers through his hair and says "Sasha would never do anything like that to endanger anyone else's life. Yeah, she does have blood on her hands but that is for her to tell. We all have blood on our hands, but I know my people and I know Sasha she would NEVER slit someone's throat unless she has a valid reason. She has not once hurt my kids or any other child she has come in contact with"

Deanna looks into Rick eyes, I could not tell what saw in them but I do hope it was the truth "Those are the children in your family. Children she is used to being around. What if a child has a knife and coming towards her? That is the question you have to ask yourself do you truly know your family like you say you do? So tonight , the church. The whole group, no excuses." Deanna says as she exits the house.

Rick sighed and looks at me and Daryl then the whole group "No matter what happens, we will stick together, we have to persuade them to let Sasha stay. If we have to, we will take over this place. We will."

"Rick would that, even be necessary?" Michonne asked Rick.

"In experience we outnumber them, these people are too naive, they haven't been through enough yet in order to fight back." Rick says as Michonne rolls her eyes. "Michonne don't get me wrong, I am trusting you on giving this a shot but at the same time we have to be prepared, sometimes it be people on the inside that can endanger the lives of many."

"So what are you trying to say about Spencer?" Maggie asked Rick.

"Something is off about him...wait Sasha was the video camera set up by any chance?" Rick told the group then asked me.

"I didn't even think about so if it was set up or not. Think that could help?" I told Rick then asked him.

"Yeah, so hopefully it was on and recording. That would show what really happened." Rick says rubbing his hands together. "Oh Carol what did you find out about those two communities?" Rick asked Carol.

"Olivia told me they trade with the hilltop and the kingdom. The kingdom is run by a guy who calls himself King Ezekiel, while the Hilltop is run by a guy named Gregory. The Hilltop grows crops, raises horses, and they have a blacksmith to make weapons. They even have a doctor. While the Kingdom also grow crops, raises horses and livestock. I think she'd mentioned that they will be going to the other communities in a few days." Carol tells the group and Rick.

"If they ask for any volunteers I will go of course. Rosita, Glenn, Carol, Abraham, Michonne, Daryl, and Maggie. Will be going also" Rick says.

"What about the rest of us and I dad?" Carl asked not happy.

"I also need some strong people here as well to look over this place and Judith, if anything was to happen to this place while we're gone y'all can handle it. Understood?" Rick asked Carl and he nods his head then Rick continues "Plus this is will prove to me that you could possibly be a leader one day" Carl was elated by the news they he could one day possibly be a leader.

I felt a tug on my hand, I looked at Daryl, he nods his head towards the door, so we could go to the other house so I could relax in the tub. "Rick if ya dont mind Sasha and I are going to go to the other house before the meeting. I want her to relax before." Daryl says as he goes towards the door. "Yeah, I'll have someone grab y'all when we're ready to go so we could walk together" Daryl opens the front door and before he could walk out, Michonne says "Reminder, we love you guys and Sasha we got your back.

We nod our heads, then head out of the door. Daryl leading the way, we go to the other house, both of our feet walking up the porch. Daryl opens the door and leads me upstairs into the bedroom.

"Start getting undressed and I'll start your bathwater" I heard Daryl step away for me, open the attachment bathroom door, and I hear the start of the bathwater.

I remove the clothes that I was wearing. I walk into the bathroom, and lean against the doorway of the bathroom. I watch Daryl put bubble bath into the bath that he must've found as he sat on the edge of the tub. "Is the bath ready yet?" I asked.

Daryl looks over his shoulder and ask "Do you wanna get in while it fills up?"

"Sure" I go over t Daryl, he takes my hand into his and helps me get into the bathtub.

As, I lower my body into the hot water, I feel my body relax, closing my eyes as the bubbles surrounded me. My head now leaning against the back wall of the tub. I heard move on the edge of the tub to the floor, his finger graves the side of my face. I slowly open my eyes to look at him, brown meeting blue. "You feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah" I told him as I splashed some water on my body as the water was continue to fill up. "Do you think, they would allow us to stay?" I asked Daryl

"If Deanna sees the truth that her son is crazy person then hopefully. If they kick us out then we will find somewhere else. Remember those two communities Carol mentioned we can always go to one of those." Daryl tells me as stops the bath water and goes to his spot on the floor.

"Yeah but we don't know how their leaders are yet. Hopefully they are not like Deanna"

"I hope not either...I would let you know about them when I come back from the run we're supposed to make."

"Are you going to be worried about leaving me here?"

"Nah, because I know you can handle yourself. Rick would most likely have you guys stay in the main house. Spencer won't bother you at all."

"I hope not, I don't have a job yet so I know that I won't be leaving the house as much. Plus someone would have to watch over Judith. If i do leave the house at night. I will let someone know about it."

"Don't go too far" Daryl says as he takes my hand and kisses it, he then reaches over to the facet and turns off the water.

"I wont, I promise." I looked over at Daryl and looked into his blue eyes. His love was everything, I loved that I get to see this side of him.

"I love ya Newbs" Daryl says.

"I love ya too Grumpy" I say as I felt Daryl graces a finger along the side of my face.

"Wash up and I'll go trying to find clothes for you to wear or do you want to wear the same clothes?" Daryl asked as he stood up from the floor.

"Hmmm….Can you find me news ones" I answered back as I grabbed the washcloth and bodywash.

"Yeah i got you, I'll put them on the bed and I'll be downstairs" Daryl tells me as he exits the bathroom.

"Okay thanks love"

I wash my body, then relax in the bathtub for a while longer. I could get used to this, but I would have to wait til after the meeting to know if I could truly get used to this lifestyle. To get used to living behind these walls, seeing my future legacy thriving with their future spouses. If we get kicked out then we could always go to the other communities just like Daryl has said. Would they be just as welcoming to us? Would we go through this situation again? Hopefully this community still appects us. I got out once the water turned cold, grabbed the towel from the sink and wrapped it around my body. I go into the bedroom, to see a white t-shirt and black jeans on the bed. I dried off my body and put the clothes on. I go over to the bedroom door, and put on my socks and boots. I go out of the room,and make my way down the stairs and I go into the living room. I go deeper into the livingroom, to find Daryl laying on the couch, an arm over his eyes. I seen that he saved room for me, for when I came downstairs from my bath. I laid in the empty spot and put my head on his chest. I slowly felt my eyes close as I was falling asleep to the rhythm of Daryl heartbeat.

 **A few hours later**

 _. Knock_

Daryl and I both jumped from the sound of someone knocking on the door. I felt Daryl get up from the couch as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I sat up and stretched my body, I heard footsteps coming towards me, then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Daryl, he nodded towards the door to let me know it was the group and we had to go. I got up from the couch and walked towards the door, Daryl lets me go out first then he shuts the door behind us. We stepped off the porch and joined the rest of the group. Together as a family we walked to Deanna's house with Rick leading the way. On both sides of Rick was Michonne and Glenn, behind them was Maggie who was holding Judith and Rosita, Daryl and I were behind Maggie and Rosita. Behind us was Carl, Carol, Noah, Tara, Father Gabriel, Abraham and Eugene. We were scattered so that we looked like a larger group, even if that was a bad idea at the moment. We reached church, Rick entered first then we all followed after him. All eyes turned on us as we entered the building. Some of the people giving us dirty looks and some standing close to their spouses in protection. Aaron and I eyes met, he nods his head as a sign that he got my back, I smiled gracely back at him, proud to know that I have his support. Deanna stood in front of the church with her son Aiden and husband Roger on either side of her.

"Y'all can sit in these two first rows on the left" Deanna says pointing to the two rows.

We go towards the sits eyes on us, like we were museum paintings. This felt like a reality television show, where people are put on an island and they eliminate who ever is the weakest link of that week. We sat in the sits and Deanna spoke "Today, something horrific happened. Sasha Dixon was in my home talking to my son, they had a heated discussion over a recent scenario. In turn of this Sasha managed to slit my son's throat out of anger and probably revenge." Deanna tells the community. I felt my anger rise as I knew the truth of the matter.

Suddenly Aaron stood up and says "I want to hear Sasha side of the story"

"Why is that Aaron?" Deanna asked Aaron.

"Sasha does not seem like the type to do that. Before I went into the barn, to talk to the rest of the group I talked to Sasha and Maggie, yeah they both put their guns up in defence but inside of the barn, they let me do all of the talking. Sasha even persuaded Rick a bit for them to come here" Aaron says as he looks Deanna in the eyes. "I trust them enough"

"But she silted Spencer throat, I seen it with my own eyes" Some lady from the community has said.

"Exactly, my wife would not lie about what she say. Since she did then her and her country hillbilly of a man need to be kicked out. They been nothing but trouble since they got here." another person of the community has said angrily.

Suddenly I felt Daryl stand up and turn around to face the community "IF y'all really know anything, y'all would know he been trying to come on to her." Daryl turns to Deanna "If you kick her out, you're kicking me out also"

I stood up and put a hand on Daryl's arm to let him know to calm down "Daryl I got this. Look Deanna, I know he is your son and I am being very truthful about this I did not slit his throat."

"How do we know you didn't do it?" Another person of the community asked.

This time Carl stood up "I was there, even if I was outside. I would of heard the commotion and would have helped Sasha. Rosita's knife would've blood on it."

"Rosita's knife?" A person asked shockingly. "See if she could take a knife from the member of her own group..what makes you think they wouldn't easily defend her tonight."

This time Rick stood up and said "We protect our own. Just how y'all would defend one another, I know Sasha and she would not just silt Spencer throat without a reason. Now Deanna I have a question for you" Rick says now looking at Deanna with so much intestinty in his eyes.

"What is it Rick?"

"Do you have the video recorder? Did you by any chance check that?" Rick asked Deanna.

"I did check it, and it was off. So there is no way that we would know what really happened" Deanna says as Rick started to pace the floor. "We would do a vote and the vote with most, will determine what is Sasha's fate. So far for Sasha to leave the community how many hands raised?"

I looked around the room to see ten people with their hand raised. My heart beats fast as I counted the hands. "And for Sasha to stay?" Eleven hands went up in the air, majority of them were from the group including Daryl. Aaron hand was raised which didn't surprise one bit, but I was confused by Eric,Denise, Tobin, and Olivia.

"Eric, Denise, Tobin and Olivia please explain why y'all think Sasha should stay. Aaron we already heard you're reasoning" Deanna says to the four people.

Eric stood up from his sit and said "From what I seen when Aaron and I was following the group, Sasha held her own. She was in a deep depression, she watched her back and her group back. She was their best shoot, Sasha never gave up even if she too. She pushed herself to no end." Eric looks in my direction and smiles at me. I nod my head to know that he was an ally for us.

"Tobin" Deanna letting him know to go next.

"I haven't really spoke to Sasha as much as did with Abraham but from what Abraham told me about the group, I can say that I'm happy they're here. Abraham said Sasha is their best sniper and to know what she could possibly teach the people of this community and future children of the community would be wonderful, I'm not saying we have to have an army but to have that skill would be grateful to have just incase." Tobin says as he stood up from his then sits down.

"Denise"

Denise stood up as she pushed her glasses and she started to pay with her fingers as she looked in Deanna's eyes. "The day Sasha was brought into the hospital. Daryl stood by her side the whole time, never left. I got to talk to him, and the way he talked about their possibly starting behind these walls made me have hope that we would be a great community one day." She turns around and looks at the people of the community and says "If y'all don't see the love these two have for one another and see how their strengths could help us as a community then maybe y'all should be the ones who are leaving. This group could help us out a lot, we shouldn't want to lose them."

"Now Olivia, let us know why you want them to stay"

"I was in there the morning Daryl and Sasha came into the armory to grab Sasha gun to go outside the walls. Spencer and I came into the room, Spencer started to flirt with Sasha. And Sasha turned him down. Daryl did step in and told Spencer to leave his girl alone. Daryl did punch him in the face because Spencer was trying to make it see like Daryl was not the right one for Sasha but in my eyes they're truly happy with one another." Denise says as Deanna eyes got wide with shook, now knowing our story was the truth and that we had a witness "So do I think they should be able to stay here? Yes but they have to prove themselves to the rest of y'all. Of course" Olivia looked in my direction and I mouthed "Thank you" to her, for bringing up that. She nods her head and smiles knowing she did good.

"Yeah, we see Olivia. In order to prove y'all to the community and for us to know that y'all can earn our trust. Why don't y'all come with Heath, Heather, Tobin, and Aiden on the next run in a couple of days." Deanna says as she looks at the group.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that, we would not be taking the whole group, we're only taking a selective few. Plus I wanna go and check out the rest of the communities."

"How do we know, y'all guys won't sabotage this run and take over?" A community member asked.

"We won't do that, trust us." Rick says and the community member rolls his eyes.

"Who would are you thinking of taking Rick?" Roger asked speaking for the first time.

"Rosita, Glenn, Carol, Abraham, Michonne, Daryl, Maggie, and I. I trust Sasha, Noah, Carl, Father Gabriel and Eugene staying here so just incase something was to happen, you guys will have back up." Rick says as Deanna agreed with him.

"Okay, so this is it, and decided Sasha is staying and those people be ready in a couple of days. They're going to leave early in a few days" Deanna says as she makes a beeline for the door.

I felt Daryl take me into his arms and pulled me into a hug, not wanting to let me go. We let each other go after a few minutes, then followed the group out of the church, community members looking at us with some distrust in their eyes. Before Daryl and I exited the church Daryl goes over to Eric, Denise, Aaron, Tobin and Olivia and says "Thank you". Then we exit out the church and go to the house following the group. I felt a sudden change within the group, we walked with our hands held high and a new found confidence, maybe just maybe could be the start. We hang out with the group for a while, then went into the other house and that night we made love, knowing this was where we would start our future.

 **Deanna POV**

I walked into my house and went straight to the video recorder. I heard my husband and son footsteps behind me as I took the tape out of the spot it was in and went over to the fire place.

"Deanna what are you doing?" Roger asked as I threw the tape into the fire.

"Destroying the evidence" I replied back as I stared into the fire

"What evidence?" My son Aiden asked.

"Of Spencer slitting his own throat, he'd did it in this very livingroom with his own pocket knife" I replied back, I heard them both gasp.

"So Sasha was telling the truth?" Aiden asking me a question "She never did it"

"Why are you covering for him Deanna?" Roger asked me as he grabbed my arm.

"Because he's our son Roger and nothing is going to rip this family apart not even her." I angrily told both of them.

"If something happens to her, you know it won't end pretty. Right?" Roger says to me.

"I know and nothing will happen to her" I said as I ripped my arm out of his grasp and walk upstairs to my bedroom.

 **Sasha POV-A couple days later**

I saw the group loading up the RV as I stood by the gate, with my arms across my chest. Eric comes next to me, nudging my shoulder with his.

"Don't worry, They'll be fine" Eric tells me as I seen Aaron and Daryl talking near the RV.

"Aaron is now going?" I asked him

"Yeah, Aaron wanted to tag along, he wants to learn more about your group and plus it seems like him and Daryl are the best of buddies. Plus he wants to make sure Daryl returns in one piece for you"

"Yeah, they seem to be. OH and I can't thank you enough for sticking up for me the other night in the church"

"Sasha you have one more time to thank me before I find your gun and shoot you with it." Eric threanths as he smiles.

"But I am thankful and I am happy that you guys are now apart of the family as well" I said as he rolls his eyes.

"Alright that's it...Where is your gun?" Eric asked playfully "Nah I'm playing but I seen what you and the group did on the road for survival. And for Spencer to suddenly have this obsession with you, it makes no sense. We know that also we're happy to know that we're not the only "outsiders" while being the insiders."

"It doesn't make sense and no before you ask"

"Before I ask what?"

"Did i know him before the outbreak"

"I was not going to ask that. I believe you when you say you never knew"

"Thank you" I said to Eric and smacks my arm playfully.

I laughed as I heard Daryl whistle to get my attention then he waved me over. I walk over to Daryl leaving Eric behind as Aaron approached him went over to Eric. I reached Daryl, he puts an arm around my waist and pulls me close. Our eyes meeting with one anothers "I promise you I will come back in one piece."

"You better." I told him as I give him a kiss on his lips, that he deepened.

We stopped kissing then pressed our foreheads together. "I'll miss you Grumpy" I say as I heard the RV starting up.

"C'mon Daryl we gotta go" I heard Rick yell to Daryl

"C'monning damn let me say bye to my woman...I'll miss you too Newbie. I'll be back trust me" Rick gives me another kiss but this one is on my forehead. Daryl lets me go and goes into the RV. I shut the door to the RV and watch it drive away. I heard footsteps from behind me, I turn around to see Tara, Carl, Noah who is holding Judith, Father Gabriel, Eric and Eugene. "What?" I asked as they all smirked at me.

They all turned around looking at one another, they start to laugh and they turn around start walking away from. I was confused by their actions "Guys what are y'all not telling me?" I asked as I away after them.

 **Later that night**

Tonight, I couldn't sleep. I got so used of Daryl sleeping next to me that I don't remember how it feels to not have someone next to you. I sat up from the floor I was laying on and I looked around to see Carl, Noah, Eric, Eugene, Father Gabriel and Tara still sleeping soundly. I got up from my spot and went over to Judith's pack and play, to see her sleep with her thumb in her mouth. I smiled down at the small girl as I reached in her playpen and stroked her dirty blonde hair. She was unaware of the struggles that we went through in order to get here safely, those are the stories she would hear when she's much older.

I looked around the living room once again as everyone was sleeping, I didn't want to wake someone up to let them know I was going to go near the lake for a few minutes. I went over to the front door, slowly opened it then closed it, I looked through the curtains from the outside to see that no one has woken up from their slumber. I stepped down from the porch quietly and went over to the pond. I sat on the ground looking over the water. I could see my whole life here within these walls but why was the beginning so hard? I'm guessing even if the world goes to shit, it will never be that easy. Life is full of challenges. Nothing was going to be easy.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know what would happen next. I felt a napkin go over my mouth, I tried to fight the person but the person had a tighter hold on me.

The last words, I heard before I was passed out was "You will never see your husband again"

 **-TWD_**

 **So who took Sasha? Will Deanna see the errors of her son ways? Lets see next time**

 **Review please and let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Sasha POV**

I slowly started to open my eyes as I came back into consciousness from being knocked out. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, my hands touch the cold floor. I looked around the see that there was a counting room that seemed like it counted to a makeshift kitchen. In the corner there were two beds both twin, I wasn't sure on who else that bed belonged to. I put my hand against the wall in order to get up and keep my balance. I heard footsteps coming from behind the door, suddenly the door swung open to expose Spencer and another woman. He had her hair in his hands, tears coming down her face as held on tighter. He walked through the kitchen and into the room that I was in, he threw her on the floor then looked in my direction.

"Oh Hey Sash. You're awake. Look don't worry Daryl will find you in no time or maybe never." Spencer says as he squats down to my level and looks at me in the eyes. "You have company, so you don't have to worry, you won't go too insane from talking to yourself. We are in the middle of nowhere so good luck trying to run if you can escape, there's even a bookcase in front of the door. You are underground. Maybe just maybe if you're good, I'll let you out every once in a while."

"Why did you bring me here Spencer?" I asked him calmly as I tried to keep my anger down.

"Well Sasha...from the first time I seen you, I knew that you would be mine. Seriously tell me what could Daryl have to offer? I want to show you what I could for you Sash." Spencer says he tries to touch my cheek but I moved away.

"Don't call me Sash, you have no right to call me that." I growled at him "Your doing this for what? Your own pleasure of making me unhappy. Daryl is the only man that I want and the only man that would have me."

Spencer smirks "If you say it will only be a matter of time, before you fall in love with me. Isn't that right Anastasia?" Spencer asked the woman who was now sitting up, giving him the meanest death glare.

"Well I will be going. I have to be back at Alexandria before the group comes back. And don't worry Sasha there is food down here. I gotta take care of my girls." He stands up, smirks at us and the walks out of the underground dungun. The door closes and then the sound of the bookcase being pushed back in place.

I looked over at Anastasia who was staring at the door with the most hatred. "I have to ask a question if you don't mind me asking?" I asked Anastasia whipped her head fast at me, I flinched under the glare even though it wasn't made for me.

"What?" She says angrily as she continues to glare at me.

"How did you end with Spencer?" I asked curiously.

"For about a couple of months. I was by myself, he was supposed to take me to Alexandria the place he mentions but we never ended up there. He claimed on the third day of knowing me that he fell in love with me." Anastasia stated to me.

"Did he do anything to you?" I asked out of curiosity. I knew it wasn't my place to pry but I needed to know.

"At first he would just hit me but then he started to….."She trailed off "But it hasn't happened in a while."

"He shouldn't do that, he has no right too"

"I know...I know"

"Have you tried to run away?" I asked

"I have tried but he usually has two other guys with him, so if I run they would also be after me"

"I'm sorry for asking…."

"It's okay, if scary that even though the world went to shit we still can't trust people." She says as she got up from the spot and goes over to the bed and sits on it.

"Yeah" I said in agreement, not knowing what to say next afraid that it would be the wrong thing.

We sat in silence hearing nothing but our breathing. I sadly couldn't tell when if it was morning or night since we were in an underground dungeon. I pushed myself towards the wall, holding my knees against to my chest. I couldn't deal with the thought of I not being there when Daryl gets home. I couldn't deal with the thought of not knowing when the next time I will see him again. I know Daryl would do whatever it takes to find me, I remember him telling me how he never stopped looking for Carol's daughter until they found out she was in the barn of Hershel's farm. Suddenly tears started to fall down my eyes as I wished I was back in Alexandria. I should've never went to the pond last night but I had to clear of head. I have to find a way out and I will find a way out. I will find a way back to Daryl even if it takes days, weeks or years.

 **Daryl POV**

 **A Couple of days later**

I rubbed the side of my head for the second time in the day of traveling with the group. We were on our way back from the trading with the Hilltop and the Kingdom. Both very different places but I hoped to bring Sasha there one day after we get settled. The Hilltop seemed more laidback there was a guy named Paul "Jesus" Rovia who was in charge of the small community. He told us that the last leader Greg dead from a zombie bite. They had blacksmiths making knifes, swords, and other survival weapons. There were also a group of women that made jewelry, I found a beautiful ring that would be perfect for Sasha. It felt heavier in my pocket, I had to wait for the perfect time to propose.

We then went to the KIngdom, which was completely different from the hilltop. The name of leader was Ezekiel, he owned a pet tiger named Shiva. He was very big into theatre, I told him to be careful because the ct might just fall. As we spent time there, I could see that he was taking a liking to Carol. I couldn't tell if Carol was falling for this man or she slipped on her mask but either way he made her smile. I felt protective over Carol like a brother because I knew what she went through with Ed. The community seemed to run fine, Ezekiel seemed to be respected by the people of the community. As, we left he told us that we are welcomed back anytime we please. Rick and Michonne took that offer and said they'll be back soon but who knows how soon.

I sat in the RV looking out the window with my hand on my forehead, trying to ignore the pain going on in my head. I was probably overthinking….I knew Sasha was okay but I couldn't shake the feeling still. I felt Carol tap my leg with her foot. "You okay?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just got a headache" I told her as I continued to look out the window.

"Sure...if you say so" She says to me as I make eye contact with her. She touches my hand "Everything is okay. Sasha can handle herself."

"I know she can, I never doubt her." I told her as I looked back out the window of the RV.

A couple hours later, we reached Alexandria Safe Zone. I stood up from where I was sitting and stood up. Carol put a hand on shoulder as a sign of comfort. I heard someone yelled "Open the gate" and the opening of the gate as it made a loud screeching sound. As, we pulled into the community out of the side window, I seen Eric, Tara, Carl, Noah, Father Gabriel and Eugene who was holding Judith but no Sasha. Rick stopped the RV and I was the first one out. I seen Spencer near the gate with a smirk on his face, I didn't care at the moment, I had to talk to my family first.

I walked over five people who I called my family and hugged them. Eugene was handing Judith over too Michonne, who held her close. The five faces looked like they were scared with a mix of sad. "What's wrong?" I asked hoping to not hear the worst.

"You promise to stay calm" Father Gabriel coming towards with his hands in front of him.

"Dependin" I told him already in defence mode.

"Sasha is missing." He says loud enough so the whole group can hear also.

"Whattya mean she's missing? Y'all haven't found her?" I said looking at all of them

"Noah, Carl, and I went to look and there was no trace" Tara says as she forward to me. I stepped back shaking my head.

Suddenly I heard Spencer laugh from the gate "See Daryl, I told ya, you were not man enough for her"

I stomped over to him, pushed him against the metal wall and choked him and said "If you had anything to do with this, I will end you. If she ends up dead or as a walker I will end you. If she so much as has a mark on her body I will end you. Trust that" I told him as I let him hit the ground.

I then hear Deanna coming from behind and going over to Spencer cradling him in her arms "What did you do to him?"

"He messed with the wrong one." I said as I go in the direction of Sasha's and I house.

As, I walked in the direction, I hear feet behind me meaning the group was following me. I reached the house, and opened the door. I went into the kitchen cabinet to grab my crossbow. I turned around to see the family in kitchen looking at me. Rick steps forward and says "Do you want us to help you find her?"

"Effectively, not yet." I told them as I put my crossbow onto my back.

"Daryl she was our family also." Carl says as he stepped in front of her father.

"I know but I rather be the one to find her just in case. Y'all don't need to see her like that." I think back to how I had to carry Beth out of the hospital, seeing Maggie hit the ground, crying and almost lose sanity. "I couldn't put y'all through that again." I told them as I pushed through them and then exited the house.

I walked past everyone seeing that they were looking at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at them back, once I reach the gate, I'd creaked it up open so that way I could get through. I walked the path entering the woods. I put my crossbow into position, I killed every walker that was in my way out of rage. I knew Sasha wouldn't just up and leave like that, that was not her at all. Sasha was my love, she was the person I confined too, we gave each other hope and I know for a fact, she wouldn't just leave. If anything she would tell me but with everything we been through with one another, she wouldn't leave. We both lost brothers that we neared to us even though we had our differences. We were going to build our new lives in these walls even if it would take a while. I stopped in the clearing, I went over to the car, climbed on top of it. I put my crossbow on my back and I sat down. I would find her. I promise myself that.

 **Sasha POV**

The days turned into weeks in this underground dungeon, were long and dark. Days, felt like weeks, weeks felt like years. I don't think it been years but it feels like it. Spencer would come down here to update us on Alexandria, he tells me that Daryl has moved on but I know that was not that case. Spencer was trying to get in my head but I was not allowing it, I was not stupid. Spencer would have his way with Anastasia one day but I hit him against the back of his head when he went after her. He turned on me, took a knife out of his pocket and he'd put the knife up to my neck. He told me that I wouldn't see Daryl if I keep this up. He moves his knife to the side of my face, he cuts the side of my face, in order to give me a reminder that I should stay in my place. Spencer leaves the underground dungeon saying crazy women under his breath. From that day on Anastasia and I got closer. I told her about the family, I told her that they would accept her and would not betray her. I told her how we welcomed Tara, Rosita, Eugene, Father Gabriel, Noah, and Abraham now they are like family. I learnt that she was the last of her family, she found her parents being eaten by walkers that were family members. Once she seen that, she just ran until she met another group who had a strict leader, effectively she had to get away from the group, effectively the people started to slowly leave the group and she didn't want to be the last one and end up expected to stay. She was on her own, once she went out of the group. Then that's when she met Spencer and she brought him here.

We were sitting on our own beds when I realized that I haven't gotten my period, I gasped out loud causing Anatsaisia to look at me "Sash you good?" She asked as I did the calculation in me head.

"No no no no...I can't be...he doesn't know...not while I'm here."I said as I got up from my bed and walked around the room.

"Sasha What is wrong with you?" Anastasia asked again more confused.

"I might be pregnant…" I told her as I felt tears fall from my eyes and onto my cheeks

"Shit...C'mere" Anastasia stands up holding me close to her as I felt my tears hit her shirt.

I cried some more until I was done. We then suddenly heard the door open and Spencer appeared with a bag in his hand. He looked at us confused "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing female problems" Anastasia says shielding me by putting me behind her.

"I have a right to know" Spencer says as he comes closer to us.

"You should've thought about something before you kidnapped her"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She might be pregnant"

"Would it be he's?"

"Of course who else's would it be?" I asked Spencer looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'll be back…"Spencer leaves as he exits the room again. A couple minutes later he comes back down into the dungeon and hands me a pregnancy test. We both looked at him confused "I found it in the house...I know random, well it's coming in handy now"

"Can we have some privacy?" Anastasia asked him as she took the test from his hands then handed me the test.

I opened the box as he exited dungeon, I went into the makeshift bathroom, I pulled down my pants and peed on the stick. I got up and went into the makeshift bedroom with Anastasia, as we waited five minutes to wait for the results, I couldn't help but think that I have to start waiting for ways to escape in order to make it out alive with this child. Anastasia held my hand as we waited for what felt like five minutes. I got up, and went into the makeshift bathroom and I went check the test and it said positive.

I took the test into my hands, I sat on the floor and I cried. I felt Anastasia picking me up from the floor and cradling me in her arms "We will get out of here Sasha...I promise. I owe you that...I owe your child to know his or hers father"

I heard footsteps coming into the makeshift bathroom, I knew it was Spencer and obviously he gotten the answer he was looking for. I put my hand on my stomach knowing I had to protect this child.

 **Let me know what y'all think. Daryl and Sasha will see each again trust me they will. Daryl will meet his child** **effectively** **, at the moment** **they** **can't do much. But lets see how Spencer will turn out...maybe** **he will** **fill guilty about keeping Sasha there along with** **Anastasia** **or maybe not. Can he keep this** **secret** **from Daryl.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter guys. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Daryl POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, I flipped onto my other side, I opened my eyes. Sasha was there next to me. Her beautiful smile, as I stroked the side of her face, her flawless brown skin contrast to my skin complexion. I pull her body closer to me, I hear her laughter as, I pulled her closer to me. The sound of her laughter filling my ears, I kiss her neck, she tries to pull me away as I nimble on her neck. I hear her saying "Daryl stop, it's too early.". I kept nibbling on her neck not listening to her, as I brought her closer. Her laughter turned into moans and her hands on my chest. I then heard her say "I got big news for you...but you gotta wait" I felt a smile come onto my face, Sasha knew I hate surprises.

The smell of Sasha's body wash taking over my senses. The smell of mangos hitting my nose as I kissed her neck. The smell was rich and heavenly, she loved mangos scented anything. Her favorite fruit was even mango, I should've nicknamed her Mango instead but she preferred Newbie. I remember one time we went on a run and she was happy that we found mangos. She jumped up and down at the sight of them. She packed her bagged with as many that can fit inside, she even filled my bag with some. Those mangos lasted her a week, even though in that week she did share one with me. I learned you have to be very close to Sasha to get that luxury, it's just like if you wanted to use her gun, she would have to trust you. And lately Sasha trust level was low unless it was members in the group.

I heard a knock on the door, that brought me out of trance. I realized that it was the just a fragment of my imagination that Sasha was here with me. I licked my lips as if her juices were on my lips after a night of passion. I hear the knocking again, I rolled my eyes, I pushed the pillow away from me. I moved the covers onto the other side of the bed and I got up from the spot. I went over to the door and opened it to find Rick standing there, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Whats up man?" I asked him as he looked deep in thought.

"I was just checking on you." Rick tells me as he looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm dealing somehow"

"Do you wanna go out and look for Sasha?"

"Nah, I'll go find her"

"Daryl, she's our family too"

"Yeah, she is but I want to be the one to find her just in case. I don't want y'all to see her like that. She would not want that."

"Daryl…"

"I know Rick, but I have to be the one to do it. I found Merle and I was able to put that behind me even though he comes back to haunt me in my dreams…..I want to be the one to put Sasha down if I have too. But I feel like I wouldn't have too, I know she's still alive trust me." I told him as I now leaned against the doorway of the door. "And not trying to be an ass but I'm more the expert of finding people….Sofia was under our nose literally and I still went out to look for her"

"Okay brother okay...but if you need us too we will help. We're family remember that." Rick tells me as he puts a hand on my shoulder and then walks away.

I close the door, I lean against it the door. Just like everyone I want Sasha back. I have been looking for weeks, and I haven't given up on her. I have a feeling she's so close yet so far. I feel a sudden rush of anger as I leaned against the door. I turned around and pushed the door a couple of times, wishing that this was whoever face that did this. I knew who did it and he's going to pay. I know he's going to Slip up soon. I stop and go into the closet to grab my vest, I put it on, grab my crossbow, I go into the hallways that had a faint mango smell to it. The house felt empty without Sasha here, I felt like how I was back in the prison before she came around. Even, though I had people to talk too, I didn't feel like I had people at the end of the day. Sasha was the light at the end of the tunnel.

I walk outside of the house and onto the porch taking in the fresh air. I looked to my left to see Rosita, Tara, Michonne, and Carl looking at me with sad eyes. I nodded to them and they nodded back. I got off of the porch, headed towards the gate. I looked to Tobin and he opened the gate for me. I went in the directions of the woods, ignoring the calls I was hearing from the community. Even the woods felt empty without Sasha being here, she would go hunting with me and effectively it would turn into a competition on who can take out the most walkers. But then we would continue hunting. I went deeper into the woods until I hitted the clearing. I looked back to find that no one was following me, I walked through the clearing and onto the other side of the woods. The only sound I could hear was the sound of the birds chirping above me as I walked through the woods. The woods were starting to get denser and denser, making it hard to get through but my motivation to find Sasha was high. It was until I came to a lake, the water in the lake was low enough that I could walk through it with no problem. I walked through the freezing water of the lake. I managed to find the strength, and I walked through the water. My feet were freezing from the water but I pulled through the strength and kept going. My legs were about to give out but I had to get through the other side. A few minutes later, I reached the other side of the lake, I was happy that I found that strength. I collapsed onto the edge of the water, catching my breath. I got up from the spot and started to continue into the woods.

It was until I came behind a backyard. The house was standing tell in a community to with a bunch of other houses. They looked like to be abandoned but you would never know if these houses belonged to a group. I went over to the house, and knocked on the backdoor. There was no answer, I put my hand on the handle of the door and pulled on it to see if it was open. It didn't open, I walked around to the front of the house, and I turned the knob of the front door. And it opened. I entered the house to see that everything was still intact. I suddenly heard the sound of a car coming from door the street. I closed the door, went into the living room and looked outside the window. I seen Spencer in the driver side with a girl in the passenger side of the car. I got up from the spot, then I'd ran outside to see if I could catch up with him. I ran but I couldn't catch up to him. I then ran back into the direction that I came from, I crossed the lake even though I fell a couple of times. I had to take out about ten walkers as I ran through the clearing and into the woods. By the time, I reached Alexandria, it was nightfall, Rosita was on watch tonight.

"Daryl, where have you been? I got something to tell you." She says as she climbed down the watchpost and opened the gate.

"I was out looking for Sasha, I went past the clearing. Then I seen Spencer-" I told her as I was trying to catch my breath.

"With some girl?" She asked me

"Yeah, I couldn't tell if she was blindfolded or not"

"Well good news is that she knows Sasha is alive." Rosita says as I looked at her with disbelief.

"I wanna talk to her. Where is she?"

"Good luck trying to, she's with Spencer. But there is something fishy about that situation. I can feel it"

"Oh...we are going to talk to her. Trust me on that."

 **Sasha POV**

Spencer was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. He was shaking his head, talking to himself. Anastasia and I sat on the bed looking at him, holding each other hands. We would look at one another trying to figure out if we should escape or not. I put a hand on my stomach, I had to get out here for the sake of my child. For the sake that child will be able to know his or her father. So that they don't have to grow up in a dungeon hidden from the world.

"I have an idea." Spencer says as he stops pacing the floor , he stands in front us.

"Which is? Please enlighten us" Anastasia says as a smart reply.

"You're coming with me to Alexandria and posing as my girlfriend."

"What?Why?" Anastasia says as she stands up from the bed.

"They would never suspect you knowing Sasha."

"No, I won't do it"

Yes, you will"

"And what if they wanna talk to me? What if they ask about Sasha? For someone so cute you are so dumb." Anastasia says as she looks at Spencer like he was crazy. He'd slapped her causing her fall on the bed. I helped her up as she held her cheek.

"You will do ask I say! You will be with me at all times. You can only talk to my family. I will say that you're my girlfriend from another community and you're pregnant with my child."

"Can I say something?" I stood up from the bed "What if just what if, she doesn't show any symptoms. What if her stomach doesn't grow? What about the day she has to give birth?" I say as I see Anastasia nodding to each question.

"Her community has a doctor that would give her an ultrasound. She would grow because I would find a fake pregnancy belly. Shouldn't be that hard in the apocalypse."

"Yeah, we now have amazon prime that it could get here in two days." Anastasia says in response to Spencer.

"Shut up...Anyway the day she has to give "birth", we will come here and take Sasha's baby. And disguise it at yours"

"No no no no We are not taking her baby. That baby wouldn't even look like you or me. Stupid." Anastasia walks away from us, she starts yelling in Russian.

I looked at Spencer, I wrapped my arms around my stomach protecting my baby "How could you do that? And sit here saying it like it's normal"

"Because if I could get that child away then I can have to myself Sasha" He tells me as he reaches over to stroke my cheek

I moved away from him and looked at him "This child. Will look like Daryl and I. My family would know if something is up. You really would let Daryl be around his child, when I haven't even told him. You have to think will this little kidnap scenario really be well hidden for nine months and years to come. You know what fuck you. I know Daryl will find me"

I felt his hand wrap around my neck, I felt my back hit the wall. I felt Spencer breath on face as he said "This plan will work. NO one will find out. I will take out whoever thinks they can rescue you. You hear me" I fell to the floor, and then he walked over to Anastasia. They were yelling at one another, until I heard her yelp. He put her over his shoulder, and left the room. I heard the bookshelf being pushed back into its spot.

I was alone...Daryl please hurry.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. We will see how the family tries to talk to Anastasia to see if she knows anything? Will Spencer's plan fall through or will work so he could have Sasha to himself?**


End file.
